El verdadero Amor
by Haru1305
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se amaban, pero mantenían su relación en secreto, por ser de distintas clases sociales, hasta que a ella la obligaron a casarse con un desconocido, lo aborrecía al principio pero ¿Cambiará ese sentimiento?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Adaptación.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Esta historia está ambientada en los años 1700 - 1800, en la época en la que los países de América, aún eran colonias de España, y cuando se desarrollaban las luchas por la independencia.**

.

.

La fresca brisa del verano, acariciaba su rostro de porcelana, y hacía ondear su larga cabellera rosa, sus ojos verdes como el jade, brillaban igual que estas piedras preciosas, cuando los tenues rayos del sol del amanecer, los iluminaban. Sakura sonrió, y se abrazó a sí misma, estrujando la tela de algodón, de las largas mangas de su camisón de dormir. Se inclinó nuevamente hacia las puertas de cristal de su habitación, abiertas de par en par, recargándose sobre el borde para apreciar mejor el extenso jardín de la mansión de sus padres. — Es un hermoso día — Susurró, aunque tal vez el amor que sentía era el que la hacía ver todo con una belleza mayor.

— Sakura, ¿Ya estás despierta mi niña? — Shizune, la tía de Sakura y hermana de Mebuki, su madre, tocó con insistencia, la puerta de la habitación de su sobrina.

— Sí tía, pasa por favor — La joven no borró su sonrisa, ni apartó su mirada del jardín.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Besó la frente de su sobrina — Pasa Nami, detrás de Shizune venía una joven no mayor de 20 años, era una de las sirvientas de la mansión, la muchacha traía una jarra con agua.

— Buenos días señorita — Nami, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

— Muy bien tía — Amplió su sonrisa, y un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. — Buenos días Nami.

Shizune observó por el rabillo del ojo a la joven sirvienta. — Puedes retirarte querida, deja el recipiente en la mesa.

— Sí señorita — La joven hizo lo indicado, dejó sobre la fina mesa de caoba, la jarra de porcelana — Con permiso — Volvió a hacer una inclinación y luego se marchó.

Shizune observó a Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos — Te ves muy feliz el día de hoy — La joven rió nerviosa. — Sakura, sabes que te quiero, como si fueses mi propia hija, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo, es peligroso.

— Lo sé tía, pero no puedo evitarlo, amo demasiado a Sasuke, y no veo la hora de convertirme en su esposa.

La mayor negó con la cabeza — Todo esto me parece una locura, si tu madre se entera, o tu hermano, no sé qué harían y tu padre… con su corazón tan enfermo, no lo soportaría mi niña.

La joven entristeció su semblante — Tía mi padre lo entenderá, él me ama y desea mi felicidad. — Aseguró.

— Pero y ¿Tu madre?, ella nunca lo aceptará, por no tener nuestra posición social. — Hizo una mueca de desdén. — Y qué decir de Sai, tu hermano solo desea un cuñado millonario, para que siga financiando sus apuestas.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, con un semblante derrotado — Tienes razón, pero no me puedo dar por vencida, es mi felicidad, mañana veré a Sasuke, y planearemos la mejor forma de hablar con mi padre, estoy segura de que él me apoyará. — Sonrió.

— Deseo que tengas razón mi niña, por tu bien — Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y le sonrió.

* * *

 **Flashback**

— Señor Uchiha, le doy mi más sentido pésame, lamento mucho la muerte de sus señores padres.

— Se lo agradezco mucho, padre Minato, sé que usted los apreciaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

— Así es, señor su padre, antes de morir me pidió que le entregara esto — De una pequeña maleta de cuero , sacó una carta, sellada con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, y se la extendió al joven.

Itachi lo miró sin comprender, pero de igual forma tomó la carta — Gracias.

— De nada, me retiro, cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca no dude en avisarme.

— Así lo haré — Besó la mano del sacerdote, y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, la cual él correspondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

Al verse solo en despacho de la imponente mansión de su padre, Itachi tomó la carta entre sus manos, contemplándola por largo tiempo, hasta decidirse a abrirla.

Con suavidad rompió el sello, un abanico rojo y blanco, el símbolo de la familia, el que todos los Uchihas utilizaban con honor. Sacó la carta del sobre, y comenzó a leerla, un nudo se instaló en su garganta, al imaginar los momentos difíciles por los que atravesaba su padre al tiempo en que escribía aquellas líneas, muy probablemente estuviese ya resignado a su muerte, debilitado por aquella epidemia que le arrancaría la vida, no solo a él, sino también a su amada esposa, y a muchos más de sus familiares, sus ojos se ensanchaban cada vez más al ir avanzando en la lectura.

¿Tenía un hermano menor? Aquello debía ser una broma, no, se dijo recapacitado, su padre era un hombre serio como para bromear.

Entonces, ante sus ojos la imagen intachable de su progenitor se vino al piso.

Un bastardo, un hijo natural, fuera del matrimonio, que escándalo, era reprobable desde todo punto de vista, ¿Lo sabría su madre?, apretó la carta entre las manos hasta casi romperla.

Mikoto Uchiha no se merecía tal agravio, había sido una madre y esposa ejemplar, amaba a su marido y a su hijo, y se desvivía por atenderlos.

Sintió como la ira recorría todo su ser, deseó más que nunca tener a su padre frente a sí, y reclamarle por lo sucedido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando tranquilizarse, y poner en orden sus pensamientos, terminó de leer la carta, asombrado en la última petición de Fugaku Uchiha.

Le pedía que buscara a su hermano menor, y que le diera un porcentaje de su fortuna, que de alguna forma intentara remediar el daño que él le hizo durante tantos años.

Sonrió incrédulo, eso era una verdadera locura, lo que su padre le pedía carecía de todo sentido común.

Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio, y se marchó a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, al día siguiente pensaría todo con más calma.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Itachi — Un joven alto, de tez blanca y ojos y cabellos como el carbón, entró a la habitación de su primo, lo contempló unos segundos en silencio, para luego suspirar con pesadez — ¿Sigues pensando en lo ocurrido hace un año?

Itachi no apartó su atención de la ventana, y asintió lentamente — Es algo que no he podido hacer aún, cumplir la última voluntad de mi padre.

Shisui bufó — Mañana regresaremos a América, eso era lo que venía a avisarte, el barco zarpará a las diez de la mañana.

El moreno apartó la vista de la ventana, y lo miró fijamente — Bien, por fin tendré la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

— Y ¿Creés que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos?, me imagino que el pobre muchacho debe odiar a tu padre, y por ende a ti.

— No soy culpable de sus errores — Espetó.

— Lo sé, no te enojes conmigo, fue el tío Fugaku quien te encomendó esa difícil misión.

— Lo lamento — Apartó la mirada, y relajó el ceño, que hasta ese momento mantenía fruncido.

— Tranquilo — Palmeó su espalda suavemente, y le dedicó una media sonrisa. — Me retiro, mañana nos espera un largo viaje, descansa.

— Igual tú.

Itachi, se recostó en la cama con los brazos tras su cabeza, y miró al techo, esta vez nadie lo apartaría de su objetivo, hacía un año atrás, no había podido encontrar a su medio hermano a causa del tiempo, él estudiaba medicina en España y cuando ocurrió la epidemia, en el pueblo en el que residían sus padres, estaba en su último año de carrera, no podía permitirse dejar su carrera sin concluir, así que le pidió al sacerdote del poblado, que buscara al joven mientras regresaba a América, pero la búsqueda no rendía frutos aún.

Le parecía muy extraño, ya que sacerdote en cuestión, fue quién se encargó de la educación del joven, hasta que este cumplió los 16 años de edad y se escapó del orfanato en el que residía, en compañía de su mejor amigo.

Al principio sintió molestia, rechazo ante la idea de que una persona producto de la traición hacia su madre, compartiera su sangre, pero al pensarlo con calma llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano también era una víctima, que el culpable era su padre.

Aquella noche el sueño tardó en aparecer, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, tuvo varias pesadillas, que lo hacían despertar jadeando y bañado en sudor.

La luna adornaba el cielo de verano, y las estrellas titilaban en el firmamento, la brisa soplaba refrescando un poco las altas temperaturas, por la ventana de la habitación del moreno se colaba aquella corriente de aire, jugueteando con las cortinas, que parecían danzar.

Eran más de las 2 de la mañana, cuando la respiración de Itachi se acompasó, quedando por fin, profundamente dormido.

* * *

— Sasuke, Sasuke — Un joven rubio de ojos azules, corría por el patio del cuartel del ejército, en busca de su amigo.

El aludido se encontraba de pie, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mirando hacia el horizonte, al escuchar la voz chillona de su amigo y subordinado, frunció el ceño, y bufó molesto — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto?

— Una de las sirvientas de la mansión Haruno, trajo esto — Agitó un sobre, delante de la cara de Sasuke.

Él la tomó apresurado, en un rápido movimiento de la mano, la contempló durante un momento, para luego esbozar una minúscula sonrisa arrogante.

Te veré a las 5:00 en el lugar de siempre.

S. H

Su corazón latió con mayor rapidez, al imaginar que en pocas horas tendría a la joven entre sus brazos, él no era alguien muy sociable o expresivo, es más muchas veces las conversaciones que mantenía eran a base de monosílabos, o expresiones como hmp, hn, Aa, incluso gruñidos, dirigidos especialmente a Naruto, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero ahora, por primera vez se había enamorado, y ese amor lo estaba haciendo cometer muchas locuras, y es que Sakura Haruno, la hija menor del general retirado Kizashi Haruno, se había convertido en la persona que más amaba.

La conoció una tarde de invierno, hacían seis meses ya, asistió a una reunión en la casa de la joven, en compañía del general Yamato, y allí la vio, con su larga cabellera rosa, adornada en una trenza, y sus brillantes ojos jades. Ella se ruborizó al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, regalándole al moreno una visión más que adorable de su rostro, cruzaron un par de palabras, y entonces decidió volver a verla, concretó encuentros casuales, y poco a poco fue ganándose el corazón de la joven, sabía que sería prácticamente imposible que aceptaran su relación, él era un simple capitán del ejército, sin una fortuna o apellido prestigioso que lo representara, y los Haruno una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad.

Muchas veces había contemplado la opción de pedirle a Sakura que se fugaran, se marcharían lejos, a un pueblo donde nadie los conociera, él trabajaría de cualquier cosa, no le importaba mientras tuviesen como mantenerse, y si la suerte les sonreía, se irían a vivir a España.

Ese mismo día se le propondría, y rogaba a Dios, porque su respuesta fuese positiva.

— Sasuke te estás arriesgando demasiado, la relación con la señorita Haruno te puede costar tu puesto en el ejército.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada — No he pedido su opinión sargento Uzumaki.

— Muy bien capitán Senju, luego no diga que no se lo advertí — Contestó mordaz, para luego hacerle un saludo militar y marcharse.

* * *

Sakura bajó hasta el primer piso, en busca de su madre, la encontró en la sala tomando té.

— Madre, iré con la tía Shizune a la iglesia.

La señora de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, dejó la taza de té, sobre la mesa, y levantó la mirada para contemplar a su hija. — La misa es a las seis, y aún faltan 15 minutos para las cinco.

Sakura ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pero tenía un argumento que su madre no podría debatir. — Lo que sucede es que deseo confesarme — Contestó con la mayor naturalidad, intentando ocultar con maestría sus nervios.

— Yo también deseo confesarme Mebuki — Shizune venía detrás de Sakura, y al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana mayor, decidió intervenir, en auxilio de su sobrina.

Mebuki las analizó un momento, paseando su mirada entre las dos mujeres frente a ella — Sakura, no creo que tengas muchas cosas que confesar — Vio que su hija iba a replicar, pero entonces agregó — Sin embargo tú Shizune, de seguro si tienes mucho que contarle al sacerdote — Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, a la que su hermana correspondió con un fruncimiento de cejas.

— Así que estoy de acuerdo, pueden ir.

— Gracias madre — Sakura depositó un corto beso en la mejilla de su madre. — Volveremos pronto.

— Bien, dile al padre Gai que le envio saludos, y que iré a la misa del domingo.

— Claro madre — Sakura sonrió, antes de salir de la mansión, en compañía de Shizune.

.

.

— Querida tía, hermanita — En la entrada de la mansión se encontraron con el hermano mayor de Sakura, Sai, un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, piel pálida y sonrisa falsa — Veo que van de paseo — Sonrió malicioso.

— Sí, vamos para la iglesia, querido sobrino — Contestó con fingida amabilidad.

No era un secreto para ninguna de las dos, que no gozaban del aprecio del joven, él solo parecía profesarle cariño a su madre, quien le consentía todos sua caprichos.

— Supongo que tienen que expiar muchos pecados, ¿Verdad Sakurita? — Le dedicó una mirada intensa a su hermana, que ella no supo como interpretar.

— De seguro no más que los tuyos — Intervino Shizune, incómoda con la mirada que Sai le dedicaba a Sakura.

El moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada — Tal vez sí tía — Contestó con simpleza, para luego entrar a la casa.

.

.

— Tu hermano me puso nerviosa, no sé, hablaba como si supiera algo, toda esta situación con el capitán va acabar con mis nervios — La mayor limpió una pequeña gota de sudor que corría por su frente, para luego encender su sombrilla.

Sakura la imitó — Sí estaba muy extraño, más de lo normal, pero no debemos ser negativos, tal vez todo se deba a las fuertes sumas de dinero que pierde últimamente en sus apuestas.

— Roguemos porque así sea querida, no quiero ni imaginar la reacción de tu madre.

A la joven de cabellos rosas la recorrió un escalofrío, de solo contemplar la idea.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en el lugar acordado, unas ruinas ubicadas a unos quince minutos de la iglesia, miraba atento el camino por el llegaría Sakura, al poco tiempo de espera divisó un par de sombrillas acercándose.

Sakura apresuró el paso, y sonrió al momento de verlo, él la contemplaba embobado, aunque su semblante no lo demostraba.

La joven llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa pastel de tres capas, las dos primeras en un tono suave y la más larga más oscura y hecha de encajes, las mangas eran a la altura de los codos, adornadas con cintas, los hombros estaban descubiertos, y en su cuello llevaba una cinta atada del mismo tono, adornada con pequeñas flores. Su cabello peinado en rizos, y una trenza que rodeaba su nuca, sus delicadas manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de encajes, que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las muñecas.

El moreno estaba usando su uniforme del ejército, era de color azul marino, y amarillo a la altura de las muñecas y cuello, las botas eran negras hasta las rodillas, un grueso cinturón rodeaba su cintura, en donde llevaba un sable y una pistola.

— Sasuke — La joven pelirosa le sonrió con ternura, mientras él le acariciaba el rostro y depositaba un corto beso en sus labios, la tía Shizune se había quedado un par de metros alejada de ellos, alerta por si alguien se acercaba.

— Te extrañé tanto — Confesó con el carmín tiñendo sus mejillas — Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, al tiempo que le acariciaba su sedoso cabello — Lo he estado pensado mucho, y creo que tengo la solución para poder estar juntos, tú…

— Yo también lo he estado pensando — La cortó él.

Ella se separó de su abrazo y lo miró sin comprender — Y ¿Qué has pensado?

— Debemos fugarnos, es la única manera de poder estar juntos — Sentenció.

— ¿Qué?, no Sasuke, esa no es la manera de hacer las cosas — Vio como él frunció el ceño ante sus palabras — Sabes que amo a mi padre, y que él está enfermo del corazón, no podría dejarlo así sin más, lo mataría de la tristeza — Te propongo algo — Tomó las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, apretándolas con ternura — Mañana ve a mi casa, habla con él, y si se niega a aprobar nuestra relación, te prometo que haré lo que decidas.

El moreno lo pensó durante unos momentos, para luego asentir con la cabeza — De acuerdo, pero sé cuál será la respuesta — Acarició su mentón con dos dedos, para luego acercarla a su rostro y besarla con ansias.

* * *

— Mi querido Sai — Un joven de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos negros, recibió con un abrazo a su mejor amigo, ambos solían frecuentar el exclusivo club de la ciudad, construido para la el entretenimiento de la clase alta de la Colonia del Sur — Bienvenido amigo, te estaba esperando, tengo noticias nada agradables que darte.

Sai lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, seguramente su amigo se refería a los jugadores que apostarían aquella noche a las cartas, pero no se imaginaba cuán lejos estaba de la realidad.

— Vamos a la parte del jardín — Sugirió.

Ambos jóvenes se trasladaron al amplio jardín con el que contaba el club, había un pequeño lago, rodeado por bancos, y árboles, en otra sección se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de flores, y una fuente, los dos se sentaron en uno de los bancos más alejados, escapando de los oídos curiosos.

— Sai, quiero que te tomes esto con calma, pero se rumora que.. — Hizo una pequeña pausa — Tu hermana tiene un amorío con un capitán del ejército.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Kiba? — Sai agarró al castaño por el cuello de la camisa, y lo retó con la mirada, a que volviera a repetir sus palabras.

— Cálmate querido amigo, yo solo te repito lo que me han contado, sabes que quiero a Sakurita como si fuese mi hermana — Se defendió nervioso, su semblante estaba más pálido que el papel.

El moreno bufó — Tú no quieres ni siquiera a Ino, que es tu hermana — Soltó el agarre en la camisa y palmeó su mejilla derecha — Esto es grave amigo, si la tonta de Sakura en verdad está enredada con un don nadie, y no se casa con un hombre de nuestra clase, que pueda financiar las deudas de la hacienda de mi padre, nos iremos a la banca rota irremediablemente.

Kiba enarco una ceja — ¿La hacienda de tu padre o las deudas de juego que tú tienes? — Cuestionó burlón.

El Haruno lo fulminó con la mirada — Me ofendes al pensar que quiero un cuñado millonario, para saldar mis deudas — Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, para luego romper en carcajadas.

— Claro, tú no eres capaz, siempre piensas en el bienestar de los tuyos, antes que en ti mismo — Volvió a soltar una carcajada socarrona.

Sai se puso serio de golpe — Debo hablar con mi madre, esto es serio, tiene que evitar que Sakura cometa una estupidez y nos perjudique a todos.

— Dudo mucho que ella pueda hacer algo, tu hermana a rechazado a todos los pretendientes que la han cortejado, y tu padre siempre la apoya, permitiéndole hacer lo que quiera, estoy seguro que en esta ocasión será igual.

— No — Rugió el moreno — No lo permitiré, y estoy seguro que mi madre tampoco, una cosa es que ella quiera quedarse solterona como la tía Shizune, y otra muy distinta es que se case con un capitancito de quinta. Necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ese sujeto.

Kiba asintió — Se rumora que su nombre es Sasuke Senju, y está bajo las órdenes, general Yamato, es todo lo que sé hasta el momento.

— Bien, mañana mismo hablaré con mi madre y le contaré todo, estoy seguro que ella sabrá qué hacer.

* * *

Mebuki Haruno, se encontraba recostada en un amplio sillón en la biblioteca de su mansión, cuando escuchó la voz de su primogénito al otro lado de l puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

— Adelante — Dejó el libro sobre su regazo y enderezó su postura.

Sai llegó hasta quedar frente a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente, al cual ella correspondió con un pequeño abrazo. — Madre tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy serio.

La dama lo miró preocupada, le asustó el semblante tan serio del joven — ¿Qué sucede? — Lo cuestionó.

— Es sobre Sakura — Sai tomó asiento junto a su madre — Está circulando el rumor de que mi hermana mantiene un romance con un capitán del ejército, un don nadie sin apellido, ni fortuna.

Mebuki llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca, para ahogar el grito de sorpresa — No es posible, esa tonta no nos puede estar haciendo esto — Espetó. — ¿Quién te lo contó?

— Kiba, tal parece que los comentarios ya se han hecho presentes en el club.

— No, no, no — Mebuki se levantó del sillón, dejando caer el libro al piso, y negando con la cabeza, — ¿Es que quiere matar a tu padre? Sería una deshonra que desposara a un muerto de hambre, además necesitamos que se case con un millonario, sería la única forma de salvar nuestro patrimonio. ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Exigió saber.

— Sasuke Senju, está en la división del general Yamato, no sé nada más, le pedí a Kiba que investigara.

— Bien, eso nos facilita las cosas — Relajó sus facciones — Yamato es muy amigo de tu padre, y hará cualquier cosa por salvar el honor de su hija, hoy mismo iré a hablar con él.

— Me parece buena idea y ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi hermana?, creo que ya va siendo hora de que le cuentes sobre nuestra verdadera situación económica, y que ella tiene el deber de salvar a la familia de la ruina.

Mebuki asintió — Eso haré luego de resolver el problema del tal Sasuke.

Dos golpes en la puerta, los hicieron desviar su atención — Adelante — La voz de la mujer sonó enojada, le molestaba que los interrumpieran durante una conversación tan importante.

— Disculpe señora, pero hay un joven en la entrada que pregunta por el señor Kizashi.

— ¿De quién se trata?

— No me dijo su nombre, solo que deseaba hablar con el señor, pero es del ejército, porque usa su uniforme.

Mebuki lo meditó un momento antes de hablar — Mi marido está descansando, pidió que no se le importunara, así que yo iré a atenderlo en un momento, retírate.

— Con permiso — La sirvienta hizo una inclinación de cabeza, para luego marcharse.

— Enseguida vuelvo — Le informó a su hijo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, él solo asintió en respuesta.

.

.

Mebuki abrió la puerta de entrada, encontrándose con un joven de no más de 20 años, de rasgos finos y mirada intensa.

— Buenos días señora, he venido a hablar con el general Haruno.

— Buenos días, mi marido no puede atenderlo en este momento, pero dígame cuál es su asunto, y yo le daré su mensaje.

¿El general Yamato lo envía?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza — Es un asunto personal, creo que volveré después — Le hizo una reverencia, para luego marcharse.

— Esperé, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El moreno dudó un momento antes de contestar — Senju Sasuke.

Mebuki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa — Entonces eres tú — Siseó.

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y la miró a la cara, le dio la impresión de que esa mujer sabía de la relación que mantenía con Sakura, y las siguientes palabras de ella se lo confirmaron.

— Tú eres el arribista que enredó a mi hija, y pretende aprovecharse de ella para tener una mejor posición en la sociedad — Lo miró con desprecio, como si de un insecto se tratara.

El aludido frunció el ceño — No estoy con Sakura por los motivos que usted dice, quiero convertirla en mi esposa..

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Mírate, eres un muerto de hambre que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, así que te recomiendo que te largues de aquí, ni mi marido ni yo, permitiremos nunca que te cases con ella.

Sasuke no agregó nada más, solo le dedicó una mirada arrogante y se marchó, ya sabía que eso pasaría, los padres de Sakura no lo iban a aceptar, y lo más alarmante es que ya los habían descubierto, eso empeoraba las cosas, ahora tendrían que adelantar sus planes de escape. Suspiró con pesadez, en momentos como estos desearía haberse quedado en el pueblo en que nació y usar ese apellido, negó con la cabeza, eso nunca, no se rebajaría a tal cosa.

* * *

Era de madrugada, cuando escuchó el tan conocido ruido de piedritas golpeando contra el cristal de su ventana, se levantó de prisa, para colocarse la bata sobre su camisón, y asomarse por el balcón de su habitación, y allí lo vio escondido entre las plantas, le hizo una señal con la mano, para indicarle que pronto bajaría a su encuentro.

Con sumo cuidado salió de su habitación y llegó hasta la cocina, abrió lentamente la puerta que daba al jardín, procurando que no hiciera ruido, al verse en el amplio jardín y sentir la hierba fría, bajo sus pies descalzos no pudo evitar sonreír, en momentos como ese podía sentirse libre, fuera del control de su madre, y de esa sociedad que exigía tanto de ella, era solo una joven de 18 años, por Dios santo, deberían tenerle más consideración.

Llegó hasta el pequeño Kiosko adornado con enredaderas que para esa época estaban cubiertas de flores, y regalaban una vista de ensueño bajo los tenues rayos de la luna, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el interior de la pequeña construcción, escrutándola con la mirada, un fuerte sonrojo la cubrió, al verse el objeto de su atención.

No importaba las veces que él hiciera lo mismo, ella siempre reaccionaría con timidez ante el moreno, la ponía nerviosa su cercanía, y el atractivo físico de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho a controlarse.

Se sentó a su lado, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su aroma a flores, y de la tibieza de su cuerpo, que se podía percibir por encima de la tela de algodón, la besó con calma disfrutando al máximo de la caricia.

— Tenemos problemas — Susurró, y ella lo miró aterrada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

— Tu madre ya sabe de lo nuestro.

Sakura palideció al instante, ¿Cómo.. cómo lo sabes? ¿Mi padre lo sabe también?

— No lo sé, esta tarde vine a tu casa, a hablar con tu padre, tal y como me lo pediste, pero fue ella quien me recibió — Frunció el ceño — Y me insultó diciéndome que estaba contigo por tu dinero, y que no permitiría que estuviésemos juntos.

— No puede ser — Un par de lágrimas se escaparon del control de la pelirosa — ¿Que haremos ahora?

Sasuke la estrechó nuevamente entre sus fuertes brazos — Mi propuesta sigue en pie, lo mejor será que nos fuguemos.

Ella se removió inquieta, y se mantuvo en silencio algunos minutos — Esta bien — Resolvió al fin — ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

— Dame un par de días para prepararlo todo, te mantendré informada, confía en mí — Ella asintió, para luego depositar un corto beso en sus labios, y regresar a su habitación.

* * *

— Buenos días Yamato, lamento mucho molestarte en tu trabajo, pero el asunto que me trae hasta aquí es urgente — Mebuki Haruno, había ido al despacho de Yamato en busca de su ayuda para alejar a Sasuke de Sakura.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mebuki? ¿Se trata de la salud de Kizashi? — Preguntó en tono alarmado.

— No, afortunadamente, él se encuentra estable — Lo tranquilizó — Se trata de Sakura — Hizo una mueca de preocupación.

El general se acomodó mejor en su asiento, prestándole toda la atención a la mujer frente a él.

— Mi hija, mi pobre niña — Continuó Mebuki, con fingida desesperación — Está siendo acosada por un mal hombre, ya sabes que ella es muy inocente, y él se ha aprovechado de eso para enredarla, no quiero contárselo a su padre porque puede hacerle daño en su estado.

Yamato asintió — Te entiendo Mabuki, tu deber como madre es defender la honra de Sakura, tú solo dime como puedo ayudarte, y con gusto lo haré.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros — Bueno quiero que lo alejes de Sakura, para ti no será difícil porque se trata de uno de tus subordinados.

El general siempre mantenía un semblante serio, pero esta vez no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sorpresa — ¿De quién se trata? — Cuestionó con voz grave.

— Sasuke Senju — Escupió ella con desdén.

La sorpresa fue mayor en el semblante del hombre, no podía creer algo así del mejor capitán bajo su mando, pero dudaba que Mebuki jugara así con el honor de una persona, y más si su hija estaba involucrada — ¿Estas completamente segura? — Cuestionó aún incrédulo.

— Así es, tuvo la osadía de ir ayer a mi casa, pidió hablar con Kizashi, pero afortunadamente yo lo intercepté, no quiero ni imaginar qué hubiese pasado con su débil corazón — Cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, para ocultar el naciente llanto.

— Tranquila, yo te ayudaré, me encargaré de que Senju no vuelva a molestar a Sakura — Le aseguró.

— Gracias Yamato, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

* * *

— ¿Pudiste hablar con el general Yamato? — Cuestionó Sai a su madre, cuando esta se reunió con él, en el jardín de la mansión Haruno.

— Por supuesto — Esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa — Me aseguró que se encargará del problema.

— Perfecto, yo también te tengo una muy buena noticia, Kiba me contó, que hace poco regresó de España Itachi Uchiha.

— Y ¿Qué con eso? — Ella lo miró sin comprender.

— Pues que será el marido perfecto para Sakura — Dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Un Uchiha? — Preguntó como si se tratara de una locura — Sabes que ellos apoyan al tal Hatake, que quiere ser presidente, y así terminar con la monarquía española, eso no nos conviene a los de nuestra clase.

Sai bufó molesto — Madre no estamos en posición de exigir, Itachi es multimillonario, recuerda que él y su primo Shizui son los únicos sobrevivientes de la epidemia de hace más de un año, y toda la fortuna de los Uchiha pasó a manos de ellos, principalmente de las de Itachi.

Mebuki sopesó la idea un momento — No es que me haga muy feliz la idea, pero tienes toda la razón, necesitamos su dinero para pagar nuestras deudas y sacar la hacienda a flote — Suspiró resignada — Hazle una invitación formal, dile que daremos una cena en su honor.

El moreno asintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

Sakura paseaba por la plaza en compañía de Shizune, llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde menta, a juego con su sombrero cuya cinta amarrada por debajo de su mentón, terminaba en un coqueto lazo, la sombrilla adornada con encajes era del mismo tono que el vestido, y sus guantes de seda, blanco hueso.

Sonreía, mientras conversaba animadamente con su tía, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde, que revolvía los largos rizos de su cabellera rosa.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con una desconocida, pero que le era tan familiar a la vez, sus ojos jades se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, esos ojos negros eran idénticos a los de él, pero el dueño sin duda era otro.

Frente a ella, a unos pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba un hombre joven, de tez blanca, cuerpo escultural, cabello tan negro como el carbón, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, de la que escapaban dos mechones más cortos, colocados a ambos lados de su rostro, su nariz perfilada, sus labios delgados y finos, hacían de su persona una imagen más que atractiva.

Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca, un traje negro, una botas del mismo color que le llegaban a la altura de las rodillas, y una chaqueta marrón que le cubría el inicio de las botas.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, pero cuando el extraño le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa, apartó la mirada rápidamente, completamente ruborizada, al volver a mirar al mismo sitio que segundos antes, él ya no se encontraba.

* * *

Mil gracias a las lindas personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capi final de Decisión Equivocada.

Gracias Dona, estoy usando los guiones como me recomendaste, espero me acompañes también en esta historia y que te guste tanto como la anterior.

Hola a todas mis bellas lectoras, he vuelto con otro fic, un ItaSasuSaku, sí un triángulo amoroso, en una época un tanto difícil para nosotras las mujeres, donde nuestra opinión no contaba mucho, deseo que les guste el capi, y que me lo hagan saber en un comentario.

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Adaptación.**

 **Capítulo 2**

— Buenos días padre — Sakura entró a la habitación de su padre, con una radiante sonrisa — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

El general Haruno se encontraba recostado en su cama, con unas ligeras ojeras sombreando sus ojos, al ver a su niña le sonrió — Un poco cansado, pero mejor que ayer.

— Me alegro tanto — Se sentó a su lado, y besó su frente — Me asusté mucho anoche, pensé lo peor.

Su padre se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado, y la abrazó — Tranquila mi niña, ya sabes que no es la primera vez que siento ese dolor en el pecho, ni será la última.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mojando de lágrimas el rostro de su progenitor — Lo sé, pero no quiero que te suceda nada malo — Sollozó.

Kizashi acarició con dulzura la cabeza de Sakura — Es algo inevitable, morir es tan natural como nacer.

— No quiero — Susurró, entre hipidos — No quiere que me dejes sola.

Él rió por lo bajo — No estarás sola, tendrás la compañía de Shizune, tu madre, y bueno también la de Sai, frunció un poco los labios al pronunciar el nombre de su primogénito. — Además ya es momento de que te cases, y formes una familia.

Ella se separó un poco de su lado, inquieta por sus palabras, — ¿Ca..casarme? ¿Me obligarás a hacerlo con alguno de esos hombres que han pedido mi mano?.

— No te obligaré a nada — La tranquilizó — Pero ya es hora de que te cases, todas las jóvenes de tu edad lo están, y cuando me vaya por lo menos quiero que quedes protegida, bajo el amparo de un buen hombre.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, meditando cómo hablarle a su padre sobre Sasuke, el joven tenía la plena seguridad de que los Haruno jamás lo aceptarían, pero ella confiaba en la bondad de Kizashi, y en lo mucho que la amaba. — Padre, ¿A ti te molestaría si me casara con un hombre que no es de nuestra posición social?

El general Haruno la miró sin comprender — No te entiendo Sakura, explicate por favor.

— Me..me refiero a que si fuera un hombre decente, que me amara, aunque no tuviera una fortuna como la nuestra. — Se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa, la mirada escrutadora que le estaba dedicando su padre no la ayudaba en nada a relajarse, y ella que pensaba confesarle lo de Sasuke, se rió internamente de sí misma, se sentía como una niñita cobarde.

— ¿Estás interesada en alguien?

— No, — Negó con rapidez — Yo solo quería saber tu opinión — Sonrió nerviosa — Es que considero que lo importante no es el dinero, sino que la persona tenga buenos sentimientos y sea responsable, respetuoso, ya sabe.

Kizashi sonrió — Eres una romántica, mi niña — Acarició una de sus mejillas — Mereces casarte con un buen hombre.

— ¿Interrumpo? — Mebuki ingresó a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía el desayuno de su esposo.

— Tú nunca interrumpes querida — Sonrió.

Sakura se levantó de la cama, para darle un beso a su madre — Buenos días.

— Buenos días Sakura, creo que debes bajar a la sala, tu amiga Ino ya volvió de su luna de miel, y te está esperando.

— ¿Ino? — Que bueno madre, la había extrañado mucho — Regresó a la cama y besó la frente de Kizashi — Luego vengo a verte, descansa.

Él solo asintió, cuando Sakura hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, le dedicó una mirada preocupada a su esposa — Mebuki, ¿Sabes si Sakura está interesada ena algún hombre?

La mujer tuvo que reprimir el miedo que le causó la pregunta de su marido ¿Habría escuchado el rumor que se esparcía por el pueblo? — No lo sé — Mintió — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kizashi frunció el ceño — Hace un momento me ha preguntado si me molestaría que se casara con un hombre pobre.

La dama tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un grito de ira, sentía el enorme deseo de abofetear a la tonta de su hija, solo rogaba que su marido no fuera tan blando como siempre, y le complaciera su capricho, prefería morir, antes de que un capitancito muerto de hambre, entrara a formar parte de su familia — ¿Tú qué le contestaste? — Preguntó haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, pero no estaba segura de mantenerlo, si la respuesta de su marido era la que ella tanto temía.

— Nada realmente, le dije que ella es una romántica, y que merece casarse con un buen hombre, pero su pregunta me inquieta, quiero que la mantengas vigilada, Sakura es una joven muy inocente, y no deseo que un mal hombre se aproveche de ella.

La mujer sonrió, por lo menos por esta vez, su marido estaba de acuerdo con ella, ya podía estar tranquila, el tal Sasuke no representaría más un problema. — Así lo haré, sabes que mi deber como madre es proteger a Sakura, por cierto, casi lo olvidaba, le pedí a Sai que invitara a Itachi Uchiha a cenar, hace poco que regresó de Europa.

— ¿Uchiha? — El general la miró suspicaz — Creí que no te agradaban los Uchiha, por tener una forma diferente de pensar a la nuestra.

— Sí, pero creo que debemos ser solidarios con él, perdió a toda su familia, el pobre muchacho está prácticamente solo en el mundo.

Kizashi enarco una ceja — ¿No será que quieres que él y nuestra hija se casen?

Mebuki suspiro con cansancio, — Está bien, me atrapaste, pero no puedes culparme por querer buscarle un buen marido a nuestra hija, no deseo que se quede solterona como Shizune. — Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y tomó la mano de su esposo — Nosotros no seremos eternos, y quiero que quede protegida.

Él asintió — Solo te pido que no fuerces las cosas, deja que los muchachos se conozcan, y decidan por ellos mismos.

La mujer asintió, aunque no se limitaría a eso, no esperaría, tendría que contarle su verdadera situación económica a Sakura, y persuadirla para que se casara con el Uchiha, y así poder salvar la hacienda, que era su patrimonio.

.

.

.

— Ino — Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, apenas la vio, la joven rubia de ojos azules la estrechó entre sus brazos de tal forma que casi le corta la respiración — ¿Quieres matarme? — Le reclamó con fingida molestia.

La joven rubia rió por el comentario — Claro que no tonta, ¿Que haría yo sin mi mejor amiga?

— Ah pues tendrías a Kiba para hacerte compañía — Señaló burlona.

— Y tú a Sai — Dijo en el mismo tono.

Ambas se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas — Te extrañé — Confesó la pelirosa — Tienes que contarme todo sobre tu viaje de bodas, y como es la vida de casada.

— Claro que sí, pero — Miró para todos lados — Mejor vamos a tu habitación — Susurró.

.

Ahora sí, cuéntamelo todo — Sakura tomó las manos de Ino entre las suyas, y la miró con los ojos brillantes.

— Pues que te puedo decir, todo es maravilloso — Se sonrojó — Shikaku es tierno y muy protector, me trata como si yo fuese su mayor tesoro — Dijo soñadora — No me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser su esposa.

— Así también me trata mi padre — Sonrió Sakura, ¿De verdad eres feliz? ¿Lo amas? — La cuestionó.

Ino suspiró — Sí ya sé que lo dices por la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros, me has repetido hasta el cansancio que no puedo amar a alguien 20 años mayor que yo, y que debí casarme con un joven de mi edad, pero ya sabes lo que pienso, nuestras madres y abuelas se casaron con hombres mayores, y han sido muy felices, además los jóvenes de nuestra edad aún no piensan en casarse, ellos lo harán cuando sean mayores.

Shikaku es el hombre que necesito a mi lado, me da seguridad, me complace, y tiene una posición envidiable en toda la Colonia del Sur, es nada más y nada menos que el alcalde —Señaló con orgullo.

— Eso no es amor — Rebatió ella — Las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que estás cerca de la persona amada, el soñar con compartir toda la vida juntos, anhelar despertar todos los días a su lado. — Compuso una cara soñadora.

— Sasuke Senju, ¿eh?.

— Shhhh — La pelirosa le tapó la boca a su amiga — No menciones su nombre aquí — Le susurró.

Ino la miró sin comprender, pero asintió para que la liberara — ¿Qué sucede?

— Él me dijo que mi madre descubrió lo nuestro, estoy segura de que fue Sai quien se lo contó, por fortuna mi padre aún no lo sabe.

La joven rubia ahogó un grito de sorpresa — Sakura esto ya se está saliendo de control, lo mejor es que te olvides de él, y te cases con alguien que apruebe tu familia.

La pelirosa se levantó de golpe de la cama — No, no lo haré, no concibo mi vida lejos de él — Sus ojos se cristalizaron — Lo amo demasiado, nos iremos lejos de aquí.

— ¿Enloqueciste? — La miró incrédula — No puedes traicionar así a tus padres.

— Tampoco puedo alejarme de él, entiendeme por favor.

Ino negó con la cabeza — Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, tanto como si fueses mi hermana, pero no me pidas que esté de acuerdo con esta locura — Suplicó.

— Ino, por favor, no te pido que me apoyes, solo no me juzgues.

— Nunca haría eso, tonta — Sonrió — Bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, para eso estamos las amigas — Resolvió resignada.

* * *

— Itachi ¿Ya me puedes decir por qué me sacaste casi a rastras de mi cama? — Shisui miró a su primo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

— Iremos a hablar con Kabuto Yakushi, él es el encargado de llevar las finanzas de las propiedades de mi padre, y de otros miembros de la familia.

Sishui metió las manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada — ¿Te harás cargo de la administración personalmente?

— Sabes que mi profesión es otra, yo estudié medicina, así que me veré en la necesidad de contratar un nuevo administrador.

— Mis servicios están a tu disposición — Sonrió.

— Lo pensaré — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado. — ¿Podrás con toda esa responsabilidad? — Cuestionó.

— La duda me ofende — Fingió indignación — Soy un Uchiha, por supuesto que podré.

— Bien — Asintió con la cabeza — Pero contrataré uno para la hacienda de Konoha, lo necesito allí de tiempo completo.

— Como desees — El joven se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

— Buenos días, ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y él es mi primo Shisui Uchiha — El mencionado lo saludó con mano. — Estoy aquí para revisar los libros de cuenta de mi padre, y de estos miembros de mi familia — Le extendió una hoja, que contenía los nombres de los Uchihas fallecidos, cuyas propiedades habían pasado a manos de Itachi.

— Oh, sí claro — Tomó la hoja visiblemente nervioso, mientras forzaba una sonrisa — Acompañeme por favor.

Itachi siguió a Kabuto hacia el interior de una estancia más pequeña, mientras Shisui los esperaba afuera, cómodamente sentado en un sofá.

Kabuto sacó de un cajón que tenía bajo llave, tres libros de un grosor algo considerable, — Aquí están las cuentas del señor Fugaku, y las otras que usted me solicitó.

— Se lo agradezco — Tomó los libros entre las manos, e hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero Kabuto lo detuvo.

— ¿Piensa llevárselos? — Su voz sonó claramente nerviosa, y eso solo ayudaba al moreno a comprobar las sospechas que tenía sobre ese hombre, un ladrón y un usurero.

— Así es, los revisaré hoy y mañana volveré a primera hora para que discutamos ciertos detalles — Abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a Kabuto más nervioso que antes.

* * *

— ¿Madre has recibido alguna noticia del general Yamato?

Mebuki negó con la cabeza — No Sai, y eso me tiene muy intranquila, en cualquier momento tu hermana puede cometer una estupidez, la muy insensata se atrevió a preguntarle a tu padre si le molestaría que ella se cara con un hombre pobre.

— ¿Qué?, se volvió loca, dime por favor que mi padre no la complacerá en esa idiotez.

— Por fortuna no — Lo tranquilizó — Me pidió que la tenga vigilada, espero que no llegue a enterarse de lo que está haciendo, o su corazón no lo resistirá.

— Tranquila madre, en ideado un plan que nos asegurará la destrucción de esa estúpida relación — Esbozó una de sus sonrisas, carentes de sentimientos.

* * *

— Buenas tardes ¿Que se le ofrece? — Una de las empleadas de la mansión Haruno le abrió la puerta a una joven que no aparentaba más de 20 años, de cabello y ojos rojos, cubiertos por unas gafas negras.

La joven sirvienta la recorrió con la mirada, frunció el ceño levemente, al ver la forma tan "poco decente", en la que iba vestida, y detuvo su inspección en el abultado vientre de la desconocida.

— Vengo a ver a la señorita Sakura Haruno.

— Espere aquí un momento, veré si la señorita puede atenderla — Le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara, provocando que la pelirroja bufara molesta..

.

— Señorita hay una mujer que pide hablar con usted.

— ¿Una mujer? — La miró extrañada — ¿De quién se trata?

— No lo sé, nunca la había visto, pero su forma de hablar y de vestir, no me inspira mucha confianza, si usted desea puede pedirle que marche.

— No, está bien, bajaré a ver qué es lo que necesita.

.

.

— Buenos tardes, yo soy Sakura Haruno, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?.

La pelirroja miró por unos instantes a la pelirosa, para luego componer una mueca de tristeza — Es usted muy hermosa, ahora lo entiendo todo.

— ¿Disculpe?, ¿A qué se refiere? — Sakura la miró sin comprender.

— Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki, y soy la esposa del capitán Sasuke Senju, y estamos esperando un hijo — Pasó su mano por la redondez de su vientre, que aparentaba tener unos seis meses de gestación.

Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo, sintió como si su alma se fuera hasta los pies, palideció de golpe, y creyó que se desmayaría en ese preciso momento — No — Dijo más para sí misma — Eso no es cierto, usted miente — La acusó con firmeza — Sasuke no puede haberme engañado de esa forma.

Karin la miró con una mueca fingida de lástima — Sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted, se ve que es una buena persona, a mí me dejó sola en el pueblo en el que vivo cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, vine hasta aquí a buscarlo, pero me despreció al verme, luego me enteré por Naruto, que estaba pensando casarse con una joven millonaria y así vivir rodeado de lujos.

— MIENTE — Sakura no lo soportó más, y le gritó a Karin — Quiero que se vaya ya mismo de mi casa.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo Sakura? — Mebuki apareció en la sala con una cara de pocos amigos, seguida por Shizune, que alternaba la mirada entre su sobrina y la desconocida.

— Buenas tardes señora, es mi culpa, yo vine a contarle la verdad a la señorita, pero creo que lo tomó muy mal.

Mebuki le envió una mirada despectiva a la recién llegada — ¿Sakura a qué se refiere esta..mujer? — Escupió con desprecio.

— Ella miente madre, tía Shizune — Abrazó a la morena, que le correspondió intentando calmar su llanto y el temblor de su cuerpo — Dice que es la esposa de Sasuke y que está embarazada de él — Hipo.

Shizune ahogó un grito de sorpresa, y abrazó con más fuerza a su sobrina, comprendiendo ahora su actitud. — Tranquila mi amor — Le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Karin — Seguro todo debe tener una buena explicación.

Mebuki frunció el ceño — Así que todo es por ese capitancito — Miró duramente a su hija — Lo sabía, que era un maldito aprovechado — Volvió su mirada hacia Karin — Si eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, ya puede retirarse.

La pelirroja asintió — Lo lamento señorita — Se dirigió a Sakura antes de salir de la mansión Haruno.

La joven ni se inmutó, estaba tan sumida en su dolor, que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver a Sasuke, y que él le desmintiera todo lo que esa mujer había dicho — Debo verlo — Le susurró a Shizune.

— De aquí no vas a salir — Sentenció su madre — Ya bastante has enlodado el buen nombre de la familia, para ahora ir a buscar a ese tipejo, como si fueras una cualquiera.

— Basta Mebuki, no le hables así, ¿No ves que está destrozada? — Pidió Shizune con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No interfieras, tú la has secundado en todas esas estupideces, vete a tu habitación, y no saldrás de allí hasta que yo lo decida.

— Madre por favor, solo permíteme hablar con él una vez, te lo suplico.

— Dejala madre, yo la acompañaré.

Las tres mujeres miraron en la dirección en la que provenía la voz, encontrando a Sai recostado del marco de la puerta.

— ¿Tú también te has vuelto loco? — Lo cuestionó Mebuki — Imagínate lo que dirán si ven a tu hermana en el cuartel.

— Por eso yo iré con ella, no será extraño que los hijos del general retirado vayan a visitar al nuevo general, quizás a llevarle algún mensaje de su padre.

La mayor lo meditó un momento — De acuerdo, sin con esto esta niña tonta ya deja la obsesión con ese tipejo.

— Te lo agradezco madre, te prometo que seré discreta. — Se marchó con su hermano, pero lo detuvo antes de salir del jardín — ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? — Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Opino igual que mi madre, no deseo que sigas enlodando nuestro buen nombre — Espetó — Ahora apresúrate.

Sakura frunció los labios — De todas formas te lo agradezco Sai.

Él solo le dedicó una mirada desinteresada, en respuesta.

* * *

— Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? — Sakura y Sai llegaron al cuartel del ejército, y un joven teniente los recibió.

— Buenas tardes, soy Sai Haruno, y la señorita es mi hermana — Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia — Hemos venido a hablar con el capitán Senju.

— Lo lamento mucho señor Haruno, pero el capitán no se presentó hoy a trabajar.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró Sakura, pero se cayó al ver la mirada que le dirigía su hermano.

— Se lo agradezco mucho.

— A sus órdenes.

— Sakura, Sai, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — El general Yamato llegó hasta ellos.

— Buenas tardes general, hemos solicitado hablar con el capitán Senju, pero se nos ha informado que él no se encuentra.

Yamato se tensó, algo visible para ambos hermanos, luego carraspeó algo incómodo, por lo que tendría que decir a continuación — El capitán se ha dado de baja, renunció a su cargo sin ninguna razón aparente, la verdad es algo muy lamentable porque tenía mucho futuro en esta profesión, era un joven talentoso, y ahora será considerado un traidor.

Sakura no entendía mucho sobre la forma de proceder entre los oficiales del ejército, pero si de algo estaba segura es que a los traidores se les condenaba a la muerte, un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y sintió como sus piernas no soportaron más el peso de su cuerpo, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

— Camina Senju — Espetó uno de los soldados que conducía a Sasuke por un bosque donde estaba ubicada la cárcel en la que permanecería el resto de su vida, al lado del soldado pelirrojo de nombre Sasori, iba otro de cabellos plateados llamado Hidan, Sasuke iba en medio de ambos, y delante Naruto, quién los dirigía, y de cuando en cuando miraba a sus acompañantes por el rabillo del ojo.

Sabía lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, tenderle una trampa, todo por la culpa de la familia Haruno, la noche anterior mandaron a buscar al moreno por órdenes del general Yamato, este lo acusó de ser un espía de los rebeldes, y lo condenó al encarcelamiento durante toda la vida del ahora ex capitán. Él se defendió argumentando que eran calumnias, pero nada de lo que dijo fue escuchado, por fortuna para su amigo, Naruto había sido asignado a dirigir la misión, y él no permitiría que se cometiera tal injusticia.

En un movimiento rápido sacó su arma, y le disparó a Hidan en una de sus piernas, Sasori quedó en shock momentáneamente, cosa que Sasuke aprovechó para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara usando su cabeza, que lo dejó en el piso, inconsciente.

Los dos amigos desarmaron a los soldados y se dispusieron a caminar en sentido contrario, al que se dirigían minutos antes.

— ¿Qué haremos con ellos? — Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke lo meditó un momento, Hidan se retorcía del dolor que le causaba su pierna herida, mientras Sasori permanecía aún sin sentido. Tomó su arma y con el cañón golpeó la nuca de Hidan dejándolo también inconsciente — Larguémonos de aquí — Ambos empezaron a correr, de regreso a la ciudad, pero ahora tendrían que refugiarse en algún lugar, y disfrazarse, el moreno suspiró, ahora sí era un verdadero traidor.

* * *

Shisui estiró los brazos y la espalda, se sentía realmente agotado, se la había pasado prácticamente todo el día revisando los libros de cuenta en compañía de Itachi — Por fin terminamos — Bostezo — ¿Quieres ir un rato al club?

Itachi enarco una ceja — Hace un rato te estabas quejando de que morías de cansancio.

Shisui soltó una risita — Lo sé, pero precisamente por eso, distraerme un rato no me caerá nada mal, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, tal vez tengas suerte y vuelvas a ver a la misteriosa dama de la plaza, es más creo que averiguaré allí de quién se trata.

— ¿Averiguarás? — Preguntó incrédulo — Ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

— No creo que sea muy difícil, dudo que existan muchas personas con ese exótico color de cabello — Se encogió de hombros.

El moreno lo meditó un momento para luego asentir resignado, provocando una sonrisa en Shisui.

* * *

— A que no adivinas quién está aquí en el club — Kiba llegó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba Sai, jugando al poker, y le susurró en el oído.

— No estoy para tus adivinanzas — Espetó, la noche no había sido nada buena, en todas las partidas resultaba perdedor.

— Itachi Uchiha — Pronunció lentamente el nombre, y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro — Y esa no es la mejor parte, sino que su primo pregunta insistentemente por una joven de cabellos rosas.

— Parece que la noche acaba de mejorar — Sonrió malicioso.

.

.

.

— Buenas noches señores Uchiha, mi nombre es Kiba Yamanaka, y este es mi amigo Sai Haruno — Itachi levantó levemente la mirada, al escuchar pronunciar ese apellido, según las averiguaciones de Shisui, la chica de la plaza se llamaba Sakura Haruno, así que el joven frente a él, sin duda debía ser su pariente.

— Mucho gusto — Shisui fue el primero en saludar aceptando la mano que le ofrecían los jóvenes y estrechándolas en un saludo respetuoso.

Itachi lo secundó con un seco buenas noches, y el saludo de manos.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos? — Preguntó el castaño.

— Por supuesto — Respondió Shisui — Será todo un honor.

Los cuatro hombres permanecieron juntos alrededor de dos horas, Kiba y Shisui eran los que más hablaban, en poco tiempo se trataban como grandes amigos, Sai intervenía de vez en cuando en la conversación, sin embargo Itachi, apenas y abrió la boca, parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

— Señor Itachi — La voz de Sai lo trajo de vuelta de su ensimismamiento — Mis padres me han pedido que lo invite a una cena que se realizará este sábado en mi casa, usted también está invitado señor Shisui.

— Yo acepto encantado, pero por favor tráteme de tú, me hace sentir muy viejo al decirme señor.

— De acuerdo, pero solo si tu también me tuteas — Y ¿Usted qué dice señor Itachi?

— Disculpeme, pero no sé exactamente cuál es su residencia.

— Pero que torpe soy, olvidaba que ustedes llegaron hace poco a la ciudad, bueno vivo en la mansión Haruno, soy el hijo mayor del general retirado kizashi Haruno, mi casa es la que queda frente a la plaza.

— ¿Entonces tienes más hermanos? — Preguntó Shisui, Itachi tenía el mismo interés en saber la respuesta, pero no era tan dado a socializar como su primo.

— Sí, una hermana, Sakura — Sai sonrió internamente al ver como los ojos de Itachi brillaban de interés al escuchar el nombre de su hermana, el que ese par se casara sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

— Acepto su invitación — Pronunció Itachi, fingiendo desinterés.

— Perfecto, los veré allí el sábado a las 7:00, ahora nos retiramos caballeros, que sigan pasando una excelente noche.

Al caminar hacia el lugar en que antes se encontraba, Sai no pudo reprimir el impulso de sonreír, lo había logrado, ya casi podía ver a la tonta de su hermana convertida en la señora Uchiha, y ae él disfrutando de los millones de su cuñado.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi , Miku-sakura98 , Jeamie Soraya.

Hola a todos y todas, muchas gracias a los que han leído el primer capi de este fic, deseo que les haya gustado.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capi, lo dividí en dos partes, porque era muy largo, así que procuraré subir la conti esta misma semana.

Deseo que les guste, y pido me hagan saber su opinión a través de un comentario.

Hasta el próximo capi.

Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Adaptación.**

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy mi niña? — Shizune se sentó en la cama de su sobrina, en donde la joven se encontraba y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

— Igual — Respondió desganada, habían pasado ya tres días desde lo sucedido con Karin y Sasuke. La pelirosa se encontraba más pálida y ojerosa, sus labios estaban resecos y la mirada parecía ausente.

— Sakura, no quiero parecer cruel, pero recuerda que te lo dije en varias ocasiones — Ino se sentó al otro lado de la pelirosa, abrazándola.

— Lo sé — Sollozó — Pero me parece tan difícil de creer todo lo que está sucediendo, Sasuke parecía tan sincero, el corazón me duele como si lo hubiesen roto en mil pedazos.

— Ya calmate, o terminarás enfermándote — Pidió Shizune con voz preocupada.

— No me interesa, desearía morir y así dejar de sentir este dolor y esta tristeza.

Ambos mujeres la miraron alarmadas, por las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sakura, Shizune pensaba reprenderla, pero la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dando paso a Mebuki, quien frunció el ceño, apenas vio el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba su hija.

— Ya basta, quita esa cara de moribunda, el mundo no se va a acabar porque ese tipejo te engañó, eso te enseñará a no meterte con quién no debes — Escupió duramente.

La joven miró a su madre con profundo dolor, entendía que debía estar molesta y decepcionada por haberle mentido y desobedecido durante todos esos meses, pero por lo menos esperaba que entendiera y respetara su dolor.

Shizune frunció el ceño y le envió una mirada fulminante a su hermana mayor, que ni siquiera se inmutó en su presencia.

— ¿Nunca me perdonarás madre? — Preguntó con la voz quebrada, y a punto de volver a llorar.

— Lo haré, sí de ahora en adelante te comportas como debes, y dejas de desobedecerme — Espetó.

Ella solo asintió débilmente, a lo cual su madre sonrió en respuesta — Muy bien, pues debes prepararte, esta noche daremos una cena en honor de Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, y quiero que luzcas radiante, Shizune ayudala a arreglarse, Ino querida, Shikaku acaba de enviar un coche por ti.

— Gracias por avisarme, señora Mebuki — Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a su amiga, y un fuerte abrazo — Nos vemos Sakura, señorita Shizune — Beso la mejilla de la mayor.

— Hasta luego Ino — Susurró Sakura, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Vuelve pronto — La morena la abrazó — Tu compañía le hace muy bien a Sakura.

— Lo haré en cuanto pueda, se lo prometo — Sonrió — Con permiso.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? — Shizune salió tras su hermana, y la encaró en el pasillo.

— No sé de qué hablas — Fingió inocencia.

La morena bufó — Claro que lo sabes, estás nuevamente buscándole un marido a Sakura.

— Y ¿Qué si es así?, ya está más que comprobado que esa niña no sabe escoger uno, mi deber como madre es velar por sus intereses — Sentenció.

— ¿Por los de ella, o por los tuyos?

— Es lo mismo, y tú también deberías ayudarme, porque te recuerdo el estado en que se encuentra la hacienda, y que es el sustento de _todos_ — Enfatizó la última palabra — El que está en juego.

Shizune cayó durante unos segundos, sí, era cierto ella allí era solo una mantenida, de la caridad de su hermana y su cuñado, sus padres eran adinerados, pero toda la fortuna pasó a manos de Mebuki por ser la mayor, y estar casada, eso a ella le pareció realmente injusto, ya que ella fue quien cuidó a sus padres en su vejez.

— Lo sé — Masculló — Pero yo no la obligaría a casarse con nadie, y menos por dinero.

Mebuki bufó — Claro, por eso es que te quedaste siendo una solterona.

— Oye no.. — La mayor levantó la mano, indicándole que guardara silencio, para luego marcharse, dejándola con la palabra en la

— ¿Emocionado? — Preguntó Shisui de forma burlona a su primo.

— No tengo porqué — Respondió con tranquilidad.

Shisui rió divertido — Oh vamos, a mi no puedes engañarme, sé que la señorita Haruno te interesa, y que el único motivo que aceptaste la invitación de su hermano, fue para verla.

— Lo admito, me parece interesante el conocerla mejor, pero no estoy emocionado — Aclaró.

— Claro, lo que tu digas — Concedió.

.

.

.

Los dos hombres llegaron a la mansión Haruno a la hora acordada, una sirvienta los recibió y condujo hasta la sala, en la que los esperaban Mebuki, Kizashi y Sai.

— Buenas noches, bienvenidos — Saludó Kizashi con amabilidad, la cual fue correspondida por los jóvenes Uchiha, el general era un hombre de más o menos 55 años, cojeaba de la pierna derecha, seguramente secuela de alguna batalla, por lo que se apoyaba en un bastón.

— Agradecemos que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación — Mebuki les hizo una corta inclinación a ambos.

— Los agradecidos somos nosotros — Shisui besó la mano de Mebuki.

— Muchas gracias señora Haruno — Itachi repitió la acción de su primo, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

Todos tomaron asiento en la espaciosa sala, Sai no perdió oportunidad para entablar una conversación con Itachi, pero este parecía más interesado en contar los hilos de la alfombra.

— Oh, allí viene mi hija — Sonrió Mebuki, al ver a la joven descendiendo por las escaleras en compañía de Shizune.

Itachi se levantó del sillón, y todos imitaron su acción, sus ojos no podían separarse de los jades que le devolvían la mirada, Sakura se sonrojó al instante, reconoció esa mirada y al dueño de ella — El caballero de la plaza — Creyó que nunca lo volvería a ver, ahora de cerca le parecía mucho más guapo que esa tarde.

Itachi usaba un traje gris claro, con una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y corbata de pañuelo roja.

Se quedó impresionado al ver a la pelirosa, luciendo un vestido lila, con mangas hasta los codos adornadas con encajes, en las manos guantes blancos también de encajes, y el cabello suelto peinado en rizos sueltos, y adornado con dos pequeñas flores rosadas en el lado derecho de la cabeza, llevaba unos aretes de diamantes y un collar a juego.

Como atraído por una fuerza magnética, el Uchiha se acercó a ella, tomó una de sus delicadas manos como si de un frágil cristal se tratara, y la acercó lentamente a su boca, dándole un suave beso.

Sakura enrojeció aún más, sintiendo como un cosquilleo se extendía desde su mano hasta recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Le regaló una tímida sonrisa, y el interés que tenía el moreno por ella, solo aumentó con ese simple acto.

— Ya que estamos completos, pasemos al comedor — Invitó Mebuki, con una sonrisa imborrable.

.

.

La cena transcurrió en total tranquilidad, amenizada por las anécdotas contadas por el general Haruno, a la vista se notaba que él era un hombre de honor, lejos de los comentarios que los Uchiha habían escuchado de su primogénito.

— ¿Así que estudió medicina en España? — Preguntó interesado Kizashi.

— Así es, terminé hace poco, pensé en dejar la carrera luego de lo ocurrido con mi familia, pero estoy seguro de que a mis padres no les hubiese gustado esa decisión.

— En efecto — Secundó el general — Conocí a Fugaku y a Mikoto en una de las misiones asignadas al poblado del fuego, en el que se encuentra su hacienda, Konoha, ¿Cierto? — Itachi asintió — Me parecieron personas muy educadas y amables, aunque luego me enteré que la mayoría de los Uchiha no compartían mi punto de vista con respecto a nuestro gobierno.

El moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño, esa era la razón por la que no simpatizaba con la mayoría de los oficiales del ejército, insultaban la forma de pensar de su familia, y la suya propia — Pienso igual que ellos, esta forma de gobierno solo beneficia a unos pocos, la clase alta para ser precisos, mientras los pobres se hunden en la más absoluta de las miserias — Habló con voz fría, pero calmada, exponiendo su punto de vista, la verdad no le interesaba mucho si los Haruno compartían o no su opinión.

— Ese es un buen punto muchacho — Sonrió Kizashi, al igual que Sakura y Shizune, en aprobación a las palabras del moreno — También creo que el trato a la clase humilde de nuestras colonias es injusto, pero todos las familias pudientes se hacen a los indiferentes, yo decidí darle una mejor paga a los trabajadores de mi hacienda, y ayudarlos a mejorar su calidad de vida, aunque haya servido durante largos años al ejército, ahora mi forma de pensar a cambiado respecto a quienes deberían gobernarnos.

— ¿Entonces usted apoya a las revoluciones que se están generando?, ¿Cree que el señor Hatake debería ser nuestro presidente? — Preguntó el moreno con interés.

— ¿Ese simple campesino? — Escupió Sai con desprecio.

Itachi pensaba replicar pero el general se le adelantó — Guarda silencio, no tienes ni idea de lo que estamos hablando — El aludido apretó la mandíbula, furioso por la reprimenda de su padre, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. — Sí — Contestó a la pregunta antes formulada, creo que el señor Hatake haría algo bueno por toda la gente marginada de la Colonia, además él no es un simple campesino, estudió leyes con mucho esfuerzo, porque su origen si es humilde, pero no por eso merece menos reconocimiento.

Itachi sintió una gran simpatía por el mayor, le parecía estar escuchando hablar a su padre, quien quería una mejor calidad de vida para los marginados por la alta sociedad — Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, él no era muy dado a sonreír, o a mostrar sus sentimientos en general, pero la calidez que le produjeron las palabras de Kizashi Haruno, lograron llegar a su corazón.

* * *

— Sasuke estoy cansado, descansemos un momento — Jadeó Naruto, llevaban toda la mañana andando sin descanso, y ya el cuerpo del rubio le comenzaba a pasar factura.

— Tks, deja de quejarte como si fueras un mocoso — Espetó, pero igualmente se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol, su amigo rubio sonrió, desplomándose bajo el gigantesco roble, que les brindaba un refrescante refugio contra el inclemente sol — Solo descansaremos un momento — Anunció, con el ceño fruncido.

— De acuerdo — Concedió — Pero ¿A dónde se supone que vamos con tanta prisa? — Cuestionó, mientras miraba al moreno por el rabillo del ojo, él también se había sentado, estaba cansado y hambriento, pero su determinación por regresar, para buscar a Sakura era más fuerte.

— A la ciudad — Contestó, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

Naruto giró la cabeza en su dirección, tan rápido que creyó se rompería el cuello, pero es que las palabras de su a amigo, lo

sorprendieron y asustaron por partes iguales — ¿Te has vuelto loco? — Casi gritó — El ejército está detrás de nosotros, ya para estas horas Hidan y Sasori, tienen que haber avisado lo ocurrido, si nos encuentran no fusilarán — Su cara estaba roja, ya no por el sol, sino por el esfuerzo de hablar tan alto y la ira que le producía la decisión tan estúpida de Sasuke.

— Lo sé — Concedió inmutable, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y recostaba mejor la espalda del árbol — Pero debo ver a Sakura, hablar con ella, debe estar preocupada, han pasado días desde la última vez que nos vimos, y si se ha enterado de que me relegaron de mi cargo, y me enviaron a prisión, de seguro terminará cometiendo una locura.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro cansado — ¿No te has puesto a pensar que todo esto de tu destitución, y encarcelamiento tan repentino, se debe a los Haruno.

El moreno asintió — Estoy casi seguro de que fueron ellos, el general Kizashi, es amigo del general Yamato, seguramente su esposa le contó lo ocurrido en su casa, y él le pidió que me alejara de su hija — Apretó los puños tan fuerte, que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos, maldecía su suerte, el haber nacido humilde y no tener un apellido respetable que lo ayudara a poder cortejar a la joven, aunque la verdad era que sí lo tenía, pero él jamás lo usaría, era una promesa que se había hecho, y no estaba dispuesto a romper.

Su amigo sintió una gran pena al verlo así, sabía de primera mano el amor tan grande que Sasuke le profesaba a la joven, y la frustración que sentía por no ser digno de ella ante los ojos de su familia — Ya verás que las cosas se solucionarán — Intentó animarlo, esbozando una gran sonrisa — Pero es un suicidio regresar a la ciudad en estos momentos — Se levantó, y sacudió la tierra y las hojas que se adherían a su pantalón — Debemos refugiarnos, por los menos un par de días, necesitamos comer y descansar, para poder aguantar el resto del viaje, y así planear bien cómo ingresar a la ciudad sin ser descubiertos, y lo más difícil, contactarnos con la señorita Sakura.

El moreno imitó su acción, y lo miró seriamente — Y ¿Qué propones que hagamos?.

— Si nos desviamos por este camino — Señaló con un dedo — Llegaremos en una hora más o menos, a casa de Hinata, estoy seguro de que ella no nos negará su ayuda.

— ¿Hinata?, ¿Hinata Hyuga? — Lo cuestionó.

Naruto asintió — Hace dos años salió del orfanato, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, y se trajo a su hermana Hanabi a vivir con ella, yo me he mantenido en contacto con ambas durante todos estos años — Sonrió, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

— Si crees que ellas son confiables, haremos lo que propones, aunque te advierto que será arriesgado que nos descubran en su casa.

— Siempre pueden decir que la obligamos a brindarnos ayuda — Se encogió de hombros, y comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por el moreno.

* * *

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? — Vociferó Yamato, al recibir el informe del escape de Sasuke.

El soldado frente a él de nombre Deidara, palideció al ver la expresión iracunda en el rostro de su superior — Los soldados Hidan y Sasori, dieron aviso de que fueron heridos por el ex capitán Senju, y el sargento Uzumaki, un par de kilómetros antes de llegar a la cárcel a la que fue confinada el ex capitán.

Yamato golpeó con fuerza su escritorio — Ve y busca a Sai Haruno, pídele que venga a verme ya mismo, dile que es urgente.

— Sí señor — Deidara hizo un saludo militar, para luego marcharse casi corriendo hacía la residencia Haruno.

El general se sentó con pesadez, masajeando su sien, en un vano intento de calmar el punzante dolor que empezaba a hacerse presente, y ahora ¿Qué le diría a Mebuki? La dama, esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos había puesto su confianza en él, y por la culpa de un par de incompetentes, estaba faltando a su palabra, pero no lo permitiría, advertiría a Sai, y tomaría las medidas necesarias para alejar a Senju de Sakura.

.

.

.

— Buenos días general — Sai llegó algo agitado por la prisa, iba saliendo de su casa cuando se encontró con Deidara que le dio el mensaje, de Yamato — ¿Qué ocurre?.

Yamato le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento, colocó los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó las manos — Senju escapó — Soltó sin rodeos — De camino a la cárcel en que pasaría el resto de su vida, uno de los sargentos lo ayudó a escapar, hirieron a los dos soldados que lo custodiaban.

Sai abrió los ojos como platos — No puede ser, ese maldito hombre es un dolor de cabeza — Siseó — Debe acabar con su vida, no podemos permitir que se vuelva a acercar a mi hermana — Sentenció.

El general asintió — Le he dado órdenes a mis soldados de que busquen a ambos y acaben con sus vidas, por lo pronto enviaré a cuatro soldados a que resguarden la mansión, estoy seguro que será el primer sitio al que querrá visitar para comunicarse con Sakura.

— Se lo agradezco general, pero — ¿Qué le diremos a mi padre? Recuerde que él no sabe nada sobre ese asunto.

Yamato lo meditó un momento — Yo mismo hablaré con él, le diré que es por la seguridad de los militares retirados, ya que las revueltas de los rebeldes cada día toman más fuerzas.

— Me parece una excelente idea — Sonrió complacido el moreno — Le agradezco nuevamente su ayuda, al igual que mi madre.

— Kizashi y Mebuki son mis amigos, y les tengo un gran aprecio a ustedes por ser sus hijos, así que haría cualquier cosa que pueda por ayudarlos.

* * *

— No puedo creer que ese maldito hombre sea tan obstinado — Masculló Mebuki, al enterarse por Sai de lo ocurrido con Sasuke — Y la idiota de tu hermana que sigue enamorada de él.

— Pues yo no estaría tan seguro — Tomó un sorbo de whisky — Viste como se comportó en la cena con Itachi, no dejaba de mirarlo disimuladamente y de sonrojarse cada vez que él la miraba — Sonrió.

— Esa es otra cosa que me inquieta, ese muchachito piensa igual que los de su familia, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea que se case con Sakura.

— No puedes ponerte con eso madre — Frunció el ceño — No nos deben importar los ideales que tenga, sino su dinero — Le recordó.

Mebuki dejó escapar un largo suspiro — Bien, pero no es la mejor opción, estoy segura de ello.

— Madre, tenemos que aprovechar que mi padre simpatizó con él — Se acercó a la dama y depositó un beso en su sien — Te aseguro que será lo mejor para la familia, gracias a su dinero sacaremos la hacienda a flote y recuperaremos la fortuna Haruno — Aseguró.

* * *

— ¿Naruto? — Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

— Hola Hinata — Sonrió ampliamente — ¿Como estás?.

— Yo..yo bien — Contestó con timidez, y sonrojándose en el acto — Sasuke, ¿Eres tú? — Miró sorprendida al moreno.

— Hola — Contestó secamente.

— Disculpa a Sasuke, ya sabes lo expresivo que es — El rubio volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa, la joven solo soltó una risita, conocía a los muchachos desde que eran pequeños, los cuatro, contando a su hermana Hanabi, habían quedado huérfanos a corta edad, y se volvieron muy unidos al ser llevados al mismo orfanato.

Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto en secreto, o bueno eso era lo que creía, porque el moreno se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo, y su hermana también — Disculpa que vengamos a molestarte, pero es que necesitamos tu ayuda.

— Claro, pasen por favor — Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a sus amigos, al interior de la modesta residencia.

— Y ¿Dónde está la pequeña Hanabi? — Miró para todos lados en busca de la chica.

— Fue a trabajar a la hacienda Akimichi, queda cerca de aquí como a quince minutos, en realidad ambas trabajamos allí, pero yo me lastimé un tobillo hace unos días y tuve que ausentarme, Naruto la miró alarmado — Pero ya estoy bien — Aclaró de inmediato al ver la expresión de su amigo.

— Menos mal — Suspiró aliviado — Hinata — Se rascó la cabeza, intentando buscar la mejor forma de pedirle ayuda y contarle lo ocurrido, Sasuke por su parte se mantenía sentado junto al rubio, con su semblante estoico — Necesitamos que nos dejes quedar aquí por unos días — La miró suplicante.

Ella le devolvió la mirada sorprendida — ¿Qué es lo que sucede Naruto?.

El rubio miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo, como pidiéndole permiso para contarle los detalles a Hinata, el solo asintió. Comenzó a contarle todos los detalles, ella lo escuchaba atenta, y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

— Por supuesto que los ayudaré — Contestó al final del relato del rubio, con una resolución que ni ella misma sabía que poseía — Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesiten.

— ¿Estás segura? — La cuestionó Sasuke, mirándola con seriedad — Estarías ocultando a prófugos del ejército, podrían encarcelarte por esto, al igual que a tu hermana — No quería asustarla, pero en el fondo apreciaba a las Hyuga, y odiaría que algo les sucediera por su culpa, además estaba seguro que el tonto que tenía como amigo, y que consideraba su hermano, no se perdonaría jamás el que ellas salieran lastimadas.

Hinata asintió — Estoy totalmente segura, no permitiré que estén por allí, Dios sabe dónde, pasando frío y hambre, se quedarán aquí, solo tenemos dos habitaciones, pero yo les dejaré la mía, y compartiré la de Hanabi — Sonrió.

— Gracias — En un arrebato de felicidad, Naruto se lanzó sobre Hinata para abrazarla, ella se sonrojó a más no poder, y a él le ocurrió lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo — Dis..disculpame, no..quise ser un atrevido — Se apartó de inmediato y se sentó justo en donde estaba momentos antes.

— No…no te preocupes — Vengan por favor, les mostraré la habitación.

* * *

— No, no, no puede ser — Sai se puso pálido al ver la fuerte suma de dinero que había perdido en el poker, estaba seguro que el usurero de Kabuto no le prestaría más efectivo para seguir financiando su vicio.

— Lo siento muy Sai, pero así es esto del juego, un día pierdes, otro ganas — Pein se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió de forma socarrona.

— Como digas — Espetó, tomando su sombrero y levantándose de la silla, para marcharse.

— No tan rápido — La fría voz de Pein lo detuvo — Quiero que mañana a esta hora me pagues todo lo que me debes, de lo contrario, me veré en la necesidad de ir a hablar con el general Haruno.

— No, te pagaré todo mañana, te doy mi palabra — Aseguró con firmeza, aunque en su interior sabía que cumplir esa promesa sería casi imposible.

— Eso espero, por tu bien — Sentenció, con un tono que le heló la sangre al Haruno.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pareció Itachi Uchiha? — Shizune peinaba la larga cabellera rosa de su sobrina, en la habitación de la joven, mientras ella contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo de la peinadora.

— Es un hombre muy caballeroso, educado..

— Guapo — La interrumpió su tía, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

— Bu.. Bueno, sí, eso también — Se sonrojó levemente — ¿Has visto el parecido que tiene con Sasuke?

Shizune bufó — Sakura por favor, ya sacate a ese mal hombre de la cabeza.

— Tía no se trata de eso, ¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta de su gran parecido físico? — Se giró para mirarla.

— Sí, tienes razón — Concedió — Yo también quedé impresionada al verlo, y creo que a tu madre le sucedió lo mismo, pero no quise mencionarlo, ya sabes por qué.

— Sí, te entiendo, si Sasuke no fuese huérfano y toda la familia de Itachi no hubiese muerto en esa epidemia, podría decir que son hermanos, o por lo menos primos cercanos.

Shizune asintió — Ni siquiera el joven Shisui es tan parecido a él, pero no caigamos en suposiciones tontas, eso es imposible — Hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

Sakura no varió su semblante pensativo, había algo en Itachi Uchiha que la intrigaba de sobre manera, el problema era saber el que.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está el vago de tu hijo? — Kizashi miraba duramente a su mujer.

— Aún está dormido — Frunció el ceño — Y no lo llames de esa forma tan despectiva.

— Son las once de la mañana — Espetó — Y así pretendes que no le llame vago — Salió de su habitación con pasos rápidos, todo lo que su pierna enferma le permitía, entró dando un portazo en la habitación de Sai.

El joven se sobresaltó por el susto, hasta casi caer de la cama — ¿Qué sucede padre? — Lo miró adormilado.

— Levántate — Exigió — Eres un parásito, los hombres decentes trabajan a estas horas.

Sai se sentó en el borde de la cama, y encaró al mayor — Siempre me tratas mal, para ti solo existe Sakura, pero te diré aunque te moleste admitirlo, yo también soy tu hijo — Frunció el ceño, y apretó con fuerza los puños.

— No me vengas con esas tonterías, solo te trato como te lo mereces, tú no haces nada por ayudar a esta familia, en vez de trabajar, te la pasas metido en ese club tomando y apostando, pero te advierto algo, si no haces nada por tu vida te obligare a hacerlo, mañana mismo a primera hora te presentarás con Yamato, para que te acepte en el ejército.

— ¿Qué? — se levantó como impulsado por un resorte — No puedes hacerme esto padre.

— Claro que puedo, y es la última oportunidad que te doy, si no haces lo que te digo, te largas de esta casa no voy a seguir manteniendo vagos — Y así como entró, salió dando un fuerte portazo que removió hasta los cimientos.

Sai quedó allí maldiciendo su suerte, ahora no solo tenía que pagarle a Pein un dinero que no tenía, sino que su padre lo obligaba a ingresar al ejército, y así poner en peligro su vida, maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que mover todas sus cartas, y apresurar el compromiso de Itachi y su hermana.

* * *

— Buenos días señor Yakushi — Itachi se sentó frente a Kabuto, y Shisui a su lado — Ya hemos revisado los libros de cuentas que nos entregó, y falta una enorme cantidad de dinero.

— Bu..bueno — Kabuto palideció al instante, era cierto desde lo ocurrido con la familia Uchiha él había estado robándoles dinero, ya que nadie se ocupaba de supervisar los libros de cuentas — Pu..puedo explicarlo, lo que sucede es que..

— Le ahorraré el trabajo de inventar estúpidas excusas — Lo detuvo Itachi — Lo único que me interesa es que me devuelva mi dinero, de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de enviarlo a la cárcel, por ladrón — Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

El aludido tragó con pesadez, y comenzó a sudar como si estuviese en un horno, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y secó de prisa su frente — No..no cuento con mucho efectivo en este momento — Itachi hizo el ademán de levantarse — Pero, recién me trajeron esto — Le extendió unos papeles — Me los dejaron en garantía, a cambio de un préstamo.

El moreno ojeó brevemente los documentos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — De acuerdo, lo tomaré como un abono a la deuda.

— Claro señor — Volvió a secarse la frente y rió nervioso.

.

.

— ¿Tan interesantes son esos documentos para hacerte sonreír? — Lo cuestionó Sishui, mientras los miraba sospechosamente. Itachi le mostró los papeles — ¿Las escrituras de la mansión Haruno? — Ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Así es, tal parece que esa familia no es lo que pensábamos.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a : sunadexJiraiya , Jeamie Soraya , BleachNaruto2712

Hola, mis estimadas lectoras, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, aquí esta la segunda parte del capi 2, sé que la historia va un poco lenta, pero es que son varios capis, aún no sé cuántos, pero creo que como 10 más o menos, el próximo capi si iniciará de lleno el ItaSaku, amo tanto a Itachi (mirada soñadora).

Contestando a sus preguntas, sí, esta historia es una adaptación de la telenovela Amor Real, aunque le he cambiado un par de cosas para ajustarla a la personalidad de los personajes, sí, ya tengo la pareja final escogida, por cierto Sai y Mebuki también me caen muy mal, y eso que aún les faltan hacer muchas de sus maldades.

Deseo que esta capi les guste, y pido me lo hagan saber a través de un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Adaptación.

 **Capítulo 4**

— Sasuke basta, te estás comportando como un loco — Vociferó Naruto, mientras sostenía a su amigo por los hombros, intentando que no cometiera una estupidez.

— Sueltamente — Exigió, con voz demandante, mientras fruncía el ceño — Hemos pasado tres días aquí, y sigo sin saber nada de Sakura, necesito regresar a la ciudad ya.

Naruto soltó su agarre, y lo miró apesadumbrado, sabía lo mucho que su amigo estaba sufriendo al sentirse impotente, al no poder estar cerca de la mujer que amaba.

— Yo los puedo ayudar — La tímida voz de Hinata, sonó detrás de la espalda de Naruto, haciendo que ambos jóvenes, miraran en su dirección.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? — La cuestionó Sasuke con tono incrédulo, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, y tensaba la mandíbula.

— Bu…bueno Hanabi y yo vamos todos los domingos a misa, y podríamos intentar hablar con la señorita Sakura, o con su tía Shizune.

El moreno relajó su postura, y la miró interesado — Y ¿Si no van a la iglesia? — Frunció ligeramente los labios.

La joven acarició ligeramente su mandíbula, de forma pensativa — Podríamos ir hasta su casa — Respondió en casi un susurro.

— ¿Estás segura? — Naruto la miró con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro — Si los soldados las descubren…

— Tranquilo, inventaremos una buena excusa, para poder estar allí — Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Naruto la observó no muy convencido, temía por la seguridad de las jóvenes, pensaba replicar, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

— Muy bien, solo tienes que decirle que vas de mi parte, y darle una carta que escribiré para ella.

— Pues yo pienso que es muy arriesgado — Replicó el rubio, ganándose la mirada asesina de su amigo.

— Todo saldrá bien, confía en nosotras — Hinata colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, quien solo sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con las escrituras? ¿Se la devolverás a Kizashi Haruno? — Cuestionó Shizui a su primo, mientras jugaba desinteresadamente con una manzana, paseándola entre sus manos.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, separando la mirada del grueso libro que leía — ¿Bromeas? — Enarco una ceja.

— ¿Entonces pedirás que te paguen lo que vale? — Dejó de hacer girar la manzana, y lo miró fijamente.

El moreno apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, y descansó su mejilla en la palma de la mano, de forma desinteresada — Es una posibilidad, aunque sería interesante saber la reacción de Mebuki Haruno y el general, al saber que su primogénito empeñó estas escrituras, a cambio de una considerable suma de dinero.

Shisui soltó una pequeña carcajada — Vaya que te ha desagradado el tal Sai, que hasta le has enviado a investigar — Le dio una mordida al fruto rojizo.

Itachi bufó — Sabes que detesto a la gente de su calaña.

— Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuando iremos a la mansión Haruno?.

— Hoy mismo, deseo ver sus caras, cuando les cuente — Esbozó una minúscula sonrisa — Creo que el general es muy distinto a su esposa e hijo.

— Y ¿La hija? — La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Que hay con ella? — Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Te gusta — Le dijo con simpleza.

Itachi se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a su primo — No digas tonterías — Espetó, provocando una sonora carcajada en Shisui.

— Deja de engañarte, en la cena te la comías con la mirada, y no te culpo, la verdad la señorita Sakura es realmente bella, si no estás interesado en ella, entonces yo pediré el permiso de sus padres para cortejarla — Sonrió con malicia.

El aludido apretó la mandíbula y los puños, dándose la vuelta para encararlo — Que no se te ocurra — Siseo, logrando que el otro ensanchara su sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, solo bromeaba — Se encogió de hombros — ¿Vamos a ver a la dueña de tus sueños? — Bromeó.

El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada — Date prisa — Caminó hasta la salida, seguido por un sonriente Shisui.

* * *

Sai entró jadeando a la biblioteca, en busca de su madre, que se encontraba sentada, leyendo.

— Madre — Exclamó arrodillándose frente a ella, y descansando la cabeza en su regazo — Sucedió algo terrible.

— ¿De qué hablas? — La dama se sobresaltó, mirando a su hijo alarmada.

El aludido se levantó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de la mujer — Perdí mucho dinero en las apuestas, Pein me amenazó y.. tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, le pedí dinero prestado a Kabuto…

Mebuki se puso de pie, como impulsada por un resorte — ¿Qué hiciste qué? — Vociferó — ¿Te has vuelto loco?, ese tipo es un usurero — Caminó de un lado al otro por la estancia.

— Madre esa no es la peor parte — Pronunció con dificultad, secándose el sudor que ya empapaba su frente.

La dama lo miró horrorizada — ¿Acaso hay algo peor que deberle a ese ladrón? — Espetó.

— Kabuto no quería prestarme el dinero sin una garantía, y yo…bueno.. Le tuve que dar las escrituras de la casa.

El sonido sordo de la cachetada resonó por toda la estancia — Eres un idiota, ahora si tu padre te echará de la casa —Se sujetó la cabeza con frustración — Estamos perdidos, ahora sí que nos quedaremos en la mugrosa calle.

— Señora Mebuki — Nami, golpeó la puerta — El señor Uchiha pide hablar con usted y el señor Kizashi.

— Itachi Uchiha — Preguntó sorprendida, retomando un poco la cordura.

— Así es, ¿Qué le digo?

— Que pase, lo recibiré aquí — Volvió a tomar asiento.

— Muy bien señora, voy enseguida.

.

.

.

— Buenos días señor Uchiha, tome asiento por favor, mi marido se encuentra indispuesto en estos momentos, pero dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo, y con gusto lo haré — Sonrió.

— Buenos días señora — Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, para luego aceptar el ofrecimiento de la dama — Lamento escuchar eso, ¿Qué le sucede al general?.

— Está enfermo del corazón, es una enfermedad que lo aqueja desde hace unos años, por eso tuvo que retirarse del ejército — Su semblante se tornó preocupado — Pero confiamos en Dios en que pronto se recuperará.

— Deseo que así sea — Era verdad, Kizashi era el único que le parecía honorable en esa familia, bueno él y Sakura — Lamento ser inoportuno, pero he venido por esto — Le extendió las escrituras.

Mebuki quedó en shock al leerlos, levantó la mirada titubeante, hasta posarla en el semblante imperturbable del moreno — ¿Qué… qué significa esto? ¿Cómo es que usted tiene estos documentos? — Las manos le temblaron, y un pesado nudo se formó en su garganta.

Itachi cruzó una pierna y se acomodó mejor en su asiento — Kabuto Yakushi me debe una fuerte suma de dinero, y me dio esas escrituras a modo de pago, ahora bien — La miró fijamente — No estoy interesado en conservar esta propiedad, mis padres me heredaron una mansión ubicada en esta ciudad, que es mucho más espaciosa, solo que en este momento se encuentra en reparación, así que he venido para informarle que deseo el efectivo, a cambio le devolveré las escrituras.

Mebuki palideció, las manos le temblaron, y se sintió desfallecer — Eso es una enorme cantidad de dinero — Murmuró, más para sí misma, el Uchiha enarco una ceja en respuesta — No, no tenemos esa cantidad de dinero.

— Claro me lo puedo imaginar, nadie en su sano juicio tendría en su casa tal cantidad, pero ¿Para cuando podría conseguirla?.

La dama tomó una gran bocanada de aire, en un intento de calmar sus nervios, y aclarar sus pensamientos — Señor Uchiha, seré muy sincera con usted, en estos momentos nos resulta imposible pagarle tal cantidad de dinero, estamos.. — Hizo una pausa, como si las palabras no quisieran abandonar su garganta — En bancarrota — Confesó avergonzada — La enfermedad de Kizashi representa un gasto enorme, y perdimos la mitad de la cosecha de este año — Enjugó un par de lágrimas, antes de que rozaran sus mejillas.

El moreno ensanchó ligeramente los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, realmente esa noticia lo tomó con la guardia baja — Yo..lo desconocía — No supo qué más decir.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ambos, luego de esa confesión — Le ofrezco un trato — Mebuki fue la primera en romperlo — La mano de Sakura a cambio de la cancelación de la deuda.

Itachi parpadeó incrédulo — ¿Me está ofreciendo a su hija como si fuese un objeto? — Frunció el ceño, se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría la desvergüenza de esa familia.

— No, por favor no lo tome así, sé que usted está interesado en ella, no soy ciega, vi cómo la observaba el día de la cena, además usted es del completo agrado de mi marido — Lo vio vacilar, y supo que tenía una pequeña oportunidad — Además Sakura no ha parado de hablar de usted desde ese día, pienselo, con esa unión saldríamos todos beneficiados, y lo mejor haría a mi hija inmensamente feliz, solo le pido que no le diga nada a mi marido sobre esto, él no lo aceptaría bajo ningún motivo — Aseguró.

El moreno lo meditó un momento, le parecía una forma muy rastrera de tratar a la joven, pero por otro lado no quería que ella cayera en manos de cualquier desgraciado, estaba seguro que Mebuki era capaz de venderla al mejor postor, sin importarle que ese hombre la tratara mal, aunque en el fondo sabía que la pelirosa lo había cautivado, desde el día en que la vio en la plaza y que le hervía la sangre de solo imaginarla en brazos de otro — Muy bien señora Haruno, tenemos un trato — La dama frente a él sonrió victoriosa — Pero tengo dos condiciones, la primera que Sakura no sepa nada de nuestro trato, quiero cortejarla y ganarme su cariño sin ninguna presión de por medio — Ella asintió — Y la segunda, le entregaré las escrituras el día de la boda — Sentenció.

Vio como la mujer se tensaba por completo, y fruncía los labios — ¿Duda de mi honorabilidad? — Siseo.

Itachi contuvo una carcajada, por supuesto que dudaba, si era capaz de intercambiar a su hija como mercancía, cuanto más de faltar a su palabra — No, pero prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, si no le molesta — Agregó con un tono socarrón.

Mebuki se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos, en cambio esbozó una sonrisa forzada — De acuerdo señor Itachi, ¿Cuándo desea hacer oficial su propuesta?.

— Cuando el señor Haruno esté en condiciones, si gusta podría adelantarle la noticia.

Ella asintió — Enviaré por usted a penas pueda recibirlo — Aseguró.

— Se lo agradezco — Tomó la mano femenina, y le depositó un corto beso — Hasta pronto — Se dio la vuelta, y antes de abandonar la estancia pudo sentir la intensidad de la mirada femenina fulminado su espalda, esbozó una sonrisa divertida, la conversación había sido más interesante de lo que esperaba.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? — Naruto la miraba con un semblante preocupado.

— Sí — Respondió con resolución — No te preocupes, todo estará bien, no tienen porqué sospechar de nosotras — Sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo.

El rubio asintió aunque no muy convencido. Vio como ambas jóvenes tomaban el camino que las llevaría a la ciudad, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y lo dejó escapar lentamente, estaba completamente seguro de que no se tranquilizaría hasta no verlas regresar sanas y salvas.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo, el semblante de Sasuke, se veía que intentaba mantener los nervios a raya, aunque sin mucho éxito, tensaba y relajaba la mandíbula, y se removía inquieto en su sitio, sintió pesar, él no la estaba pasando nada bien, y las jóvenes eran su única opción de poder comunicarse con Sakura.

— Regresarán , con buenas noticias — Aseguró, mientras posaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

El moreno asintió, trataba de convencerse de lo mismo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Mebuki entró a su habitación, cargando una bandeja que contenía las medicinas de Kizashi.

— Un poco mejor — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se acomodó en la cama, quedando sentado, para así poder tomar las medicinas que su mujer le ofrecía — Gracias.

— Kizashi — La dama se sentó en la cama, quedando de frente — Itachi Uchiha vino a hablar con ambos, quiere pedir nuestra aprobación para comprometerse con Sakura.

El general no reprimió una mueca de sorpresa, no era para él un secreto, la forma en la que el joven miraba a su hija durante la cena, pero de allí a pedirle su mano tan pronto — Vaya, no sé qué decir, es un poco… inesperado.

— Oh vamos Kizashi, no empieces — Frunció el ceño — Ya sé por dónde van tus pensamientos, pero esta vez no lo harás — Lo reprendió como a un niño pequeño — Sakura ya está en edad de casarse desde hace tiempo, es más su edad para desposarse se está pasando, ¿Acaso quieres que se quede solterona como Shizune? — Escupió con saña.

— Por supuesto que no — Replicó — Pero deseo que sea ella quien escoja a su marido, eso es todo.

Mebuki bufó molesta — Nuestro deber como sus padres es asegurarle un buen futuro, además hablas como si este matrimonio fuese lo peor que le pudiese pasar, Itachi Uchiha, es el mejor partido que ha tenido, es joven, guapo, e inmensamente rico, así que no veo porque ella tendría que negarse.

El general meditó un momento las palabras de su mujer, para al final darle la razón — ¿Cuándo hará la petición oficial?

La mujer sonrió complacida — He quedado de avisarle, cuando tú estuvieses dispuesto.

— Avisale que hoy mismo en la tarde, invitalo a cenar, y pídele a Sakura que venga.

— Muy bien — Amplió su sonrisa — Enseguida lo haré — Besó la frente de su marido antes de marcharse.

* * *

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — Shisui miraba a su primo, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Al llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaban, Itachi le contó lo ocurrido a Shisui.

Itachi le envió una mirada sin interés — Qué me comprometí con Sakura Haruno — Contestó con simpleza.

Su primo rompió en carcajadas, dejándolo sorprendido — Oh ya veo, y así te atrevías a decir que no te gustaba, y yo que creí que ibas a hablar de las escrituras — Se recostó en la cama.

El aludido bufó — Las cosas no son como piensas, fue Mebuki Haruno quien me propuso ese matrimonio, a cambio de que yo le devolviera las escrituras de la mansión.

Shisui se sentó en la cama sobresaltado, y miró a su primo incrédulo — ¿Estás hablando en serio?.

— Por supuesto — Frunció los labios — Los Haruno están casi en la ruina, no tienen cómo pagar por las escrituras, así que ella me propuso un trato, Sakura a cambio de la mansión.

El joven tensó la mandíbula, visiblemente molesto — Esa gente es peor de lo que imaginábamos, vender a su hija como si se tratara de un objeto — Espetó.

Itachi asintió — No cabe duda de que madre e hijo son iguales, no tienen escrúpulos, lo lamento mucho por el general.

— ¿Él no está de acuerdo con el trato? — Lo miró con interés.

— No, una de las condiciones es que él no se entere de nada, está enfermo del corazón, y algo como esto supondría un gran disgusto para él, estoy seguro que en el fondo la señora Haruno está protegiendo a su hijito — Escupió con desagrado — A cambio yo pedí que Sakura tampoco supiera nada, me desagrada la idea de que piense que la estoy comprando.

— Pues eso no es del todo falso — Se acarició la mandíbula, Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada — No me mires así, es la verdad — Se encogió de hombros — Además lo que me intriga es saber por qué aceptaste, no necesitas el dinero, ni tampoco te supondrá mucho problema encontrar una buena candidata para esposa.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, mirando hacia algún punto indefinido en la pared — No deseo que la obliguen a casarse con algún viejo pervertido que le desagrade, o le haga daño — Dijo al fin, tomando por sorpresa a Shisui.

— Oh claro, y estás muy seguro de que tú no le desagradas ¿Cierto? — Sonrió con picardía — Se me olvidaba que en Madrid eras un rompe corazones — Pronunció burlón.

El moreno le dio un coscorrón — Idiota — Masculló.

— Auch — Se quejó dolorido, sujetándose el lugar del golpe — Solo estoy bromeando — Fingió inocencia — Tienes razón, no le desagradas, vi como te miraba durante la cena — Sonrió con malicia — Estoy seguro que aceptará sin dudar.

— Eso espero — Pensó, aunque nunca expresara en voz alta su sentir.

* * *

— Déjanos solas — Mebuki entró a la habitación de su hija, sin anunciarse, como ya era su costumbre, la joven se encontraba en compañía de Shizune conversando.

La aludida se marchó a regañadientes, sabía muy bien que siempre que ese par hablaba a solas, Sakura terminaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, le envió una mirada de apoyo a su sobrina, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Mebuki se sentó en uno de los sillones, e invitó a su hija a que la imitara — Itachi Uchiha a pedido tu mano — Soltó sin preámbulos, mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos presa de sorpresa, que luego se convirtió en pánico, se había resignado a lo ocurrido con Sasuke, pero decidió no volver a enamorarse, ni aceptar ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, se quedaría sola, como la tía Shizune — ¿Qué… qué le respondiste? — Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

— Que sí — Contestó con simpleza, abanicándose la cara, con un hermoso abanico de encajes negros y rojos, a juego con su vestido.

— No — Protestó, pero su voz salió más como un susurro — Mi padre no me obligará a casarme con ese señor — Intentó sonar más firme, pero el temor la traicionaba.

Mebuki cerró el abanico bruscamente, provocando que Sakura diera un respingo por la sorpresa — Escuchame muy bien muchachita idiota — La miró con tanta frialdad, que la joven se estremeció — Tu padre está muy enfermo, la hacienda casi en la ruina, y es tu responsabilidad ayudarnos, así que dejarás de protestar y te casarás con Itachi Uchiha — Sentenció.

— Pero para eso está Sai, él es el hombre de la casa, le corresponde ayudar a papá — Su voz tembló, la mirada de su madre la tenía intimidada.

— No seas ridícula, ninguna mujer adinerada va a querer casarse con un hombre que no pueda mantenerla — Espetó — La única que puede sacarnos de la inminente miseria eres tú.

— No puedes obligarme, le diré a mi padre que no deseo este matrimonio, sé que él me entenderá — Aseguró, con una resolución renovada.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte ardor en su mejilla derecha, su madre la había abofeteado, sus ojos no tardaron en inundarse de lágrimas.

— Deja de ser tan egoísta — Siseo — No vas a volver a importunar a Kizashi, está enfermo ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, pronto no tendremos ni para pagar sus medicinas, ¿Eso es lo que quieres, que muera de necesidad? — La miró duramente.

— No — Negó con la cabeza — Sabes que amo a mi padre, y no deseo que nada malo le suceda — Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

— Entonces irás a hablar con tu padre, y le dirás que aceptas la propuesta de Itachi — Sakura asintió — Pero no se te ocurra decirle que esta conversación se llevó a cabo — Advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

— ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? — Preguntó Sai a su madre, al encontrarla en el pasillo — Parecía triste.

— No es nada — Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — Ya sabes lo dramática que es ella, solo está así porque tu padre aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Qué?, no me habías contado eso, ¿Cuando pasó? — La miró impresionado.

— Ven, vamos a la biblioteca, allí te contaré todos los detalles.

.

.

.

— Padre, mi madre me dijo que querías verme — Intentó forzar una sonrisa.

— Acercate mi niña — Pidió con dulzura, Sakura obedeció, sentándose a su lado en la cama, el mayor tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas — Hija sabes que te amo, y todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en tu bienestar— La joven asintió — Sé que te prometí que no tomaría ninguna decisión respecto a tu futuro sin consultarte, así que deseo informarte que Itachi Uchiha a pedido tu mano en matrimonio.

Sakura apretó su mano libre con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la carne, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no llorar, como una niña pequeña, y suplicarle a su padre que no la obligara a casarse con ese extraño, que su corazón pertenecía a otro aunque ese la hubiese traicionado más de su boca no salió palabra alguna, recordó las palabras de su madre , no debía ser egoísta, su padre la necesitaba — ¿Ya le ha dado una respuesta? — Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su padre viera a través de ella, que supiera lo miserable que se sentía, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

— No, esta tarde vendrá a cenar, y hará la propuesta formalmente — Besó la mano de la pelirosa, y le sonrió de tal forma que la enterneció — ¿Estás de acuerdo hija? — La miró expectante.

Ella asintió, y el solo movimiento de su cabeza, le supuso un gran esfuerzo — Si tomaste esa decisión, sé que fue pensando en mi bienestar — Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose como si acabara de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

— Hanabi presta mucha atención, busca entre todas las personas, una cabellera rosada — Hinata susurró en el oído de su hermana, antes de entrar a la iglesia.

La menor asintió — No debe ser muy difícil encontrarla con ese exótico color — Sonrió burlona, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su hermana.

Ambas jóvenes buscaron con la mirada por todos lados, pero no encontraron a la pelirosa — ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Cuestionó Hanabi, ya fastidiada.

— Iremos a la mansión Haruno — Respondió con tanta resolución , que sorprendió a la menor.

Suspiró con pesadez — De acuerdo, solo espero que no perdamos el tiempo, las cosas que hago por mis amigos — Completó de forma teatral.

La mayor negó con la cabeza, a veces su hermana se comportaba como una niña caprichosa.

.

.

.

— Hinata tenemos un problema — Hanabi, miró hacía la entrada de la mansión Haruno, donde se encontraban cuatro soldados custodiando los portones.

La aludida palideció — No puede ser, miró para todos lados, en busca de algo que le diera una idea para burlar la seguridad, pero no encontró nada, suspiró , con pesadez, y pensaba darse por vencida cuando vio salir a una joven, aparentaba su edad, y por la vestimenta que usaba, claramente era parte de la servidumbre — Le preguntaremos a ella — Anunció a su acompañante, la cual solo asintió.

Esperó a que la joven estuviera frente a ella para saludarla — Buenos dias, disculpa ¿Trabajas en casa de los Haruno? — Interrogó con una gran sonrisa.

La joven de ojos azules asintió —Así es ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó en tono amable.

— Bueno es que tengo un mensaje para la señorita Sakura, ¿Crees que pueda verla? — Se aventuró.

— Lo lamento, es que la señorita se encuentra indispuesta, desde esta mañana, creo que tiene gripe, está bajo el cuidado de la señora Mebuki, y la señorita Shizune.

— Ya veo, ¿Crees que podría hablar con la señorita Shizune? — Intentó otra vez, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sabía que Sasuke no tomaría nada bien la noticia, y que era muy capaz de ir a la ciudad, sin importar las consecuencias.

— No, ella no se ha separado de la señorita, y dudo que quiera hacerlo, pero si deseas puedo darle tu mensaje.

— Muchas gracias, pero es algo que tengo que hacer personalmente, agradezco mucho tu ayuda — Le hizo una leve inclinación antes de marcharse.

* * *

— No es justo tía, yo no amo a ese hombre, es tan cruel el tener que sacrificarme — Hipo, escondiendo el rostro en el regazo de Shizune.

— Cálmate mi niña — Acarició los cabellos rosas con dulzura — Si lo piensas bien tampoco es tan malo.

Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe, y miró a la mayor como si estuviera loca — No, no es tan malo — Repitió incrédula.

— Pues sí, si comparas a Itachi Uchiha con los viejos pervertidos con los que se han tenido que casar algunas de tus amigas — Explicó con simpleza — Itachi es joven, muy guapo, educado, millonario — Enumeró con sus dedos.

Sakura se vio desarmada ante sus argumentos, era cierto, el joven sin duda alguna era el mejor partido que había tenido, suspiró derrotada — Creo que tienes razón, haré lo que me piden, le daré una oportunidad a Itachi, tal vez no sea una mala persona — Volvió a acostarse sobre el regazo de la mayor.

Shizune, siguió en su labor de acariciarle el cabello a Sakura, esbozó una sonrisa — Me alegro que hayas decidido darte una nueva oportunidad, veras que pronto olvidas…

— No — La cortó con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño — Nunca voy a olvidar a Sasuke, él es y será mi único amor.

La mayor exhaló un suspiro derrotado — Muy bien si esa es tu voluntad, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad a ese muchacho, y te des una oportunidad a ti de ser feliz, piensalo — Agregó en tono maternal.

* * *

Itachi se presentó en casa de los Haruno a la hora acordada, el moreno, la pelirosa y sus padres, se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de Kizashi.

— Señor y señora Haruno, quiero pedirles la mano de la señorita Sakura, para desposarme con ella.

Mebuki sonrió complacida, y Kizashi asintió — Será un honor que tan respetable caballero, se convierta en nuestro yerno.

El moreno miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven, su semblante sonrojado le dio una idea equivocada de los sentimientos de la pelirosa — Señorita Sakura — La miró a los ojos, y ella por unos instantes se perdió en esa oscura mirada, que le recordaba tanto a él — Permitame conocerla bien, deseo hacerla feliz — Sonrió, de tal forma que Sakura sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago.

— Estaría encantada — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, él tomó una de sus manos y la besó. El tacto cálido le envió una corriente por todo su cuerpo, e hizo que aumentara su sonrojo.

— Creo que deberíamos fijar la fecha de la boda — Apremió Mebuki, enviándole una mirada de urgencia a Itachi.

El moreno se acomodó mejor en su asiento — Que la señorita Sakura elija — Volvió a clavar sus ojos en la joven.

— Yo… no sé, escoja usted por favor — Pronunció en casi un susurro.

Él sonrió en respuesta, no podía negarlo, la pelirosa le parecía adorable.

— ¿Qué les parece en un mes? — Interrumpió Mebuki — Y ya que están comprometidos, creo que deberían dejar de tratarse de usted.

— A mi me parece bien, y si la señorita Sakura está de acuerdo comenzaré a tutearla.

— Claro, por mi no hay problema — Dijo con timidez — Cada vez que estaba cerca de Itachi, no podía evitar pensar en lo parecido que era a Sasuke.

— Entonces no se diga más — Canturreo la mayor — En un mes se celebrará la boda.

* * *

El mes fijado para la boda pasó con gran rapidez, Itachi iba casi todos los días a visitar a la joven, aveces salían a pasear a la plaza, en compañía de Sai o Shizune, el moreno sentía que cada día que pasaba se interesaba más en la joven, hasta el punto en que aceptó el amarla.

Sasuke por su parte parecía una fiera enjaulada, no había podido ir a la ciudad, los caminos estaban muy vigilados, aún la busqueda de su paradero no había cesado. Hinata no descansó de intentar hablar con la pelirosa, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resulatado, hasta ese día, que se enteró de algo que podía serles de utilidad.

— Sasuke, Naruto — Hinata jadeaba, debido a la prisa con la que corría, para poder llegar con rapidez, hasta donde se encontraban los jóvenes — He logrado averiguar algo importante, mañana se realizará una fiesta en la mansión Haruno, y va a haber mucho movimiento, pueden entrar diafrazados de sirvientes.

— Eso es genial — Naruto esbozó una enorme sonrisa — Pero temenos que disfrazarnos — Se rascó la cabeza

— De lo contrario los soldados nos reconocerán de inmediato.

Sasuke frunció el ceño contrariado, se sentía frustrado, tenía la posibilidad de ver a Sakura, y ahora parecía escurrirsele de las manos.

— No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de eso, les conseguiré ropa adecuada, y un par de pelucas — Hinata sonrió de forma conciliadora.

— Gracias Hinata, no sé que haríamos sin ti — La abrazó, provocando un intenso sonrojo en la joven.

— Te lo ageadezco mucho — Pronunció Sasuke, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

— De nada, ya sabes que ustedes son como parte de mi familia.

— Naruto — Hinata, lo llamó antes de que se marchara tras el moreno — Bueno…no sé si sea importante, pero vi a la señorita Sakura en la plaza.

— ¿De verdad? Y ¿Por qué no intestaste hablar con ella? — Naruto la miró sorprendido.

— Es que… no estaba sola, su tía la acompañaba, pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo, sino el joven del que iba del brazo.

— ¿De quién hablas? ¿Era su hermano? — Su mirada pasó a una de preocupación.

— No, era de cabellos negros como el joven Sai, pero llevaba el cabello largo, no pude ver su cara.

— Tal vez sea algún familiar — Intentó sonar despreocupado — En verdad eso espero, porque de lo contrario Sasuke sufrirá mucho.

* * *

El día de la boda llegó, Sakura se veía radiante en su hermoso vestido blanco, con una corona de flores sosteniéndole el velo, Itachi lucía realmente guapo, vestía de traje negro, con la corbata de pañuelo blanca, quedó embelesado al ver a la joven, y para ella no fue indiferente la visión del moreno.

Sasuke y Naruto pudieron burlar a los soldados del camino, y a los que custodiaban la mansión, el moreno ocultó su cabello bajo una peluca roja, y Naruto usaba una castaña.

Al ingresar a la mansión Sasuke sintió su corazón detenerse, ante él estaba la más dolorosa y hermosa visión, ambas al mismo tiempo, Sakura, su Sakura, la mujer que amaba con toda su alma estaba a pocos metros, vestida de novia, del brazo de otro, hizo el impulso de salir corriendo hacía ella, de encararla, exigirle una explicación, pero Naruto lo detuvo por el hombro, para luego negar con la cabeza.

Sasuke bajó los hombros derrotado, su cabeza y su corazón dolían como si se los estuvieran taladrando — Habla con Sakura, busca una oportunidad y pídele que vaya al gazebo, yo iré allí a esperarla.

El rubio pensaba negarle la petición, ya que le parecía una completa locura, pero la súplica muda en los ojos de su amigo lo hizo asentir.

.

.

.

— Iré a cambiarme — Anunció la pelirosa a su esposo, antes de levantarse, y dirigirse a la mansión. Caminó un par de metros y sintió una mano presionando su boca, se tensó enseguida, presa del pánico pero se relajó momentáneamente al escuchar una voz muy conocida.

— No se asuste señorita Sakura, estoy aquí por petición de Sasuke, él quiere verla en el gazebo, en estos momentos la está esperando allí.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ante la sola mención de ese nombre, y peor aún el saber que se encontraba tan cerca de ella, sintió sus piernas flaquear, y estuvo a punto de desplomarse, si los brazos de Naruto no la hubiesen sostenido — ¿Se encuentra bien? — La cuestionó con voz preocupada.

Ella asintió, para luego agrdecerle, se dirigió al lugar señalado con las piernas temblorosas, y luchando por mantener su llanto a raya, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, al contemplar al hombre que le devolvía la mirada — Sasuke — Susurró, sintiendo que su alma se destrozaba, y el llanto bañaba sus tersas mejillas.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Miryale , Jeamie Soraya , Yukipab

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, pido una gran disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, procuraré demorar menos con los demás capis.

En este capi pasaron las cosas muy rápidas, pero poco a poco se irán explicando más detalladamente.

Espero les guste el capi, y como siempre pido me lo hagan saber en un comentario.

Hasta el próximo capi.

Besitos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 5**

— Disculpe señorita, ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra el baño? — Shisui le preguntó a una de las sirvientas de la mansión Haruno.

— Por supuesto señor, siga directo hasta el fondo de ese pasillo — Señaló con la mano.

— Se lo agradezco — Caminó hasta el lugar señalado, pero al estar de vuelta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Contempló sorprendido como Sakura se acercaba a un hombre muy parecido a Itachi, y lo trataba con mucha confianza, demaciada, se escondió tras unos árboles, para poder observar todo con mayor claridad, quedó petrificado ante lo que sus oídos escucharon, la relación que unía a los jóvenes, sus planes, pero sobre todo el nombre del caballero en cuestión, "Sasuke", ¿Sería… ?, no, no podía ser posible.

.

.

.

Con el corazón latiendole en la garganta, acortó la distancia que los separba, un mar de sentimientos contradictorios embargaron su mente, se sintió feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo las palabras de esa mujer de cabello rojo, retumbaron en su cabeza, deseo exigirle una explicación, no era justo con ella el haberla ilusionado y luego abandonarla, huir como un cobarde, sin ninguna explicación de por medio, y ahora aparecer así sin mas el día de su boda, su boda, Dios mío repitió en su cabeza, ella ahora estaba casada, con otro, por su culpa, la ira y el enojo se duplicaron, pero también la tristeza, de ahora en adelante estaba condenada a vivir un matrimonio sin amor, a fingir ser feliz, y todo por su culpa.

Sasuke extendió una mano en su dirección, rozandole suavemente la mejilla, y retirando un par de lágrimas en el proceso, se le veía afectado también, no era tan notorio como el dolor que ella expresaba, pero su mirada estaba opaca y triste, su atención no se había separado de su vestido de novia, hasta ahora. — ¿Por qué? — Susurró, y sus palabras dolieron tanto al abandonar su boca, que creyó eran un puñal que abría sin piedad su garganta y su pecho.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, hasta que vio la dirección de su mirada, nuevamente clavada en su vestido de novia — Me abandonaste — Pronunció con dificultad, sintiendo su alma desgarrarse en el proceso, las tibias lágrimas mojaron una vez más sus mejillas, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un hipido.

— No tuve más opción Sakura, he estado escondiéndome del ejército durante semanas — Replicó dolido.

La pelirosa lo miró sorprendida — ¿De qué estás hablando?, deja de mentirme, ahora lo sé todo, esa mujer llamada Karin vino a verme, y me contó que es tu esposa y que está esperando un hijo tuyo — Espetó, apretando los puños a sus costados.

El moreno la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca — No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, no estoy casado, y menos voy a ser padre, ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas ideas tan absurdas? — Frunció el ceño, toda esa situación se le antojaba de lo más irreal — Te repito que me he estado escondiendo del ejército, el día después de que vine a verte el general Yamato me mandó a encerrar, en una prisión a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, sin ninguna razón válida, pero yo estoy seguro de que tu familia tuvo que ver en ello, se deshicieron de mí para alejarnos — Posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos, — ¿Qué no lo ves Sakura?, todo esto fue una trampa.

La pelirosa palideció, las palabras del moreno segundo a segundo cobraban sentido, se llevó una mano temblorosa hasta la boca y la cubrió aterrada — No, no puede ser — Exclamó en un susurro — Ahora lo entiendo todo, yo…yo fui a buscarte al cuartel, Sai… Sai me acompañó y el general Yamato nos dijo que habías renunciando, que te habías marchado — Negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

— Fue una trampa — Aseguró — Naruto me ayudó a escapar cuando íbamos de camino a la prisión, luego nos refugiamos a las afueras del pueblo en la casa de unas amigas, que crecieron con nosotros en el orfanato, ellas venían cada domingo a la iglesia, para intentar hablar contigo, y decirte donde me encontraba, y lo que había sucedido, pero tú no asististe en todo ese tiempo, incluso vineron a buscarte aquí, y una sirvienta les dijo que estabas indispuesta, yo no podía salir los caminos estaban fuertemente vigilados, hasta esta casa tenía soldados, todo parecía perdido entonces ellas se enteraron de la fiesta que darían aquí, y nos pareció la oportunidad perfecta para así poder pasar desapercibidos, y mira la ocasión que escogí para verte — Pronunció con amargura.

— No puedo creer que sean tan crueles — Siseó— La ambición de Sai y mi madre no tiene límites, por eso tanta prisa en que me casara, por eso me manipularon diciendo que estamos en la ruina, que lo perderíamos todo, que ni siquiera tendríamos para el tratamiento de mi padre — Casi gritó — Todo fue una farza y yo caí como una estúpida, y él, seguramente también está metido en esto, me compró como si yo fuese una mercancía, lo odio.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Con quién te obligaron a casarte? — Apretó la mandíbula, el solo hecho de pronunciar esas palabras lo asqueaba.

— Con Itachi Uchiha — Respondió con la ira nublando su voz.

Sasuke golpeó una de las columnas del gazebo, que tembló ante su fiero contacto — Por supuesto que él es parte de todo esto — Aseguró — Él es un desgraciado al igual que toda su familia — Escupió con veneno.

La pelirosa tembló ante su reacción, no podía permitir que el joven cometiera una locura, la casa estaba llena de militares, que disfrutaban del festejo, incluso el general Yamato se encontraba allí, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con delicadeza entre las suyas, él pareció relajarse un poco, y acuno su rostro, mientras la miraba con dulzura.

— Vámonos, escapemos de todo esto, huyamos lejos de los que nos quieren separar, te amo, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte — Pronunció en una mezcla de dulzura y firmeza.

— Pero…pero estoy casada… — Agachó la cabeza.

El moreno se tensó por completo — ¿Lo amas? — Cuestionó dolido.

— Por supuesto que no — Se apresuró a aclarar — Lo desprecio, es igual que mi madre y que Sai, pero nos será muy difícil huir, tú mismo has dicho que el ejército esta detrás de ti.

— Iremos a donde nos ocultamos Naruto y yo, luego te explicaré a detalle mi plan, lo he estado armando durante todas estas semanas — Vio la duda en sus ojos jades, y la besó para infundirle confianza — Confía en mi, todo saldrá bien — Esbozo una media sonrisa.

Ella asintió — Entonces dejame subir a cambiarme, no tardare.

— Es peligroso que me quedé aquí, me pueden reconocer aunque este disfrazado, ve al callejón que está a dos cuadras de aquí, allí te esperaré — Depositó otro corto beso en sus labios — No olvides que te amo — Pronunció antes de verla desaparecer dentro de la casa.

* * *

Al encontrarse a solas Shisui decidió salir de su escondite, no podía permitir que se burlaran así de Itachi, conocía bien la historia de cómo fue que se llevó a cabo el compromiso de su primo, y Sakura estaba totalmente equivocada.

Caminó a toda prisa, encontrando al moreno en medio de una conversación con su suegro y el general Yamato, lo llamó intentando que su rostro no delatara la gravedad del asunto, lo que menos quería era que se formara una cacería en medio de la boda, no debía olvidar quién era Sasuke y lo que significaba para Itachi.

— Quiero que tomes esto con calma — Lo miró con seriedad y su primo frunció el ceño en respuesta.

— Déjate de rodeos Shisui, sabes que los odio — Espetó.

— Sakura planea fugarse con un hombre — Soltó sin más.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? — Lo tomó por el cuello del saco, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Shisui lo apartó con brusquedad — Los vi hace algunos minutos, estaban en el gazebo, tal parece que él era su novio y la familia Haruno los separó, no entendí muy bien, lo importante es que él la está esperando cerca de aquí, ¿Que deseas que hagamos?.

— Lo mataré — Declaró, con los ojos destilando odio — ¿Dónde está exactamente?.

— Y ¿Crees que te dejaré cometer una locura? — Bufó — Yo me encargaré de él, y tú… creo que lo mejor es que hables con los Haruno, tienen mucho que explicarte.

Itachi sonrió de una forma que a su primo se le antojó escalofriante — No, ellos querían jugar conmigo, ella se burló de mí, ahora obtendrá su merecido, todos lo harán — Aseguró.

El moreno lo tomó por el brazo deteniendo su avance — No hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir — Le advirtió con seriedad.

El aludido se soltó sin pronunciar palabra, y avanzó en busca de Sakura, el aura que destilaba era capaz de ahuyentar hasta al más valiente. Shisui solo suspiró con pesadez, dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Sasuke.

* * *

Lo encontró recostado en uno de los muros del callejón, con la mirada perdida en un punto incierto de la pared frente a él, se giró en su dirección al escuchar sus pasos acercándose, pero su cara no pudo evitar componer una mueca de decepción, al ver que no se trataba de la persona que esperaba.

— Ella no vendrá — Anunció con voz grave.

Sasuke lo miró directamente a la cara — ¿Disculpe? — Frunció el ceño.

— En estos momentos Sakura se está yendo con su esposo — Enfatizó la última palabra.

— Miente — Siseó — ¿Quien es usted? — Exigió saber.

— Shisui Uchiha — Metió las manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada — Alejate de ella, es por tu bien.

El menor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa — Uchiha — Masculló — ¿Me estás amenazando? — Casi rugió.

El moreno negó con la cabeza — Solo te estoy dando un consejo, te repito que es por tu bien.

— ¿O si no qué? — Lo miró desafiante — No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo — Avanzó en su dirección un par de pasos, pero se vio súbitamente detenido por el arma que el mayor apuntaba en su dirección.

— No seas estúpido, las cosas sucedieron por algo, así que déjalo todo tal y como está — No era una orden, más bien su tono seguía sonando a petición pero el arma que tenía a la altura de su cabeza definitivamente lo hacía dudar.

Sasuke apretó los puños y los dientes, la ira y la frustración se apoderaban de su ser, era tan injusto lo que le sucedía — Él no me la quitará, Sakura es mía, es a mí a quien ama — Espetó.

Shisui suspiró con pesadez — Ella ya no es tuya, entiéndelo de una buena vez, se casó con otro, y se irá a vivir con él — Pronunció con simpleza.

— Porque la obligaron, ese maldito de Itachi la compró, todos los Uchihas son unos malditos desgraciados — Vociferó.

En cuestión de segundos Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo con el labio inferior roto, y un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la barbilla, Shisui volvió a apuntarle con el arma, y lo miraba con algo parecido a la decepción — No hables así de él, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

Sasuke escupió una mezcla de sangre y saliva, antes de ponerse de pie, y dedicarle a Shisui una mirada envenenada — No necesito saber nada más de ustedes, creen que porque tienen dinero pueden obligar a los demás a hacer lo que deseen.

— Si lo dices por tu madre, hasta donde tengo entendido mi tío Fugaku nunca la obligó a mantener una relación con él — Respondió con frialdad, el tono despreocupado que había utilizado al principio ya no existía, claramente le molestó el insulto hacia su persona, aunque al único que defendió fue a Itachi.

— A ella no la metas en esto, no tienes ningún derecho a mencionarla — Sabía que estaba en clara desventaja, que Shisui podía apretar el gatillo y terminar con él en unos segundos, pero no le importaba, claramente el hecho de que un Uchiha le arrebatara a su madre, cuando aún era un niño pequeño, y casualmente el hijo de ese hombre lo estuviese separando de la mujer que amaba, nublaban su sentido común.

— Ustedes los Uchiha me han quitado todo lo que amo — Escupió con rabia y dolor, mezclados en su voz.

Shisui relajó las facciones y compuso una mueca de pesar — Tú también eres un Uchiha — Le recordó — Aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

— No, yo no soy como ustedes, yo no soy como él — Siseó.

El mayor pudo adivinar que su primo se refería a Fugaku, y que aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo, le dolía todo lo referente a su origen. — Vete Sasuke, comienza una nueva vida — Bajó el arma, y se hizo a un lado indicándole que podía pasar.

Él lo miró con recelo durante unos instantes — No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados — Pasó al lado del mayor, y sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca, antes de que todo se volviera negro, y cayera desplomado al suelo.

Shisui se agachó a su lado — Lo siento mucho pequeño Sasuke, sé que es injusto, pero Itachi también la ama, y no puedo permitir que dos hermanos se maten por una mujer — Se incorporó, y salió del callejón con rapidez, debía avisarle al amigo de Sasuke en donde encontrarlo, no se perdonaría si algo malo le llegaba a suceder al moreno, después de todo era su primo también.

* * *

Itachi entró a la habitación de Sakura dando un portazo, justo cuando la pelirosa terminaba de atar la cinta de su sombrero.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Lo miró alarmada — ¿Por qué entras de esta forma a mi habitación?, pude haber estado impresentable — Se quejó indignada —Por favor sal.

El moreno sonrió socarrón — Ya deja de fingir — La tomó bruscamente por el codo, arrancándole una exclamación de dolor — Seguramente no vería nada que ya otro no haya visto, además te recuerdo que eres mi esposa — Susurró cerca de su cuello.

Sakura intentó alejarse inútilmente, logrando que el agarre se intensificara — No…no sé de qué hablas — Se sonrojó por la cercanía — Pero por favor sueltamente, me haces daño — Lo miró suplicante.

— Esa cara de inocente ya no te va a funcionar conmigo, sé muy bien cómo son las mujeres de tu tipo — Siseó — Y yo que pensaba que eras diferente, que la timidez que demostrabas era genuina, pero todo era una maldita actuación, tú y tu familia son un montón de interesados — La soltó con tal fuerza que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo arrodillada.

La joven no entendía las palabras del mayor, lo miraba con pánico, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? — Basta de insultos, explícate de una buena vez— Exigió, levantándose y encarnándolo.

Él la miró incrédulo, ¿Después de todo tenía la desfachatez de hacerse a la víctima? — De tu amante por supuesto, ¿O me vas a negar que te pensabas escapar con él?, ¿Que si yo no hubiese entrado ahorita estarías huyendo como la perra que eres?.

El calor se extendió por su mejilla, en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado la mano de Sakura, pronto la pálida piel, comenzó a tomar un color rojizo, Itachi esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante — Es bueno que comiences a sacar las garras, así sabré a qué atenerme contigo.

La pelirosa comenzó a temblar ligeramente, al caer en cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho, se llevó la mano al pecho, y la apretó contra este — Yo…yo no deseaba golpearte, pero tú me ofendiste, no soy una cualquiera, simplemente soy una mujer enamorada a la que obligaron a casarse con alguien que no ama — Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil, pero es que toda esa situación superaba sus fuerzas.

Itachi volvió a sonreír, mientras negaba con la cabeza — Tu cinismo no conoce límites, en fin — Se encogió de hombros — Ya pagué por ti, así que no permitiré que te sigas riendo de mí, en compañía de tu amante — La tomó por el brazo, tirando de ella fuera de la habitación.

— Suéltame, no iré contigo a ningún lado, eres igual o peor que mi madre y Sai, se aprovecharon de mí, me engañaron para alejarme del hombre que amo, y tú me compraste como si fuese un objeto.

Las palabras de la pelirosa le dolieron mucho más que la bofetada que le propinó, saber que amaba a otro dolía más que el hecho de que ella y su familia lo engañaran, solo para recuperar las escrituras de la mansión y su fortuna, apretó aún más el agarre, provocándole un gemido de dolor — Cállate — Exigió — Fulminádola con la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — Mebuki caminó hasta ellos escandalizada, por los gritos que profería la pelirosa, y el ver el semblante de ambos no la tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

— Que la mercancía que me vendió estaba defectuosa — Escupió Itachi con desdén.

Sakura intentó volver a zafarse de su agarre, y Mebuki lo miró sin comprender — No entiendo de qué hablas Itachi — Frunció el ceño.

— Pues que su hijita pensaba abandonarme para escaparse con su amante.

La mayor abrió los ojos como platos, para luego enviarle una mirada envenenada a Sakura, quien la miraba dolida — Disculpala Itachi, esta niña tonta se enamoró de un muerto de hambre que solo quería aprovecharse de ella..

— Me ama — La interrumpió Sakura — Sai, este hombre y tú me separaron de él — Pronunció con voz amarga.

— No seas insolente — La mejilla derecha de la pelirosa fue golpeada con brusquedad, por la mano de su madre, pretendía repetir la acción en la izquierda, pero la mano del Uchiha la detuvo.

Mebuki retiró la mano molesta, y la joven no pudo más que sorprenderse por la acción del moreno, nunca se esperó que la defendiera.

— Solo hice lo que era mejor para ti — Pronunció, cuando hubo recuperado la compostura.

— Lo mejor para ustedes dos, estoy segura de que mi padre no sabe todo esto, o no se hubiese prestado para toda esta abominación — Nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, ahora de un color rojizo por el llanto.

— No sabe nada, pero si quieres puedes ir a contarle, y terminar con él, ¿Es lo que quiere? — La retó con la mirada.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, y tembló, Itachi se sintió fatal, estaba molesto y decepcionado de ella, pero sin duda alguna la mujer que tenía frente a él era mil veces peor, decidió intervenir y volviendo a tirar del brazo de la pelirosa, esta vez con más delicadeza avanzó por el pasillo, ella se dejó hacer como si la voluntad hubiese escapado de su cuerpo, parecía resignada al futuro que le esperaba a su lado.

Bajaron las escaleras, y al final se encontraba Shizune, quien veía a su sobrina con preocupación — ¿Qué te sucede mi niña? ¿Por qué estás llorando? — Le acarició la cabeza.

— Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman — Espetó Mebuki.

La aludida iba a replicar, pero la pelirosa se le adelantó — Estoy bien tía, no te preocupes — Forzó una sonrisa.

Shizune no quiso ahondar más en el tema, porque el Uchiha estaba presente, ya se encargaría después de interrogar a su hermana — Venía a anunciarles que ya el carruaje está listo para partir.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza — Y ¿Dónde pasarán su luna de miel? ¿Viajarán al extranjero? — Preguntó curiosa.

— No, iremos a mi hacienda, Konoha — Respondió cortante.

— ¿Konoha?, pero eso está lejísimo, pensé que vivirían aquí en la ciudad luego de que regresaran de su viaje, me será muy difícil irte a visitar allá mi niña — Pronunció acongojada.

— Shizune, deja de ser tan imprudente, Itachi es su marido y él sabe que es lo mejor para ellos — Espetó la Haruno.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un comentario mordaz, contrario a eso, se sorprendió pidiéndole a Itachi que avanzaran, era más que obvio para ambos que si tenían algo en común era el sentimiento de rechazo por la mayor. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y comenzó a caminar, luego de que la pelirosa se despidiera de su tía.

En la salida los esperaban varias personas para despedirlos, entre ellas Sai y Kizashi Haruno, quien estrechó en un fuerte abrazo a su yerno, y besó y abrazó a su amada hija — Mi princesa, parece que fue ayer que te vi dando tus primeros pasos, y ya hoy eres toda una mujer casada — Sonrió, y Sakura no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas, que su padre se apresuró a retirar — No mi vida no llores, este día debe ser de completa felicidad para ti — La volvió a abrazar, y ella deseó que ese contacto no se acabara nunca, se sentía tan segura entre los brazos de su padre.

Kizashi vio con un nudo en la garganta como se perdía el carruaje en el horizonte — Vi a Sakura muy triste — Le dijo a su esposa cuando se encontraban a solas — Tal vez ese matrimonio tan apresurado no fue buena idea.

— Tonterías Kizashi, es obvio que estaba triste, nunca se había alejado de nosotros, todas las novias pasan por eso los primeros días pero luego se acostumbran — Explicó con tranquilidad.

— Pero tú no actuaste así el día de nuestra boda, te veías feliz.

La mujer bufó — Por qué yo no era una niña consentida como nuestra hija, eso es tu culpa, tú siempre la has sobre protegido — Lo acusó.

El general solo se encogió de hombros — Es mi niña después de todo — Respondió con tranquilidad.

* * *

Sasuke despertó varias horas después en la cama de un hospital, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con dividirsela en dos, llevó una mano a su frente, y contuvo un gemido de dolor al sentir que la punzada se intensificaba y un fuerte mareo lo invadía.

— Será mejor que descanses, el médico dijo que el golpe fue fuerte, y que tardará un par de días en desaparecer el dolor — La voz de Naruto se escuchaba lejana, a pesar de que estaba sentado justo a su lado.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Apretó los dientes, hablar le había supuesto un esfuerzo titánico.

— Un hombre me dijo dónde encontrarte, su nombre era Shisui , o algo así — Se encogió de hombros — Cuéntame qué fue lo que te sucedió.

— Ese desgraciado fue quién me golpeó — Masculló — Shisui Uchiha.

— ¿Uchiha? — Lo miró sorprendido — Entonces ese tipo quería…

— Detenerme hasta que el maldito de Itachi Uchiha se llevara a Sakura — Golpeó la cama con el puño cerrado — Él solo fue una distracción.

Naruto suspiró sonoramente — Pensé que todos los Uchiha habían muerto en la epidemia.

— Parece que no, hay dos con vida, y el hijo de ese hombre se marchó con la mujer que amo, pero no descansaré hasta recuperarla — Aseguró.

— ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a continuar con esto?, será más peligroso ahora que saben que estás cerca — Lo miró seriamente.

— Lo sé, y no te pediré que me acompañes, este problema es solo mío, ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

— Bromeas ¿cierto?, eres como mi hermano, y no pienso dejarte solo, tu dime que tenemos que hacer, y yo te ayudaré — Sonrió.

— Gracias, tendremos que cambiar los planes, lo primero es averiguar a dónde se la llevó, luego veremos como hacer para rescatarla.

Naruto asintió, aún sin borrar su sonrisa, sabía que sería difícil, pero nunca abandonaría al que consideraba su hermano.

* * *

El camino hacia Konoha se realizaba en un sepulcral silencio, Sakura mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, perdida en el paisaje que pasaba a cierta velocidad ante sus ojos. Itachi por su parte leía una libreta, y hacía algunas anotaciones de vez en cuando.

El moreno le pidió al cochero que detuviera el carruaje, frente a lo que parecía ser un hostal, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, la pelirosa se animó a mirarlo, y a dirigirle la palabra.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Es un hostal, pasaremos aquí la noche, aún falta mucho para llegar a la hacienda, y supongo querrás descansar — Explicó con tono fastidiado.

— Muy considerado de tu parte — Respondió mordaz, no le creía ni media palabra, estaba completamente segura de que él deseaba consumar su matrimonio, y eso era lo que ella menos quería, estaba consciente de que tenía deberes de esposa, pero no estaba dispuesta a cumplirlos, detestaba a Itachi, y nunca se entregaría a él por voluntad propia.

— Pero no te preocupes por mí, yo puedo continuar todo el camino a tu hacienda sin ningún problema — Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar por la ventana, ya comenzaba a anochecer.

Itachi rió, y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, no entendía a qué se debía su actitud, nada en esa situación le parecía divertido — ¿Temes compartir mi cama Sakura? — Se acercó a centímetros de su rostro y le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que la hizo sonrojar fuertemente, y tragar con dificultad. Rió divertido ante la expresión de su esposa, y se alejó, volviendo a ocupar su lugar — Tranquila que no pienso forzarte a nada — Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la joven para que bajara, ella la tomó a regañadientes, soltándola cuando estuvo en la seguridad del suelo.

Avanzaron hasta la entrada, y Sakura pudo observar la belleza del lugar, era una construcción de un tamaño no muy grande, pero si se veía limpio y muy acogedor. El moreno pidió una habitación para ambos, y la pelirosa se tensó, comenzó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo, y mirar hacia todos lados como buscando una vía de escape, pero Itachi rodeó con delicadeza su cintura y la guió hasta la habitación, deseó golpearlo nuevamente, su cercanía le asqueaba de la peor manera, aunque no entendía porque su corazón se aceleraba y un intenso calor recorría su cuerpo, ante su cercanía.

Al ingresar a la estancia y darle propina al sirviente que les llevó las maletas, el joven comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada incrédula de la pelirosa.

— ¿Qué… qué crees que estás haciendo? — Balbuceó sonrojada.

— Me voy a cambiar de ropa, ¿No es obvio? — Se encogió de hombros y siguió desatando el nudo de su pañuelo.

— No te atrevas — Le advirtió, colocándose frente a él, con los brazos en la cintura y una mueca de molestia.

Él reprimió una carcajada al ver su actitud tan infantil, era una excelente actriz, no cabía duda de eso — ¿Pretendes que duerma con la ropa sucia? — Enarco una ceja.

— No he dicho tal cosa, pero por lo menos espera a que me retire al baño — Se giró, y comenzó a buscar en su maleta la ropa de dormir.

El moreno detuvo su labor y la miró entrecerrando los ojos — Como si fuese la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo — Espetó — Ya deja de fingir, no sigas haciéndote a la inocente.

Sakura arrugó la prenda que sostenía entre sus manos, y levantó la cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada — Y tú deja de ofenderme — Lo señaló con el dedo — No tienes ningún derecho. Además nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo, aún soy virgen, quiso agregar, pero no valía la pena darle explicaciones, él no se las merecía.

Itachi la tomó por la mano que apuntaba en su dirección, y la besó, primero la palma y luego el dorso, ascendiendo por la muñeca, hasta llegar al codo donde comenzaba la manga del vestido, ella se estremeció ante su cálido aliento y la suavidad de sus labios, sus piernas temblaron, y su boca se secó sin poder controlarse, su cuerpo se había vuelto loco. — Lo que tu digas — Se mofó, soltándola, y girándose en dirección a la salida, sin mirarla siquiera.

Sakura inhaló con rapidez, en varias ocasiones, intentando regular el ritmo de su respiración, se desplomó en la cama al verse a solas, bueno tal vez Itachi cumpliera su promesa, y no la forzara a nada por lo menos esa noche.

.

.

Itachi se sentía como un completo estúpido, no podía creer que después de haberse enterado de quién era la pelirosa en verdad, aún siguiera enamorado de ella, nunca antes había sentido eso por nadie, y le parecía una ironía que justo la persona que menos se lo merecía, fuese quien lograra despertarlo en él.

Tomó su tercer vaso de whisky, dejándose seducir por el calor que le producía la bebida al bajarle por la garganta, volvió a maldecir su estupidez por lo bajo por cuarta vez, y pidió otro trago de la bebida marrón.

No supo cuánto tomó, pero de lo que estaba consciente es que había sido más de lo que usualmente acostumbraba, la luna estaba en el punto más alto del cielo cuando decidió regresar a su habitación, tropezó varias veces en el proceso, y con dificultad abrió la puerta, todo estaba en penumbras, solo se veían las siluetas de los muebles gracias a la escasa luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana, no esperaba menos, tampoco era como si pensara que la mujer dormida en la cama lo esperaría para darle la noche de bodas, que todo hombre desearía tener, se acercó a paso lento hasta su silueta durmiente, encendió la luz de una de las mesitas que se encontraban al lado de la cama, y no pudo evitar el acelerado ritmo que tomó su corazón ante la sublime visión, Sakura era hermosa sin lugar a dudas, toda ella era una clara invitación al deseo y la lujuria, rozó con la yema de los dedos el flequillo de su frente, luego delineó su tersa mejilla, no lo soportó más, acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó, contrario a lo que deseaba fue un beso brusco, cargado de rabia, del dolor de saberse traicionado y burlado. Ella despertó en el acto, ahogando un grito de sorpresa al verlo sobre sí, como pudo lo apartó un poco, mirándolo horrorizada.

— Alejate — Exigió lo más firme que pudo.

— No veo porque deba hacerlo, eres mi esposa después de todo — Respondió en tono cínico.

— Pe..pero tú..tú dijiste que no me tocarías — Le recordó, con la voz temblorosa por el llanto que amenazaba con comenzar.

— Cambié de opinión — Respondió con tanta frialdad que la hizo sentirse burlada, no entendía porqué, al fin y al cabo ese hombre frente a ella la había comprado.

— Estas ebrio, no..no hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte después — Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos, era casi un hecho que él la forzaría, ¿Así sería su primera vez?. Se preguntó con amargura.

El moreno la miró y por unos instantes creyó ver la duda en sus ojos, acto seguido endureció las facciones, y volvió a besarla con salvajismo, la pelirosa intentaba apartarlo, pero le era imposible, Itachi era más alto que ella y pesaba el doble, además que poseía mayor fuerza, estaba completamente perdida, comenzó a sollozar, y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, aprovechando el momento decidió hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Por favor — Suplicó, y levantó una mano en su dirección para acariciarle la mejilla — No lo hagas Itachi te lo suplico.

Él la miró por unos segundos, en los que ella rezaba porque se arrepintiera de su cometido, pero no lo hizo, volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y la besó, pero esta vez de forma lenta y suave, como lo hace una persona enamorada, el contacto la paralizó, no sabía qué pasaba con su cuerpo que nuevamente reaccionaba contrario a los deseos de su mente, miró fijamente el rostro del moreno, se veía tan lindo con los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en ese beso, cerró los ojos también y se dejó llevar, su mente le ordenaba a gritos a su cuerpo que reaccionara, que prestara batalla, pero no le hizo caso no podía o quizás no deseaba hacerlo.

Sorprendiéndolo le rodeó el cuello y enredó los dedos entre sus largos mechones de cabello, tan negros como el carbón, Itachi emitió algo parecido a un gemido ahogado, y continuó con su labor, deslizó una mano sobre la tela de su camisón de dormir, que le cubría hasta los tobillos, estaba un poco más arriba dado todo el movimiento reciente del cuerpo de su propietaria, introdujo la mano bajo la prenda y ambas pieles parecieron encenderse ante el tacto, Sakura jadeó, nunca antes había sentido tal electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, cada roce y caricia era un mundo nuevo para ella, tan inexperta, tan inocente en las artes del amor, muy por el contrario de su marido.

La blanca tela pronto estuvo a la altura de sus muslos y siguió su ascenso, encontrándose con la parte superior de su ropa interior, Sakura se tensó al sentir la mano de Itachi desplazarse por su abdomen de camino a sus senos, la cordura volvió a ella por un instante y deseó apartarlo, presa del miedo producto de lo que estaban haciendo, y lo que vendría a continuación, él adivinando sus pensamientos abandonó sus labios, y descendió a su cuello, donde mordió ligeramente haciéndola jadear con mayor intensidad, besó y lamió esa parte hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la pelirosa volver a relajarse, y permitirle seguir explorando su anatomía que hasta el momento le parecía fascinante.

Retiró el camisón por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha y la miró de forma tan intensa que su sonrojo se intensificó, pronto la parte superior de su ropa interior obtuvo el mismo destino, dejando ante sus ojos la gloriosa vista de sus senos totalmente expuestos, Sakura quiso cubrirse presa de la vergüenza, pero él se lo impidió sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza, volvió a besar sus labios y llegó a la altura de sus senos en un camino de besos desde su mandíbula, ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió su lengua recorrer el pezón endurecido, y como su boca lo succionaba, repitió la acción en el otro, haciéndola gemir por lo bajo, ella intentaba acallar los sonidos que brotaban de su garganta sin su permiso, y le parecían vergonzosos, pero era en vano, su cuerpo desde hace rato tenía voluntad propia. Itachi soltó sus manos para así poder acariciar sus muslos y caderas, la pelirosa seguía gimiendo ya sin poder oponer resistencia, la visión de su melena rosada esparcida por la almohada, de su rostro sonrojado y los ojos jades nublados de placer solo lo hacían desear más, tomar todo de ella.

Se quitó el chaleco, y retiró el pañuelo de su cuello, desabotonó su camisa con rapidez, y pudo jurar que algunos botones salieron disparados por la brusquedad con la que tiró de ellos, al ver su torso desnudo Sakura giró el rostro apenada, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre así, y el cuerpo del moreno era digno de admirar pero su pudor de doncella era mucho mayor, Itachi rió para sus adentros, repitiéndose lo buena actriz que era, pero no repararía más tiempo en ello, ahora estaba muy ocupado en su labor.

Besó su abdomen plano, y la tersura de su piel lo embriagó, colocó ambas manos en las caderas femeninas y tiró de la última prenda que cubría su desnudez, por instinto la joven cerró las piernas, negándose a mostrarle su intimidad, pensó que la obligaría utilizando la fuerza, pero contrario a eso besó sus muslos, y con lentitud la tomó por las rodillas acomodándose en sus piernas en un descuido de la joven, ella se abofeteó internamente por su estupidez, y estaba segura de haberlo escuchado soltar una risita. — Maldito — Masculló.

Él besó la cara interna de sus muslos y ascendió por estos hasta llegar a su intimidad, la contempló con deleite, y ella cerró los ojos negándose a esa visión de lo contrario estaba segura de que moriría de vergüenza, el moreno sonrió antes de proceder a depositar cortos besos sobre sus rosados pliegues, el cuerpo femenino tembló, la vio aferrarse a las sábanas y ahogar un gemido mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, introdujo su lengua y la movió en círculos, la respuesta no se hizo esperar, ella arqueó la espalda y profirió un potente gemido, seguidos por varios más, a medida que él movía con destreza su lengua, el cuerpo femenino estaba perlado de sudor y sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, buscando inconscientemente intensificar su caricia. Se retiró para desatarse el cinturón y tirar de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, su erección ya era más que dolorosa y pedía a gritos perderse entre las piernas de la pelirosa.

Volvió a colocarse a su altura besándola nuevamente, antes de introducir un dedo en su interior, ella gimió de dolor en respuesta, y él se detuvo en seco, ¿Sería posible que en verdad ella fuese virgen?, la duda solo le duró unos segundos, sí así era eso no borraba el hecho de que se hubiese querido escapar con otro, ni que lo hubiesen engañado fingiendo interés en su persona, además fue su madre quien se la ofreció a cambio de las escrituras, no al revés, desechó esos pensamientos, ya luego tendría tiempo para torturarse con ello, y continuó con su labor, siguió moviendo su dedo, aumento el ritmo hasta que la sintió relajarse por completo, introdujo un segundo repitiendo la misma acción, y un tercero, cuando la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda, los retiró y se acomodó en su entrada, viéndola directamente a la cara, no deseaba perder detalle de sus reacciones, ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía perdida en el placer que momentos antes él le brindaba. Se introdujo un poco en su interior y la vio removerse incómoda.

— Tranquila, seré cuidadoso — Le susurró en el oído, le mordió ligeramente la oreja y la escuchó suspirar, con manos temblorosas rodeó nuevamente su cuello, y él lo tomó como una invitación para que continuara, y así lo hizo, se deslizó con cuidado en su interior controlando de forma asombrosa sus deseos de hacerlo con brusquedad y comenzar a moverse enseguida, la joven lo volvía loco, y estaba costándole ser gentil, mucho más de lo que creía.

Cuando estuvo por completo en su interior la vio apretar con fuerza los ojos, y abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua, ella sintió que el aire abandonó sus pulmones, al tiempo que un dolor punzante se entendía en su interior, deseó gritar, pero no pudo hacer nada, solo aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda de Itachi, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Él se mantuvo quieto, y la culpa lo invadió, no deseaba hacerle daño, no de esa forma, había sido todo lo gentil que le fue posible, pero tomando en cuenta que era su primera vez, era algo normal, se sintió poderoso ante ese pensamiento, había sido el primer hombre de Sakura, ahora sí ella era completamente suya, y de nadie más, y no permitiría que se alejara nunca de él.

Besó con ternura su mejillas, y retiró con sus dedos la gotas húmedas, besó sus labios, acarició sus piernas, ahora separadas por su cuerpo invasor, sus caricias dieron frutos y el agarre en su espalda comenzó a perder fuerza, al igual que la tensión en sus músculos. Comenzó con un ritmo lento, procurando seguir siendo cuidadoso, ella gemía aún con un poco de incomodidad, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, y dándole paso al puro placer, sus caderas empujaban en su dirección buscando aumentar la cercanía de sus cuerpos, jadeaba y gemía en el oído del moreno volviéndolo loco.

— Itachi — La escuchó susurrar, sorprendiéndolo gratamente — Por favor — Apretó más sus piernas entorno a su cuerpo.

Él entendió el mensaje, pero su ego deseaba escuchar que se lo pidiera de forma más específica.

— ¿Por favor que? — La miró directamente a los ojos, instándola a que continuara.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y estaba seguro de que lo maldecía en su interior — Más — Pidió contra sus labios — Más rápido — Específico.

Él no tardó en complacerla, tomándola por las piernas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros, para penetrarla más profundo, ella gritó de placer sintiendo como el orgasmo recorría su interior.

El moreno la acompañó segundos después y se desplomó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla. La respiración de ambos era agitada y el cabello se pegaba a su rostro y espalda, él retiró unos mechones rosas de su frente, y ella cerró los ojos agotada. Itachi salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado, la contempló un instante, llevó su mano hasta su frente y cerró los ojos, él también estaba cansado, el alcohol comenzaba a pasarle factura, no deseaba pensar en nada más, ya al día siguiente podría torturarse con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Yukipab

Hola, por aquí vuelvo con otro capi, lamento haber tardado tanto, es que mi musa estaba inspirada, y aproveché para escribir un oneshot.

Pues ya vemos lo injusta que ha sido la vida con Sasuke, sí así como en el anime, pobrecito, nuevamente pierde a alguien que ama, aunque no piensa quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Itachi comienza el conflicto interno para él, la ama, pero no la perdona, y Sakura dice odiarlo, pero termina enterándose a él, qué lío.

En fin veremos como se sigue desarrollando la historia, espero sea de su agrado el capi, dejen sus comentarios, ya que a través de ellos puedo saber su opinión. Si les está gustando el fic, o si quieren que lo deje hasta aquí y pues que lo borre, ustedes deciden, porque la historia es escrita para quienes se toman el tiempo de leerla.

Gracias de antemano, los leemos pronto, si así lo desean.

Besitos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la penumbra que lo rodeaba, los cerró de golpe apretandolos con fuerza, el maldito dolor de cabeza era terrible. Hizo una nota mental, no volver a tomar como lo había hecho la noche pasada. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, rebuscó en el piso hasta dar con todas sus prendas de ropa, tardó un poco, la oscuridad de la habitación no le ayudaba mucho, se colocó solo el pantalón y la camisa, de todos modos en un rato tomaría un baño y se vestiría de limpio.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió un poco, dejando que la fresca brisa del próximo amanecer le acariciara el rostro, las cerró y miró a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, permanecía profundamente dormida, las sábanas sólo cubrían lo necesario de sus senos y su intimidad, pues lo demás incluidas sus torneadas piernas, permanecían desnudas.

Quiso tocarla, volver a repetir lo que había ocurrido escasas horas atrás, pero no podía, no debía olvidar que ella lo había engañado, que estaba enamorada de otro, que seguramente cuando se entregó a él, estaba pensando en ese desgraciado, y él como un imbécil enamorado de ella. Negó con la cabeza, y casi se ríe de sí mismo por su estupidez.

Deseó marcharse, sin embargo se encontró sentándose en una silla a escasos metros de Sakura, contemplando en silencio su sueño.

Unas horas después la pelirosa despertó, reparó en su alrededor y ahogó un grito al verse desnuda, cubriendo su cuerpo escasamente con una sábana. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Itachi llegaron a su mente con tal claridad, que se sonrojó al instante. Con rapidez se cubrió con la sábana hasta la nariz, al ver al moreno sentado cerca de ella, mirándola intensamente. Apoyaba su bello rostro, sobre el dorso de la mano, que descansaba en el brazo de la silla.

— ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacer eso? — Espetó, apretando con fuerza la sábana.

Itachi ladeo la cabeza, sin comprender, haciendo enojar más a la pelirosa.

— Me violaste — Siseó.

Él se quedó perplejo, ¿había escuchado bien?, se levantó de la silla y avanzó en su dirección, hasta quedar solo a unos pasos de distancia — Te violé — Repitió despacio, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los jade de la muchacha, que le devolvieron la mirada con una mezcla de ira y miedo — Pues si mal no recuerdo, me pedías entre gemidos que continuara — Respondió mordaz.

Sakura enrojeció más de lo que estaba, deseando poder fundirse con el colchón, era algo que ella también recordaba, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo, es más ni siquiera sabía el porqué de su proceder, en el fondo estaba consciente de que Itachi no la había obligado, pero no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, era más fácil culparlo a él, y así no sentir tanto peso sobre su conciencia. — Eres un patán — Respondió indignada, cubriéndose por completo con la sábana.

El moreno sonrió socarrón y negó con la cabeza, la pelirosa no dejaba de sorprenderlo — En una hora partimos para la hacienda — Anunció.

Sakura no respondió, siguió bajo la frágil protección de la sábana, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, dándole a entender que él se había marchado. Solo entonces asomó la cabeza con sigilo y suspiró aliviada al encontrarse totalmente sola, pero el alivio no duró demasiado, pues la culpa golpeó fuerte su mente y corazón, haciéndola sentir como la peor de las traidoras — Perdóname Sasuke, ven por mí, mi amor, sácame de aquí, rescatame de esta pesadilla — Suplicó a la nada entre un angustioso llanto.

Cerca de allí, Itachi aún no salía de su asombro, le parecía increíble que Sakura lo culpara por algo que evidentemente ella permitió, debía admitir que al principio sí la forzó un poco, pero luego fue algo mutuo. Frunció el ceño más contrariado que enojado, seguramente su teoría de que pensaba en su amante en el instante en que se entregaba a él, era acertada.

* * *

Naruto suspiró con cansancio, Sasuke se había rehusado a quedarse en el hospital, a pesar de la herida en su cabeza, y de la horrorosa migraña, decidió volver a la casa de las Hyuga, por lo menos había aceptado tomarse las medicinas que Hinata le dio, y ahora estaba profundamente dormido.

Volvió a suspirar, y Hanabi le envió una mirada de reproche.

— Deja de hacer eso — Le advirtió la joven con un tono más nervioso que molesto — Tampoco es como si estuviese tan grave — Miró a su hermana sentada a su lado, en la pequeña sala, y esta asintió, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

— Aunque… yo creo que debió quedarse en el hospital — Casi susurró, enviándole una mirada a Naruto.

— Lo sé Hinata, pero ya sabes cómo es ese tonto, cuando toma una decisión, no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión.

Hanabi hizo una mueca de molestia — Pues por lo menos debe esperar unos tres días para que se recupere por completo, no sé qué piensa ese idiota al arriesgar su vida así — Espetó, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras profería maldiciones.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada interrogante a la mayor de las Hyuga.

— Está así porque cree… que no vale la pena que… Sasuke se sacrifique por ir tras una mujer que lo traicionó — Explicó con timidez.

— Es mucho más complicado que eso — El joven desordenó sus cabellos en un gesto de nerviosismo — A la señorita, bueno la señora — Rectificó — Sakura fue engañada y casi obligada a casarse, pensó que Sasuke la había traicionado y su familia la manipuló para que aceptara a Itachi Uchiha — Apretó la mandíbula al mencionar el nombre del hermano mayor de su amigo.

— Sí esa parte la entiendo, y Hanabi también, pero piensa….que ya no se puede hacer nada, al fin y al….cabo ya están casados, y sería una locura lo que él… piensa hacer.

Naruto asintió — Opino igual, pero no pienso dejar solo a mi amigo, lo acompañaré hasta el final aunque crea que es una locura — Pronunció con resolución.

* * *

— Levántate vago — Kizashi tiró de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Sai, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

El moreno casi se cae de la cama por la inesperada intromisión en su habitación, y la forma tan brusca en que su progenitor lo despertó.

— ¿Qué… te sucede? — Logró articular con voz ronca, y tallandose los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

— Levántate — Repitió en casi un rugido — Ya he soportado demasiado tu desfachatez, son casi las 11:30 de la mañana, y tú aquí tirado como si no tuvieses ningún tipo de responsabilidad — Espetó — Hoy mismo irás a hablar con Yamato, te has estado aprovechando de mi convalecencia para hacer lo que te da la gana, escudado por tu madre, pero ya no más.

— Pero padre… — Intentó protestar, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

— Pero nada Sai, o vas a hablar con el general hoy mismo, o te largas de esta casa, tú decides.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Kizashi? — Mebuki entró a la habitación alarmada por los gritos de su marido.

— Que el vago de tu hijo se va hoy mismo de esta casa, si no va a hablar con Yamato, él lo está esperando, y no se te ocurra intervenir — Le advirtió, cuando la vio abrir la boca para replicar.

La mayor se quedó callada, viendo como su marido desaparecía tras las puerta, le envió una mirada fulminante a su primogénito, y este la observó sin comprender — Lo mejor es que le hagas caso, al menos por esta vez — Aconsejó, acariciándole el cabello — Nuestra situación se ha complicado gracias a las estupideces de tu hermana, el primo de Itachi me entregó las escrituras, pero estoy más que segura que eso es todo lo que obtendremos de él — Dejó de acariciar al joven y se llevó la mano a la sien, masajeandola contrariada — No sé como ese desgraciado logró entrar aquí, solo espero que Itachi logre mantenerlo alejado, o que lo mate de una vez por todas, y que la idiota de tu hermana logre conquistarlo.

Sai bufó — Olvida eso madre, mi hermana está tan encaprichada con Senju que no aprovechará el claro control que tiene sobre Uchiha, y ahora por su culpa yo tendré que trabajar — Siseó.

— Ya veremos como hacer luego para persuadir a tu padre de que estar en el ejército es muy peligroso, y más en estos tiempos de guerra.

— Lo es madre, pero a él parece no importarle, solo quiere a Sakura — Apretó los labios.

— No digas tonterías, claro que te quiere a ti también, es sólo que siempre deseó que tú siguieras sus pasos — Explicó con calma.

— Como digas — Se giró para encaminarse al baño — Ahora iré a tomar un baño, debo darme prisa para complacer al señor — Espetó.

* * *

El viaje hasta la hacienda demoró varias horas. Itachi y Sakura, no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el camino, la pelirosa mantenía su mirada en la ventana, como el día anterior, y el Uchiha pretendía parecer dormido, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el asiento, el dolor de cabeza aún era fuerte y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era iniciar otra discusión con su mujer, y sabía que eso era lo más probable, si le dirigía la mirada.

— Hemos llegado — Anunció el cochero, deteniéndose frente a la entrada de la hacienda.

Itachi abrió los ojos, al tiempo en que Sakura alejaba su atención de la ventana, ambas miradas chocaron, y un sutil sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la pelirosa, quien la desvió al instante incómoda.

Sin mediar palabras el moreno se bajó y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a descender, la joven la tomó vacilante, no es como si tuviera más opción, era eso o caer al suelo enredada con su vestido. Soltó rápidamente su agarre, al sentir la seguridad del piso, y asintió tenuemente con la cabeza, en forma de agradecimiento, y el moreno correspondió de igual manera.

Sakura dio la vuelta hacia la entrada, y quedó maravillada ante la visión, la hacienda era hermosa, un muro de paredes blancas con techos marrones, rodeaba la casa principal, la puerta era en forma de arco, adornada por enredaderas de flores blancas y rosas, el camino estaba compuesto de piedras planas y estaba bordeado por pequeños arbustos con flores amarillas. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, guiada por Itachi, pero sin perder ni el mínimo detalle de la deslumbrante estructura, parecía de cuento de hadas, lastimosamente ni ella era una princesa, ni Itachi su príncipe azul, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez si fuese una princesa y él, el terrible villano que la mantenía cautiva, a la espera de Sasuke, su príncipe azul, y verdadero amor. Nuevamente se preguntó dónde y cómo estaría, si el Uchiha se había atrevido a hacerle algún daño, y lo que más le intrigaba, el cómo se había enterado de que estaba en la mansión, y se pensaban fugar.

Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada al ver la casa principal, tenía dos pisos, y era por mucho más grande que la suya, al lado derecho de la mansión, se encontraban unos edificios más pequeños, imaginó que tal vez los dormitorios de los sirvientes, a la izquierda se encontraban otras estructuras, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo de observarlas, pues Itachi ya había abierto la puerta, y comenzaba a ingresar.

— Itachi — Una aguda voz de mujer resonó por toda la sala — Que bueno que ya regresaste — Una joven de aproximadamente 25 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, abrazó al moreno con "demasiada" confianza según la pelirosa.

— Hola Izumi — Saludó con cortesía, alejándola un poco de sí.

— Te estábamos esperando — Canturreó — ¿Pero quien es ella? — Miró a la joven con interés.

— Es Sakura, mi esposa — Contestó con simpleza.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos — Tu… tu esposa — Balbuceó — Vaya.. Felicidades — Forzó una sonrisa — Creo que debo irme.

Le dirigió una mirada hostil a la pelirosa, y ella frunció el ceño en respuesta, no le había agradado para nada esa tal Izumi.

— Joven Itachi — Una mujer mayor se acercó al moreno, con una radiante sonrisa adornando su cara — Bienvenido, pensé que su viaje a la ciudad tardaría más.

— Hola Chiyo, es bueno verte — Sonrió en respuesta — Shisui se quedó encargado de todo, yo tuve que cambiar mis planes. Tanto Sakura como Chiyo se percataron del cambio en el tono de voz del moreno, la mayor se preguntó qué podría haberle ocurrido, y la pelirosa lo supo al instante.

— Ya veo — Musitó — Y ¿Esta bella jovencita? — Reparó en la presencia de Sakura, que se encontraba unos pasos alejada de ambos.

— Es mi esposa — Volvió a pronunciar con el mismo tono que cuando se lo dijo a Izumi.

— No sabía que tenía prometida — Se acercó a la pelirosa y le sonrió — Es realmente hermosa, tiene muy buen gusto — Le guiñó un ojo, y él enarcó una ceja, la mayor rió divertida — Mucho gusto señora, soy Chiyo, la encargada de mantener en orden esta casa, estoy a sus órdenes — Le hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura — Sonrió, omitiendo el apellido, sabía que ahora debería llevar el de su marido, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de pronunciarlo frente a él, o por lo menos, no mientras pudiese evitarlo.

— Vamos, el viaje a sido largo, y debes descansar — Itachi se acercó a Sakura y la tomó por el codo con suavidad.

Ella quiso protestar, soltarse bruscamente de su agarre, y gritarle en la cara que era un maldito hipócrita, que dejara de fingir que ella le importaba, pero no hizo nada, lo siguió por el pasillo, las escaleras, hasta otro amplio pasillo del segundo piso en dónde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones.

Abrió una de las grandes puertas de caoba, y le permitió que ingresara primero, miró todo su alrededor con un rápido vistazo y volvió a centrar su atención en el moreno, quien ya se encontraba en la puerta ahora cerrada tras su espalda.

— No pienso dormir contigo — Espetó, frunciendo el ceño, y dando unos pasos hacia el balcón, para mantener las distancias entre ellos.

— Ya lo has hecho — Respondió con un deje de burla.

Sakura se sonrojó, pero se obligó a mantener su pose de desafío, por nada del mundo le permitiría a ese hombre que volviera a tocarla, no sin antes presentarle batalla. — Entonces no volveré a hacerlo — Rebatió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Tranquila, yo tampoco tengo deseos de dormir en la misma habitación que tú, puedes quedarte aquí, yo ocuparé otra — Se giró para marcharse, sin volver a dirigirle una mirada, pero ella lo detuvo.

La pelirosa quedó sorprendida ante su decisión, pensó que la obligaría a acostarse con él, o por lo menos dormir juntos, pero la negativa del moreno le hizo preguntarse si en verdad era tan mala persona como ella pensaba — Itachi — Lo llamó, obteniendo que se girara en su dirección, y la mirara interrogante — ¿Cómo te enteraste? — Esa pregunta le estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza desde lo ocurrido en la mansión de su padre.

El moreno frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula, claramente no se esperaba esa pregunta o tal vez sí, y la parte más ingenua o patética de él, añoraba que ella le pidiera que se quedara allí, casi rió por su estupidez. La miró en silencio, debatiéndose en si responder o no, ambos sabían a la perfección que él no necesitaba que le aclarara sobre qué estaba hablando — Alguien los vio, y me informó — Respondió con evidente ira en su voz, tal parecía que el solo hecho de pronunciar esas palabras le suponían un esfuerzo extremo.

— ¿Que… qué le has hecho? — Musitó, con temor a escuchar la respuesta.

— Shisui se encargó de él — Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— No me digas que… que lo.. No — Se cubrió la boca aterrada.

Itachi la fulminó con la mirada — No somos ningunos asesinos, él solo se encargó de dejarle claro que no se volviera a acercar a ti.

La pelirosa sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, y suspiró aliviada, por lo menos no se había atrevido a matar a Sasuke, o eso le aseguraba él, no supo qué más agregar, se quedó quieta viendo la puerta por la que él se había marchado.

Itachi maldijo por lo bajo, tal vez lo mejor era haberla dejado con sus padres, y vengarse despojándolos de todo, pero deseaba eso, tenerla allí a si fuera en contra de su voluntad, no podía negárselo, él la amaba, aunque nunca fuese correspondido.

* * *

— Mi querido amigo ¿Por qué te ves tan contrariado? — Kiba posó una mano sobre el hombro de Sai.

El moreno tomó de un solo trago, su segundo vaso de licor, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el club — A mi padre se le ocurrió la genial idea de que entre al ejército, o me echará de casa, hoy tuve que hablar con el general Yamato, y mañana comenzaré el entrenamiento.

— Tu padre es bastante drástico — Rió por lo bajo, ganándose un gruñido por parte del moreno — Es muy peligroso ser militar en estos tiempos de guerra — Removió su bebida, agitando con cuidado el vaso.

— Lo sé, mi madre opina igual, pero no puede intervenir esta vez, estamos en serios problemas de dinero, y todo gracias a la idiota de Sakura — Siseó.

— ¿Aún no saben nada de Senju?

Sai negó con la cabeza — Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, tampoco sabemos qué le mandó a hacer Itachi.

— Tu cuñado no parece el tipo de hombre, que enviaría a asesinar a alguien — Tomó un largo sorbo de la bebida transparente.

— Sí, creo que es demasiado blando, pero le va a hacer falta tener mucho carácter para dominar a Sakura.

Kiba soltó una carcajada — Y que lo digas, tu hermana es una rosa con muchas espinas, y hablando de rosas y espinas — Carraspeó un poco — Tengo una propuesta que hacerte. El moreno lo miró con interés — Es sobre una joven, bueno no tan joven — Rió.

Sai enarcó una ceja — No me digas que te has enamorado — Pronunció burlón.

— No querido amigo, tú eres el que se va a enamorar muy pronto o por lo menos a fingirlo — Sonrió con malicia.

El aludido lo miró como si hubiese vuelto loco — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Ya estás borracho?

— Mira te explicaré detalladamente — Apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y se inclinó hasta que la distancia que lo separaba de su amigo era mínima, no desea que nadie mas escuchara su "brillante" plan — Hace poco volvió a la ciudad Temari no Sabaku, la hija menor de uno de los hombres más adinerados de todas las colonias, él y su esposa murieron hace unos años, y ahora toda la fortuna pasó a manos de ella y su hermano mayor Gaara.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? — Preguntó algo inquieto, temía el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

— A que Temari es la heredera de la mitad de todo ese dinero, y por ser mujer su marido sería quién lo manejaría — Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sai entrecerró los ojos — Y ¿Quien te asegura que ella querría casarse conmigo?, recuerda la situación de mi familia.

— Ella no tiene porqué enterarse de ese pequeño detalle, además no es nada interesada, tiene suficiente dinero para vivir como una reina durante toda su vida, y pues no es muy exigente dada su situación.

— ¿Su situación? — Preguntó con interés.

— Es mayor, tampoco es que sea una anciana, creo que nos lleva como cinco años, así que ya es considerada una solterona, y no es muy agraciada físicamente — Hizo un gesto de fingido pesar.

— ¿Es fea? ¿Quieres que me case con un adefesio? — Cuestionó incrédulo.

— No puedes ponerte tan exigente, tú mismo lo dijiste, ninguna mujer de nuestra clase se casaría contigo en tu condición financiera, además recuerda que es millonaria y que te puede sacar de la ruina, no tendrías que ser parte del ejército — Apuntó con obviedad.

— Me estás vendiendo como a una prostituta — Siseó, apretando los puños.

— No he hecho nada aún — Sonrió — Pero consultalo con tu almohada, solo te aconsejo que lo pienses.

* * *

— Que bueno que despiertas ya me tenías preocupado — Naruto esbozó una amplia sonrisa, al ver que Sasuke por fin despertaba, luego de dos días de inconsciencia.

— Hn — Masculló — ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? — Frunció el ceño, la herida de su cabeza aún le dolía, pero no era nada a comparación del primer día — He perdido mucho tiempo — Apretó los puños — ¿Ya sabes dónde está Sakura? — Miró fijamente a l rubio, y pudo ver en sus ojos la desaprobación hacia lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero no se detendría, Sakura lo necesitaba y él no pensaba fallarle.

— Dos días— Respondió — Escuché en una de las tabernas, que Shisui Uchiha está viviendo en la mansión que tiene su familia en la ciudad, y que su primo se fue hacia la hacienda de Konoha — Dijo esto último con tristeza en su voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amigo.

— Parece que después de todo tendremos que regresar — Una pequeña sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios. Naruto asintió en silencio, el poblado del fuego en el que estaba ubicada dicha hacienda, era el lugar que los había visto nacer, y crecer hasta los 16 años donde ambos habían vivido tantas cosas alegres como tristes — Lo mejor es que mantengamos nuestras identidades ocultas, aún deben haber soldados buscándonos, usaremos las pelucas y yo me pondré un parche en el ojo, espero que con eso sea suficiente para que no noten nuestro parecido — Apretó la mandíbula — También debemos usar nombres falsos.

Naruto entendió que hablaba del gran parecido físico que tenía con su hermano mayor — Pero hay un problema, ese tal Shisui nos ha visto con las pelucas, nos reconocerá al instante — Le recordó.

— Aún está en la ciudad, así que debemos salir mañana mismo para llegar a la hacienda antes de que él llegue, rescatar a Sakura y marcharnos.

— No estoy de acuerdo, no estás recuperado del todo — Frunció el ceño — Además no será nada fácil ¿Como piensas sacarla de allí? , ese hombre debe tener la hacienda muy vigilada.

— No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya pensaré en eso luego, no me importa como, pero rescataré a Sakura — Aseguró — Yo seré Ryu Niimura , y tú Go Yoshida — Se puso de pie, iría a la cocina moría de hambre.

— Y ¿Por qué tu tienes que escoger mi nombre? — Hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño.

— Porque tú eres muy tonto para pensar en uno — Rió burlón.

— Idiota — Gruñó el rubio.

* * *

— Señora — Dos golpes resonaron en la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa, acompañados por la voz malhumorada de Izumi.

— Dime — Abrió la puerta con suavidad y miró a la mujer frente a ella, no sabía porque, pero la castaña no le agradaba, tal vez era la hostilidad con la que la trataba, a pesar de que se notaba intentaba disimularlo.

— Chiyo le manda a decir que ya está lista la cena — Intentó sonreír, pero solo hizo una mueca.

— Dile que por favor me traiga la cena, que tomaré mis alimentos en la habitación.

Izumi asintió, y se fue mascullando algo, que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. Cada minuto que pasaba ese lugar le gustaba menos y esa mujer le parecía más desagradable.

.

.

— Chiyo la "señora" — Hizo una mueca de desdén — Dice que le lleves la comida a la habitación, no sé cómo se atreve a dejar a Itachi cenando solo.

— Debe estar muy cansada por el viaje — Replicó la anciana — Y te aconsejo que dejes de llamar al joven por su nombre, recuerda que ahora tiene esposa y a ella no le van a agradar tus confianzas con su marido.

— Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que esa quiera — Siseó — Conozco a Itachi desde que éramos niños, y siempre lo he tratado así, y una simple recién llegada no va a cambiar eso — Se cruzó de brazos y retó a la mayor con la mirada.

— El problema es que no es una simple recién llegada — Ambas mujeres se giraron en la dirección de la que provenía la voz, encontrando a un sonriente Kisame, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, y miraba a la castaña con burla — Es la esposa del señor, y además muy hermosa por lo que pude ver.

Izumi bufó y Chiyo rió, dándole la razón a el recién llegado.

— Pues si es la gran cosa, no entiendo porque Itachi le dejó su habitación, y decidió dormir en otra — Sonrió triunfante al ver la mueca de enojo en la cara de la anciana y como Kisame borraba su sonrisa.

— Sus motivos deben tener y no son de nuestra incumbencia — Contraatacó Chiyo — Ahora ocúpate de servirle a los trabajadores, que yo le llevaré la cena a la señora — Tomó una bandeja y colocó varios platos en ella.

— No, mejor yo le serviré a Itachi — Se apresuró a decir la joven.

— Yo me ocupo de eso, ya te dije lo que debes hacer — La miró con seriedad.

Izumi maldijo por lo bajo, pero no le quedó más opción que obedecerle a la mayor.

.

.

.

— Señora, aquí le traigo su cena — Anunció Chiyo, frente a la puerta de Sakura.

La pelirosa abrió y ambas sonrieron al instante, con la mayor le sucedía lo contrario que con Izumi, pues le transmitía seguridad y cierta calidez que le recordaba a su tía Shizune — Pase por favor — Se hizo a un lado permitiéndole entrar — Pongalo en la mesa — Sakura tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa para dos que se encontraba en el balcón, fijó sus ojos en la lejanía y suspiró.

— ¿Se siente bien? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

— Sí, es sólo que extraño mucho a mi familia, en especial a mi padre y mi tía — Compuso una mueca de tristeza, no era del todo cierto, pero no estaba mintiendo.

— La entiendo, debe ser muy difícil para alguien tan joven, estar lejos de su familia, no entiendo por qué Itachi no se quedó a vivir en la ciudad.

Sakura la observó con interés, ¿Era idea suya o todos allí tuteaban al moreno?, eso era muy extraño para alguien con tanto dinero y que demostraba un enorme orgullo, como el Uchiha — ¿Lo conoce desde hace mucho? — Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en lo que según ella no le importaba pero la curiosidad pudo más.

Chiyo sonrió — Desde que vino a este mundo, yo fui la nana de Mikoto su madre — La mirada de la anciana se tornó melancólica y lejana, como quien recuerda un momento hermoso de su vida, pero sufre con ello porque sabe que no lo volverá a experimentar — Cuando se casó con el señor Fugaku me pidió que la acompañara y yo lo hice sin dudar, luego nació el joven y me encargue de ayudarle a criarlo así que es como un nieto para mí — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Ahora entiendo, porque lo trata con tanta familiaridad — La joven comenzó a comer, y fijó su mirada nuevamente en el horizonte.

— ¿Le molesta? — La cuestionó pero sin borrar su semblante amable.

— En lo absoluto, es solo que no es muy normal que los sirvientes traten así a sus patrones, pero a mí me parece muy considerado de parte de Itachi, eso habla bien de él — Sakura casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne que estaba comiendo, ¿Ella había hecho un cumplido para su marido?, ahora sí que estaba enloqueciendo.

Tosió un poco y la anciana se acercó a ella preocupada — ¿Se encuentra bien?, tome un poco de agua.

Ella aceptó y tomó la bebida, para ayudar a calmar su tos — No se preocupe estoy bien.

— Me alegro, me ha dado un buen susto — Rió nerviosa — Señora he visto que le han gustado mucho el jardín y los campos — Dijo para aligerar el ambiente, luego del susto.

— Sí, todo se ve hermoso — En parte era cierto, la belleza de la hacienda la tenía cautivada, pero no miraba con tanta insistencia el exterior por ese motivo, sino ideando la forma de escaparse.

— Si gusta puede ir a pasear, en las mañanas se ve aún más lindo — Sonrió — Una caminata, o pasear a caballo sería ideal aunque tal vez a usted no le guste montar.

— Sí me gusta, mi padre tiene un hacienda, y cuando era niña íbamos allí a pasear, a mi hermano y a mí nos gustaba competir — Sonrió, aquellos momentos fueron tan felices y ahora le parecían tan lejanos, momentos en que ella y su hermano se querían, no recordaba cuando eso había comenzado a cambiar, y Sai se había convertido en el desgraciado que era ahora.

— Entonces debe decirle a Itachi que la lleve a conocer los alrededores, de seguro le encantarán, hay un rió con una cascada no muy lejos de aquí — La pelirosa asintió en respuesta — Bueno me retiro para que pueda comer tranquila, que pase buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, respondió con amabilidad.

.

.

.La mañana sorprendió a Sakura dormida, se levantó un poco exaltada, pues no pensaba que podría dormir tan bien en su jaula de oro, tal vez el cansancio del viaje había hecho mella en ella. Suspiró con pesadez y se dispuso a asearse antes de desayunar, y explorar un poco los alrededores, debía buscar la manera de escapar, sabía que no podría irse ese día, pero era el primer paso a su libertad. Como la noche anterior comió en su alcoba, para evitar a toda costa ver a Itachi, y la suerte estuvo de su lado, pues no se encontró con él en todo su recorrido hacia la salida.

Caminó por la entrada que tanto había llamado su atención el día anterior, y siguió con su recorrido, pudo ver más de cerca los dormitorios de los sirvientes, los establos, y otras pequeñas construcciones que imaginó serían las bodegas.

Continuó su recorrido sosteniendo con una mano su vestido azul evitando que se ensuciara demasiado, y con la otra su sombrilla de encaje. Caminó y caminó, no supo durante cuánto tiempo, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para ver que la mansión se había convertido en una mancha blanca, perdida entre el verdor de la naturaleza que la rodeaba, se sintió agotada, su vestido era pesado, claramente no estaba hecho para caminatas largas, y el sol que resplandecía sin piedad, calentando su cuerpo, no ayudaba en nada. Sin duda si quería escapar debía ser a caballo. Se giró para regresar sobre sus pasos, pero algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención. Un hombre de cabellera negra y larga, con ojos color ámbar que por alguna razón desconocida le recordaron a los de una serpiente, la miraba con una extraña sonrisa, estaba montado en caballo blanco, aquella visión le hizo erizar la piel de una forma sumamente desagradable, parecía un asesino a sueldo, o un loco psicópata.

— Buenos días señora — Se pasó la lengua por los labios, en un acto que a Sakura le pareció asqueroso — No debería andar por aquí sola, es muy peligroso — Sonrió, y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la silla de montar, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de la joven.

— ¿Me está amenazando? — Reunió todo el valor que pudo, para encararlo, no debía ser una cobarde si planeaba escaparse de allí

— Por supuesto que no, solo…

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Itachi avanzó hasta ellos, con un trote suave de su caballo, hasta situarse cerca de su mujer. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, y luego clavó sus orbes oscuros en los del hombre frente a él — He preguntado qué sucede aquí Orochimaru.

El aludido sonrió — Nada señor, es que me encontré a la señora paseando sola, y le dije que estas tierras son peligrosas, recuerde a los bandidos que han estado atacando últimamente — Se irguió en su montura.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Interrogó a su mujer.

— Lo es — Afirmó, haciendo a un lado la desconfianza que le producía Orochimaru, no podía darle motivos a Itachi para que no le permitiera salir, o la limitara llevando escolta.

El moreno no le dijo nada más, sólo ordenó al hombre que regresara a su trabajo, bajó de su caballo y tomó a Sakura de la cintura para sentarla sobre la silla de montar, la cercanía del moreno la ponía nerviosa, al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, podía ver el gran parecido que tenía con Sasuke, ese detalle era aún un misterio para ella.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ellos, que el joven rompió. — No te acerques a Orochimaru, es un hombre demasiado extraño.

La pelirosa frunció el ceño, odiaba ese tono que usaba, como ordenándole, dándole a entender que era su dueño — Si no confías en él, no entiendo porqué no lo despides — Espetó.

— Hace bien su trabajo — Contestó con simpleza — Además no es fácil conseguir un capataz eficiente en estos tiempos — Se encogió de hombros.

Sakura bufó, quería decirle lo que pensaba, pero se mordió la lengua, no debía olvidar su plan de escape, así que el silencio nuevamente se instaló entre ambos. Al llegar a la mansión el Uchiha la siguió hasta su habitación, y se paró en la puerta cerrada tras de sí, igual que el día anterior.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? — Frunció el ceño.

— No sé de qué estás hablando — Le dio la espalda, para que evitara ver su semblante nervioso.

— No soy un idiota Sakura — Respondió mordaz — No es casualidad que estuvieses tan alejada de la hacienda, ¿Planeabas escaparte?.

La joven tragó con dificultad, la había descubierto, pero no permitiría que la amedrentara — Y ¿Qué si es así? — Se giró para encararlo — Te dije que no quiero estar aquí, que deseo irme lo más lejos posible de ti — Escupió con odio.

Itachi tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños, otra vez la maldita sensación de tristeza al escucharla hablar así — Pues lamento decirte "querida" esposa, que de aquí no saldrás, y tienes prohibida las visitas a los alrededores, a menos que alguien te acompañe.

— ¿Qué?, no puedes hacer eso, soy tu esposa, no tu prisionera — Rebatió indignada.

— Mi esposa ¿Eh? — Sonrió socarrón — Entonces empieza a comportarte como tal.

— Jamás — Espetó.

— Como quieras — Se encogió de hombros — Pero las órdenes siguen en pie.

— Te odio — Le gritó, antes de que saliera de la alcoba.

Una silueta femenina se asomó por la puerta frente a la habitación de Sakura, Izumi sonrió, así que la dulce mujercita de Itachi no lo quería y deseaba escapar, muy interesante, y ella como buena samaritana la ayudaría, claro que lo haría, y así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro, deshacerse de la pelirosa y conquistar a Itachi aprovechando su despecho.

* * *

— Señora, el joven Itachi pide que lo acompañe a cenar.

— Dígale que no, que muchas gracias pero prefiero comer aquí, si no es mucha molestia — Frunció los labios, Chiyo la miró sorprendida — Lamento si fui grosera — Se excusó — Pero es que no deseo ir — Desvío la mirada.

— Disculpe señora, pero Itachi insiste en que lo acompañe, me dijo que no regresara sin usted — La miró casi suplicante.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez, y luego de meditarlo un momento, se decidió a seguir a Chiyo. Fulminó a Itachi cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, y él le dedicó una mirada inocente que sólo la hizo enfurecer más.

— ¿Ahora no solo soy tu prisionera, sino que también me obligas a comer contigo? — Había cierto tinte de tristeza en su voz, que hizo sentir incómodo al moreno.

— Te dije que podías salir, siempre y cuando alguien te acompañara, escuchaste lo que dijo Orochimaru, estas tierras se han vuelto peligrosas.

— Y ¿Pretendes que crea que te preocupa mi bienestar? — Enarco una ceja. Él no respondió, siguió concentrado en sus alimentos — Itachi por favor déjame ir — Suplicó — Ni tú ni yo somos felices con este matrimonio, a ambos nos engañaron para casarnos.

El moreno la miró con interés — ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no piensas que fui cómplice de tu madre y de Sai?

Ella desvió la mirada — No, no estoy muy segura — Susurró — De igual forma tú eres infeliz, dudo que toda esta situación te agrade.

— Sakura — Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó las manos, para luego dejar descansar su mentón sobre ellas, la pelirosa logró recordar esa mirada, la misma que le dedicó esa noche, antes de… se sonrojó al instante ante el recuerdo — Has algo útil, ocupa tu tiempo en tejer, bordar, coser, qué sé yo esas cosas que le gustan a ustedes las mujeres.

Ella hizo un mohín, y él tuvo que aguantar las ganas de soltar una carcajada — Bien pues si soy una prisionera, al menos quisiera que se me permitiera ir a misa, todos los domingos acostumbraba a hacerlo.

— Eso sí te lo puedo conceder — La pelirosa sonrió — Todos los domingos el sacerdote viene a la hacienda y realiza la misa en la capilla de la mansión, para los empleados, así que puedes asistir tú también.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero volvió a cerrarla sin saber cómo replicar, el muy maldito la tenía acorralada y lo sabía.

.

.

.

El día siguiente paseó por los jardines internos, bajo la atenta mirada de Kisame, el hombre se mantenía alejado de ella, para darle su espacio, pero no perdía de vista sus movimientos. Izumi se le acercó, e instintivamente frunció el ceño, sabía que no le caía bien a la joven, y el sentimiento era mutuo, así que le sorprendió el que le sonriera y más aún lo que le dijo a continuación. — Sé que quiere escaparse de aquí, y yo puedo ayudarla.

Sakura la miró visiblemente sorprendida, debatiéndose en si creerle o no — ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme? — La cuestionó.

— Porque no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que Itachi la tiene aquí encerrada, me parece injusto, ese es otro de sus caprichos, siempre a sido así desde niño — Suspiró con falso pesar.

La joven se tensó por completo, así que era solo eso, un capricho para él, maldito, mil veces maldito — Dime que debo hacer — Pronunció con resolución.

.

.

.

Se levantó más temprano que los días anteriores, según Izumi debía esperar a que los trabajadores tomaran el desayuno y se marcharan hacia el campo, luego ella la ayudaría a escabullirse hasta las caballerizas y a escaparse de la vigilancia de Kisame.

El plan resultó de maravilla, y pronto se vio cabalgando a toda prisa por el campo abierto. Su corazón cabalgaba más rápido que el caballo manchado que montaba, miraba de vez en cuando a su espalda para cerciorarse de que nadie la seguía, rogando por llegar rápido a la cabaña cerca del río, donde la castaña le había dicho que se ocultara hasta caer el anochecer, y así poder escaparse con más facilidad bajo el amparo de la noche. Entró a ella, era pequeña y se veía descuidada , era evidente que no se usaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Se sentó en una vieja silla y suspiró con pesadez, había llevado comida, pero sentía su estómago contraído y estaba segura de que ningún alimento pasaría por su garganta.

Las horas siguieron su curso, y ella continuó allí, en la misma posición, embargada por el miedo y la incertidumbre, se permitió llorar un largo rato, dejando salir toda su tristeza y frustración — Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke — Repetía una y otra vez, como si fuese un hechizo y al pronunciarlo él aparecería para rescatarla.

Unos pasos cerca de la cabaña llamaron su atención, al principio pensó que sería el caballo, golpeando sus patas contra el suelo, pero pronto desechó esa idea, esos pasos sonaban más como a pisadas humanas. El terror la invadió, seguramente él la había encontrado, y ahora si la encerraría bajo llave de por vida, con el cuerpo tembloroso se acercó a una rendija para ver por ella, más no logró distinguir nada, el sol comenzaba a descender y pintaba el paisaje de naranja, fue todo lo que sus ojos contemplaron, antes de que la puerta fuese abierta estrepitosamente, y por ella entrara un hombre enmascarado, quien la miró con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

— Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí, este debe ser mi día de suerte — Se carcajeó de una forma espeluznante, que le hizo sentir más temor del que tenía — Nos vamos a divertir mucho — Un tinte de lujuria surcó sus toscas facciones, y Sakura sintió náuseas de sólo imaginar el ser tocada por ese ser asqueroso.

Quiso huir, pero él le apuntó con una pistola, dejándole bien claro cuál sería su destino, la joven tragó con pesadez, era tan injusto, sería mancillada y asesinada por ese cerdo, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver por última vez a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza resignada a su destino, cuando escuchó un disparo que la hizo dar un respingo, abrió los ojos lentamente, con temor, para ver a su atacante tendido en el piso, en un charco de sangre, y con un disparo en la cabeza, enfocó a su salvador y se encontró con la fría mirada de Itachi que la contemplaba con desaprobación, tras de él Kisame fruncía el ceño.

— Yo… — Quiso darle las gracias, pero un enorme nudo cerró su garganta y solo pudo llorar, presa del más terrible de los miedos, todas las emociones vívidas en los recientes días comenzaban a pasarle factura.

El moreno se acercó y la cargó como a una niña pequeña, ella no protestó, no tenía fuerzas, solo apoyó su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho masculino, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El viaje de regreso le pareció más corto, Itachi no la soltó en ningún momento, hasta llegar a su habitación y dejarla sobre la cama. Se iba a marchar pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

— Gracias — Pronunció en un susurro casi inaudible. Él asintió, sin decir nada y eso le dolió a Sakura, nunca había visto esa mirada en él, tan desprovista de sentimientos. En ese momento prefirió que le gritara o por lo menos que le reclamara la gran estupidez que había cometido al irse así, pero nada ocurrió, sin razonar se aferró a su cuello, y comenzó a llorar desconsolada — Perdón, yo…yo no creí que fuese cierto lo de los bandidos — Negó con la cabeza, aún aferrada a él, empapando con sus lágrimas todo el hombro derecho y el cuello del joven.

Él acarició su cabello intentando tranquilizarla, realmente no sabía como actuar, ella lo había tomado por sorpresa. Después de un rato por fin comenzó a calmarse, y el sueño sumado al cansancio, la vencieron, el moreno la acomodó en la cama, y besó su frente antes de marcharse.

* * *

Al día siguiente se preparó mentalmente para los reclamos de su marido, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, él la ignoró todas y cada una de las veces en que coincidieron, parecía no reparar en su presencia, y eso enfurecía a la pelirosa.

Los tres días siguientes ocurrió lo mismo, cosa que ya tenía colmada a Sakura, hablaría ese mismo día con él, y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Itachi por su parte la evitaba porque se sentía confundido y molesto, mas bien furioso, sentía que odiaba al mundo entero, a Sakura por haber intentado escapar poniendo su vida en peligro, y por supuesto por amar a otro, a él por no saber protegerla, y seguirla amando después de todo, a la familia de la pelirosa por haberle mentido, y sobre todo a él, al desgraciado que tenía la suerte de ser el dueño del corazón de la joven.

Frunció el ceño contrariado y quiso romper todo a su alrededor, pero se obligó a recordar que estaba en su consultorio médico, y que afuera había pacientes esperándolo, hizo pasar al siguiente, era una hermosa niña de 6 años, quien lo miraba entre asustada y curiosa, él le sonrió, y ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa en respuesta.

.

.

Sakura caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de la mansión, en busca de Itachi, ese hombre cada vez la sorprendía más, no tenía ni idea de que su marido había construido un consultorio en la mansión, estaba bastante retirado de las estancias principales, tal vez por eso no lo notó antes. Iba con la resolución brillando en sus ojos, necesitaba que le dijera qué demonios le pasaba, pero todo pensamiento coherente se congeló en su mente ante la visión, Itachi examinaba a una pequeña niña, mientras esta reía, era enternecedor verlos juntos, la infante de no más de cinco o seis años, según sus cálculos, usaba un atuendo sencillo, era sin duda la hija de algún campesino, así que el doctor Uchiha había construido ese consultorio para atender a las personas de bajos recursos, y no a los aristócratas como ella pensó en un principio.

Se sintió fatal, otra cosa que descubría de él, y era todo lo contrario a la imagen de villano que se había creado. No quiso interrumpirlos así que se alejó en silencio y esperó a que la pequeña y su madre se marcharan, se excusó con el próximo paciente, asegurándole que no tardaría mucho.

— Itachi tenemos que hablar. El moreno la miró visiblemente sorprendido, pero solo duró un par de segundos, en los que volvió a componer su semblante habitual.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Dirigió su atención hacia el historial médico de la niña que minutos antes había atendido.

La joven tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y avanzó hasta quedar frente a él — De lo que ocurrió en la cabaña.

Detuvo su labor, y la miró claramente molesto — Y ¿Qué hay que hablar según tú? Ambos sabemos que te querías escapar, bueno creo que Kisame y toda la hacienda lo saben también — Pronunció con acidez — Que casi te matan por tu imprudencia, y ¿Que más? Ah sí que todo lo hiciste por irte tras ese hombre, ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? — Siseó.

— Sí, que lo lamento, lamento haberte puesto en peligro por ir tras de mí, lamento haber puesto mi vida en riesgo, lamento el haberme comportado como una niña, y sobre todo, lamento el haberte juzgado mal — Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con el carmín pintando sus mejillas.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió y que sobre todo le agradaron las palabras de la pelirosa, pero no deseba equivocarse, ella no le estaba declarando su amor, ni nada por el estilo, solo se estaba disculpando — Acepto tus disculpas, si a eso te refieres — Ella asintió — También lamento el haber sido tan radical, pero quería evitarte un mal rato como el de ese día.

— Ahora lo entiendo — Musitó ella — Bueno ahora te dejo, veo que tienes varios pacientes esperándote — Se giró para marcharse, pero se arrepintió en el último momento — Oye Itachi, sé que esto no es normal, y que muchos maridos se oponen a que sus esposas lo hagan, pero, ¿Crees que podría ayudarte aquí en el consultorio? No sé mucho de medicina, solo lo básico, pero podrías enseñarme — Lo miró casi suplicante.

Él sonrió — Si de verdad estás interesada con gusto lo haré, no me vendría mal una enfermera.

Sakura emitió un gritito de emoción, y corrió hacía donde estaba sentado el moreno, depositándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla — Gracias, nos vemos luego.

El joven no pudo evitar sentir una agradable sensación recorrerle por completo, y que una gran sonrisa aflorara en sus labios.

* * *

— Pero tú me lo prometiste — Replicó la pelirosa, con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo sé Sakura, pero hoy no voy a atender, tengo que ocuparme de algunos problemas de la hacienda, pero te prometo que intentaré regresar temprano para comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

La joven roló los ojos — Ni modo, que te vaya bien — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Él sonrió en respuesta, a veces la pelirosa se comportaba como una niña pequeña, bueno debía tomar en cuenta que ella era siete años menor que él. Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, y ella se sonrojó por la cercanía, acortó la distancia y besó rápidamente la comisura de sus labios — Te veré luego — No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, al ver la cara de vergüenza que compuso su mujer, al recibir ese "casi" beso en los labios, y peor aún ser el centro de las miradas de Chiyo, Kisame y Orochimaru, al encontrarse en la entrada de la hacienda.

No fue capaz de decirle nada, estaba segura de que en esos momentos su voz se había perdido.

.

.

Itachi, en compañía de Orochimaru y Kisame, hacían una minuciosa inspección a la hacienda, el moreno sintió sed, y bajó de su caballo para tomar agua en un arroyo que pasaba cerca, estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado, y que un arma apuntaba directo a su cabeza.

— Sasuke mira ese hombre le está apuntando a Itachi — Lo alertó Naruto, ambos se encontraban cerca del moreno.

En cuestión de segundos Sasuke corrió en dirección a su hermano y lo empujó, haciendo que ambos rodaran por el suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar que una bala impactara en la cabeza del mayor.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Jeamie Soraya , Guest , DarkEli , Yukipab .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, me alegro muchísimo de que el capi anterior le haya gustado. ^_^

Como ven en este comenzamos con el ItaSaku, no de lleno, porque ella aún ama a Sasuke, pero hay un notable avance. Para las que me preguntaban, sí será ItaSaku, a mí también me da tristeza con Sasuke él ama en verdad a Sakura, pero la trama del fic es así.

Aquí aparecen nuevos personajes, Izumi que hará todo lo posible por separar a este par, pues está enamorada del moreno, Orochimaru es malo, como siempre, ya verán en qué consiste su personaje, Kisame le será fiel a su jefe, y lo más esperado llega Sasuke, salva a Itachi, Contradictorio ¿No?, veremos en el siguiente capi el porqué de su decisión.

Deseo que este capi sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Sakura suspiró con desgana , mientras hacía una mueca de aburrimiento, se removió en la silla, y cambio el peso de su cabeza de su brazo derecho, al izquierdo, un bostezo escapó de su boca, y se talló los ojos para volver a enfocar su mirada en la entrada de la hacienda.

Estaba ansiosa porque Itachi regresara, Irónico ¿Cierto?, el hombre al que supuestamente odiaba, y que días atrás no podía ni siquiera tener cerca, ahora contaba los minutos para volver a verlo.

No podía decir que estaba enamorada de él, no, más bien ese sentimiento no lograba aclararlo, sabía que amaba a Sasuke y que deseaba regresar a su lado, pero, la imagen que tenía del moreno Uchiha, había cambiado radicalmente. El ver la devoción con la que trataba a sus humildes pacientes, en especial a los niños, se notaba que todos le tenían mucho respeto y cariño, aunque cuando se enojaba, ese rostro apacible era reemplazado por uno de la más pura ira, y entonces todos los que estaban a su alrededor preferían mantener una distancia prudente.

Esperaba que no estuviese fuera todo el día, pues ansiaba comenzar con el entrenamiento para ser la asistente de él, por fin podría ser útil para algo, deseaba tanto ver a su tía y a su padre, para contarle la buena nueva, de seguro se sentirían orgullosos, le pediría a Itachi que le permitiera invitar a Shizune a quedarse una temporada con ella. Volvió a suspirar, ¿Cuanto más iba a tardar ese hombre?.

— Señora, disculpe — Chiyo estaba tras la pelirosa sonriéndole.

La joven dio un respingo, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de la mayor — Me asustaste Chiyo — Rió nerviosa — Pero dime que se te ofrece.

La aludida caminó hasta pararse frente a ella — Lamento haberla asustado, es que la vi un tanto aburrida, y decidí preguntarle si no le gustaría acompañarme a misa — Sonrió.

— ¿A misa? — La miró extrañada — Itachi me dijo que el sacerdote sólo venía los domingos.

— Y así es, pero Konohamaru, el hijo de uno de los trabajadores enfermó, y sus padres le pidieron al sacerdote, que viniera a realizar una misa por su salud — Explicó con pesar, quería mucho al pequeño, y lamentaba que hubiese enfermado tan repentinamente, Itachi había ofrecido a sus padres el transportarlo hasta la ciudad, ya que allí recibiría una mejor atención, pero estos aún no se decidían, por vergüenza, no deseaban molestar al moreno.

— No lo sabía, siento mucho esa noticia — Compuso una mueca de tristeza — Si puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

— Se lo agradezco mucho señora, ya el joven Itachi le ofreció a sus padres llevarlo a la ciudad, pero ellos se han negado, diciendo que no quieren causarle más molestias, que ya es más que suficiente, que lo atienda sin cobrarles nada, y a demás le compre las medicinas.

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento extraño recorrer su pecho, orgullo tal vez, era muy probable, se sentía orgullosa de que su marido tuviese una empatía tan grande por las personas que lo rodeaban, sin duda el Uchiha poseía una enorme calidad humana, Dios, cuán equivocada estaba respecto a él — No te preocupes Chiyo — Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la anciana — Yo hablaré con ellos, e intentaré convencerlos — Sonrió de forma tranquilizante.

— Se lo agradezco tanto señora, ahora veo porqué el joven se enamoró de usted — Le correspondió la sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó, ante el comentario de la mayor, y desvió el rostro avergonzada, cosa que le causó gracia a Chiyo — No tienes… nada que agradecerme — Carraspeó — Ahora no perdamos tiempo, deseo ir a misa, para luego hablar con los padres del pequeño.

— Sí señora, sígame por favor.

* * *

Como todo en esa hacienda, la capilla era muy hermosa, construida en su totalidad en piedra, de un tono gris oscuro, no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para albergar a todos los trabajadores de Konoha. Ella se sentó junto a Chiyo, en una de las sillas delanteras, que los trabajadores le cedieron muy amablemente.

El sacerdote de nombre Minato Namikaze, según le contó la mayor, llevaba casi veinticinco años siendo el párroco del poblado del fuego, y todos le tenían un gran aprecio por su forma de ser.

El hombre era de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero lo más característico en él, era una sonrisa dulce, que casi siempre adornaba sus labios, ella lo acababa de conocer, y ya sentía simpatía hacia su persona.

Al terminar la misa, ambas mujeres se quedaron en el interior de la capilla, para que Sakura pudiese conocer a Minato.

— Buenos días padre — Chiyo se acercó hasta él, y le besó la mano — La señora Sakura deseaba conocerlo.

— Buenos días Chiyo — Sonrió — Así que ella es la señora Uchiha, me da mucho gusto conocerte hija, te felicito por tu boda con Itachi, él es un buen hombre — Amplió su sonrisa.

— El gusto es mio padre — Imitó la acción de la anciana — Lo sé, Itachi es muy noble — No pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa surcara sus labios, ante la mirada feliz de Chiyo.

— Sí que lo es — Aseguró — Todos por estos lares lo aprecian en demasía, yo incluido.

— Padre, si usted dispone de tiempo, ¿Podría confesarme? — Lo miró algo ansiosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de sus dos acompañantes.

— Por supuesto hija, acompáñame.

— Yo la esperaré aquí señora — Le aseguró la mayor, tomando asiento nuevamente, mientras Sakura y Minato se dirigían hacía el confesionario.

.

.

Se sentía muy nerviosa, si bien era cierto que en la ciudad solía confesarse con cierta regularidad, nunca le había hablado al sacerdote de su relación con Sasuke, más por vergüenza de estar haciendo lo incorrecto, que por temor de ser descubierta, al fin y al cabo, la confesión era secreta, y el sacerdote se veía en la obligación de guardar silencio, ante lo que allí se le contaba.

Tardó unos pocos instantes en reunir todo el valor necesario para comenzar a hablar, sentía que si no lo hacía simplemente su cabeza y su pecho estallarían.

— Padre, estoy muy confundida — Suspiró con pesadez — Es muy difícil para mí, muy doloroso lo que le contaré, me casé obligada, sé que es algo muy común para las jovencitas de mi sociedad, casarse con hombres que sus padres escojan, pero en mi caso fue un poco distinto, pues yo estaba enamorada de alguien más — Cerró los ojos, y apretó las manos, estrujando la tela de su vestido — Es un excelente hombre, me amaba y respetaba, su único defecto era ser pobre. No sé como mi hermano y mi madre se enteraron de lo nuestro, pero inventaron que él tenía una esposa embarazada, y que se quería casar conmigo solo por dinero — Sonrió con amargura — Una mujer fue a visitarme un día haciéndose pasar por su esposa, y me contó toda esa horrenda mentira, yo no podía creerlo, me negaba a hacerlo, entonces le supliqué a mi madre que me permitiera ir al cuartel del ejército, ya que él era militar, mi hermano se ofreció a acompañarme, cuando llegamos el general encargado nos dijo que él había desertado, que ahora era un traidor, eso rompió mi corazón, nada me importaba solo deseaba morir, entonces mi madre me dijo que Itachi quería casarse conmigo, me negué al principio, pero luego me chantajeó, diciéndome que estábamos en la ruina, que pronto ni siquiera tendríamos para comer, ni para pagar las medicinas de mi padre, él está enfermo del corazón, eso me aterró, amo a mi padre y haría cualquier cosa por su bienestar, así que acepté, me casé resignada, pensando que el hombre que amaba me había engañado, pero el día de mi boda — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Regresó, me dijo que el general lo mandó a encarcelar sin ninguna razón aparente, afortunadamente se pudo escapar con la ayuda de un amigo, que lo de su esposa embarazada era una mentira, y que estaba seguro de que mi madre y mi hermano estaban detrás de todo eso, me pidió que escapáramos, y yo… acepté, sé que me convierte en una mala persona, pero nos engañaron, nos separaron injustamente — Un nudo se alojó en su garganta, quebrándole la voz — Itachi se enteró de nuestros planes, y nos detuvo, no he sabido nada de él desde ese día — Hipo, ya sin poder contener por más tiempo el llanto — Itachi se enojó muchísimo, me obligó a venirme a vivir aquí con él, sentía que lo odiaba, pues pensé que él también estaba detrás de esa mentira, pero.. — Sollozó, y limpió un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas — Él me ha demostrado ser una persona, muy distinta a la que yo imaginaba, ahora no sé qué pensar..

— ¿Aún lo amas? — Le preguntó Minato, interviniendo por primera vez.

— No lo sé — Respondió con sinceridad, sorprendiéndose a sí misma — Fue mi primer amor, y.. Pensé que, deseé que pasaramos toda la vida juntos, sin embargo ahora.. Ya no sé, no sé lo que siento — Negó con la cabeza, al tiempo en que más lágrimas escapaban de su control — Sé que le debo respeto a Itachi, es mi marido, pero lo que nos hicieron a Sasuke a mí fue tan injusto.

— ¿Sasuke? — Preguntó Minato con asombro.

— Sí, ese es el nombre del hombre del que me separaron.

— ¿Sasuke Senju? — Esta vez su voz sonó un poco temblorosa, haciendo que Sakura se inquietara.

— A..así es, ¿Usted lo conoce? — Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, todo aquello le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

— Sí — Pronunció en casi un susurro — No, no..no puede ser Sasuke no — Murmuró.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — La pelirosa se alarmó, decidió salir del cubículo en el que se encontraba, para dirigirse al de al lado, en el que estaba Minato, alarmándose aún más al verlo, estaba pálido, y fruncía tanto los labios como el ceño.

— Es que no puedo creerlo, parece una broma cruel del destino — Se masajeó la sien.

La joven lo miró sin comprender — Me está preocupando, dígame qué le sucede, ¿Como es que conoce a Sasuke? — Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

Minato suspiró con pesadez — Sasuke…Sasuke e Itachi son hermanos.

* * *

Chiyo miró con preocupación, el semblante contrariado de Sakura y de Minato, ¿Tan grave era lo que la joven le había confesado?, sintió el impulso de preguntarles qué sucedía, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, apareció Kisame corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los tres giraron en su dirección, y el tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para regular su respiración.

— El señor Itachi sufrió un atentado, unos bandidos intentaron matarlo, pero por fortuna un hombre intervino y solo salió herido.

Chiyo sintió como un escalofrío desagradable se extendía desde sus pies hasta alojarsele en el pecho, y dificultarle la respiración — ¿Qué has dicho? — Logró articular.

Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo, y se cubrió la boca, para acallar el grito de terror que quiso escapar de su garganta — No — Musitó — Itachi no…

— Calmate — Minato la sostuvo por los hombros, temiendo que la joven se desplomara de un momento a otro.

— Chiyo, ¿Qué estás esperando? — Kisame frunció el ceño — Ven rápido, el señor necesita que lo cures — Comenzó a caminar, por el pasillo que había llegado.

La mayor pareció despertar de su letargo, y siguió apresurada al hombre de cabellos azules, Sakura y Minato, la imitaron. La pelirosa ahogaba con su mano los sollozos, y limpiaba frenéticamente las lágrimas, que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos verdes.

— Kisame ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó exactamente al joven? — Chiyo se colocó a su lado, y lo cuestionó con voz nerviosa.

— Estábamos inspeccionando cerca del rió, el señor se bajó del caballo a tomar un poco de agua, y de repente un muchacho pelirrojo se le lanzó encima, Orochimaru y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, no entendíamos lo que sucedía, hasta que escuchamos el disparo. El desconocido salvó de una muerte segura al señor, pero al arrojarlo al suelo, se golpeó en la cabeza con una piedra — Chiyo soltó una maldición, y Sakura hipó con más fuerza — La herida se ve profunda, y sangra bastante.

— ¿No han ido a buscar al doctor?

— Sí, pero está en el poblado de la Niebla, ya han ido por él hasta allá, pero como tu sabes de estas cosas — Explicó con rapidez.

Chiyo frunció el ceño, rogaba a Dios poder hacer algo por el moreno, que sus conocimientos sobre plantas, y curaciones funcionaran con él.

— ¿Quién fue el que lo salvó? — Preguntó Minato.

— No lo sé, nunca había visto a ese hombre, dice llamarse Ryu, y venía acompañado de un castaño creo que su nombre es Go, pero no hablamos mucho sobre eso, pues veníamos a toda prisa, ellos me ayudaron a subir al señor al caballo, mientras que Orochimaru fue a perseguir a esos desgraciados — Espetó.

— Entiendo, y ¿Dónde están ellos?

— En la cocina, Oh Chiyo — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la anciana — También debes curarlo a él, la bala le rozó el hombro — La aludida lo miró alarmada — Tranquila, no fue la gran cosa, pero tú sabes que necesita ser curado para que la herida no se infecte.

Ella asintió — Te prometo que me ocuparé de él, luego de revisar a Itachi, después de todo le debemos el que lo haya salvado.

.

.

.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo y el aire abandonó sus pulmones, al contemplar el pálido rostro de Itachi, y la cantidad alarmante de sangre que emanaba de su herida, empapando las sábanas que le habían puesto debajo de la cabeza. Sintió sus manos y rodillas temblar, y se recostó de la pared más próxima, para así evitar caerse.

Chiyo se apresuró a acercarse al joven, revisó con cuidado su herida, manteniendo el ceño fruncido, durante todo el tiempo — Kisame ven, necesito que me traigas del estante especial de la cocina lo siguiente — Le hizo una lista de lo necesario para comenzar a curar al Uchiha. El hombre tardó cinco minutos en volver, los cuales ha ambas mujeres le parecieron una eternidad. Sakura no dejaba de temblar, pero reuniendo todo su valor se acercó a la anciana, para preguntarle si podía ayudarle en algo, ella solo negó con la cabeza, y le prometió que todo estaría bien, aunque la joven no sabía si lo decía solo para tranquilizarla. Se sentó en la cama, del lado contrario en el que estaba Chiyo, y tomó la mano de su marido, estaba helada, y eso sólo la alarmó mucho más de lo que estaba, si eso era posible.

Cubrió la mano masculina con las suyas, y se la acercó a la mejilla, donde no pudo evitar empaparlas de lágrimas — No puedes darte por vencido, por favor Itachi — Susurró.

La anciana y Minato compartieron una mirada cómplice, era más que evidente que la pelirosa ya no sentía apatía por su marido, sino todo lo contrario, hasta parecía una mujer enamorada, angustiada por el hombre que amaba. Kisame entró trayendo consigo todo lo solicitado por la mayor. Chiyo se puso manos a la obra, mientras sus tres acompañantes no perdían detalle de sus movimientos, Sakura seguía sosteniendo la mano de Itachi, la que apretaba con cierta frecuencia.

— Esto necesita sutura — Anunció la mayor, con voz contrariada — Logré detener la hemorragia, espero que el doctor llegue pronto, porque yo no puedo hacer nada más por él.

— ¿Pero estará bien? — Cuestionó Sakura con temor en su voz, suplicando por una respuesta positiva.

— Es joven y fuerte, confió en que así será.

— El médico ha llegado — Anunció Izumi, entrando de repente a la habitación, seguida por Asuma el médico del pueblo.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó con cortesía — Veo que le aplicaste uno de tus mejunjes — Miró a Chiyo, por el rabillo del ojo, y soltó una risita.

La anciana frunció ligeramente el ceño — Bueno fue eficiente ¿Cierto? — El médico asintió — Entonces eso es lo que importa — Se encogió de hombros.

— Tienes muy mal carácter — La acusó.

— Estoy nerviosa — Se defendió ella.

La pelirosa paseaba su mirada, entre el recién llegado, y la anciana. El médico cosía la herida del moreno, con maestría, mientras Chiyo lo asistía, ella solo se limitaba a seguir sosteniéndole la mano, Minato y Kisame, habían decidido salir de la habitación, para dejar trabajar a Asuma.

— Entiendo, pero no deberías, tienes experiencia en esto — Sonrió — En el pasado, fuiste una especie de hechicera o algo así — Bromeó.

Ella bufó — No era tal cosa, la señora va a pensar que soy una bruja — Siseó.

Sakura rió levemente — No pensaría tal cosa de ti — Afirmó.

— Lo ves, la señora Uchiha es una dama inteligente, muy bien he terminado aquí, encárgate de darle esto — Le extendió una receta — Me llamas si notas cualquier cosa anormal.

— Lo haré — Aseguró la anciana — Gracias.

— Muchas gracias — Sakura, inclinó un poco la cabeza.

— De nada, fue un placer conocerla señora, lamento sea en estas circunstancias.

— Opino lo mismo — Respondió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya se sentía mucho más tranquila, al saber que Itachi estaba fuera de peligro, por decirlo de alguna forma.

.

.

.

—¿Es él? — Le preguntó Chiyo en un susurro a Kisame, al entrar en la cocina y reparar en la presencia del joven pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas y el castaño, que devoraba "literalmente", un plato de sopa. El hombre asintió con la cabeza — ¿Qué hay de su herida?.

— El médico ya la revisó, está bien, ya te había dicho que era solo un rasguño — Se encogió de hombros.

La anciana se acercó hasta él, y Sasuke levantó la cabeza, fijando la mirada en la cara de la mujer — Buenas tardes — Saludó ella con cortesía, se le quedó mirando fijamente, por algún motivo el rostro del joven se le hacía familiar.

— Buenas tardes — Respondió, la insistente mirada de la anciana, le causaba cierta incomodidad, era como si ella quisiera ver a través de sus ojos, el interior de su alma.

— Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por el joven, ¿Ya comió, o desea algo?

— No tiene nada que agradecer, yo solo hice lo que debía — Naruto levantó la mirada de su plato, y la dirigió a su amigo, levemente sorprendido, la verdad es que aún no entendía porque el moreno había salvado al hombre que más odiaba — Sí ya comí, muchas gracias.

Chiyo sonrió — De nada, disculpe si le parezco entrometida, pero me gustaría saber que los trae por Konoha.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y Chiyo abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida, esa postura le recordaba tanto a Itachi y al mismo Fugaku, ahora que lo miraba con más detenimiento tenía el porte arrogante y orgulloso de los Uchiha, al igual que los ojos tan negros como el carbón, si el chico no fuera pelirrojo, juraría que tenía frente a sí, a un miembro de esa familia — Como le dije a su capataz, mi amigo Go y yo venimos del poblado de la roca en busca de trabajo, las cosas por allá están difíciles a causa de la guerra — Cerró los ojos — Oímos en el pueblo hablar de esta hacienda, y decidimos venir a probar suerte, lamentablemente — Volvió a clavar la mirada oscura en ella — El dueño sufrió ese lamentable accidente.

Chiyo asintió — Pues si lo que buscan es trabajo, con lo que acaba de hacer por el señor, créame que lo tienen asegurado, por el momento pueden quedarse aquí si así lo desean.

— ¿Con el permiso de quién? — Siseó Orochimaru, que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

— Con el mío — Respondió la anciana con tranquilidad.

— Te recuerdo que el encargado de los trabajadores soy yo, tu solo te encargas del servicio de la casa — Espetó

— Pues yo te recuerdo a ti, que soy la mano derecha de Itachi, su nana y su persona de confianza, dentro y fuera de estas cuatro paredes — Sonrió con arrogancia — Así que ya está decidido, los dos jóvenes se quedan, hasta que Itachi despierte y disponga que hacer.

Orochimaru salió dando un portazo y mascullando maldiciones en contra de la anciana, que solo seguía riendo divertida por su triunfo.

— ¿Aún continúa inconsciente? — Se aventuró a preguntar Sasuke.

Chiyo se puso sería y compuso una mueca de preocupación — Así es, la hemorragia fue controlada, y el médico suturó la herida, la limpió y vendó, pero en estos casos solo resta esperar, ruego porque pronto esté bien.

El moreno asintió — Gracias por permitir que nos quedáramos aquí.

— No tiene nada que agradecer, yo solo estoy haciendo lo que debo — Sonrió.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, al darse cuenta de que la mayor había usado sus propias palabras, para corresponder a su agradecimiento, le comenzaba a agradar aquella anciana regordeta.

— Kisame, guialos a las habitaciones del fondo, espero que sean de su agrado — Volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Naruto se acostó en la cama, y colocó ambos brazos debajo de su nuca, giró la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado en la cama al lado de la suya, con semblante pensativo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué lo salvaste? — Lo cuestionó intrigado.

El aludido frunció el ceño al instante — Por qué no soy un maldito como ellos — Escupió con acidez — Mi plan no ha cambiado, pero no pensaba aprovecharme de esa situación, es un hecho que tendremos que enfrentarnos, y lo más probable es que uno de nosotros muera, y ese no planeó ser yo — Sonrió con arrogancia.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez — Pues estamos en clara desventaja, Uchiha tiene a un montón de sirvientes armados, que no dudarán en dispararte.

— ¿Tal y como lo hicieron con él? — Enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Crees que fueron sus propios hombres? — Se sentó en la cama.

— No puedo asegurarlo, pero ese tal Orochimaru me parece muy sospechoso — Entrecerró los ojos — No parecía nada feliz cuando evité que le dispararan a su patrón.

— Tal vez solo se sorprendió al igual que yo, por un momento temí que esa bala te alcanzara a ti — Tensó la mandíbula.

— Por favor no digas tonterías — Bufó — Soy un militar, bien entrando, sabía que esa bala no me heriría de gravedad.

— Está bien, lo olvidaba — Sonrió burlón — Entonces si tus suposiciones son ciertas, debemos mantenernos alerta.

El moreno asintió — Tal parece que no soy el único que quiere quitar del medio a ese desgraciado — Espetó.

* * *

— Suéltame grandísimo idiota — Vociferó Izumi, al tiempo en que trataba de zafarse del agarre de Kisame.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — Los cuestionó Chiyo exaltada.

— Este idiota que no me dejó entrar a la habitación de Itachi — Kisame soltó con algo de brusquedad a la mujer, ella se frotó los brazos, donde ya comenzaban a marcarse de rojo los dedos del hombre de cabello azul.

— Solo cumplo órdenes — Se encogió de hombros.

La anciana suspiró con cansancio — Izumi, yo le dije a Kisame que no le permitiera la entrada a nadie, Itachi necesita descansar — Explicó con paciencia.

— ¿Qué?, pero ¿Quién lo cuidará? — Rebatió.

— Su esposa, por supuesto — Respondió el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa burlona, donde mostraba todos sus dientes que asemejaban a los de un tiburón.

— ¿Esa? — Escupió con desdén — Ella no lo quiere, lo único que desea es largarse de aquí — Apretó los puños.

— ¿Como sabes eso? — La cuestionó la mayor.

— Los escuché discutir, poco después que llegaron, ella le gritó que lo odiaba y por eso intentó escaparse dos veces — Sonrió victoriosa, al ver la cara de asombro de Chiyo.

Pero no contaba con la intervención de Kisame — Bueno sí es así, tal parece que sus sentimientos cambiaron, porque se le notaba lo preocupada que estaba por él, cuando se enteró de lo de su herida, y allí está en la habitación desde entonces, no se ha movido ni para comer — Ahora fue Kisame quien sonrió, mofándose de la expresión de Izumi.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, debo llevarle la cena, y ver si mi niño ya despertó — Intervino la anciana, apresurandose a buscar unos platos, y a acomodarlos en una bandeja.

— No puedo creer que esa ya los haya engatusado, entiéndanlo bien, ella no ama a Itachi, al menos no como yo — Escupió con ira, antes de marcharse furiosa.

Kisame negó con la cabeza, y Chiyo suspiró, en el fondo Izumi le causaba pena, estaba enamorada de Itachi desde que eran unos niños, y desde entonces albergó la esperanza de algún día convertirse en su esposa, y ahora que existía Sakura sus sueños se habían destrozado.

* * *

— ¿Estás listo Sai? — Sonrió Kiba.

El moreno gruñó algo parecido a un sí, y a un démonos prisa, ampliando la sonrisa del castaño. Llegaron a la mansión de la susodicha, quien los esperaba en la sala.

— Mi querida Temari — Le besó la mano.

— Hola Kiba, ¿Como has estado? — Sonrió.

Sai quedó petrificado en su sitio, su amigo le había dicho que la tal Temari era fea, pero se había quedado corto en su descripción. La mujer aparentaba unos 30 años, era de piel blanca, delgada, o por lo menos no tenía muchos atributos que presumir, bajo ese vestido negro que parecía de anciana, llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un peinado que a él se le antojó horrendo y sus ojos verde azulados, se escondían bajo unas gruesas gafas, tragó con dificultad, tendría que hacer un enorme sacrificio al fingir estar interesado en esa cosa.

— Él es mi amigo Sai, del que te he hablado, es un poco tímido —Agregó, al ver que el moreno no se acercaba, ni hacía el ademán de moverse.

— Buenos días, señorita — Pronunció saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ella e imitó la acción de Kiba, besándole la mano, la mujer se sonrojó en respuesta, y él sintió su estómago contraerse, presa del malestar de tenerla tan cerca. Temari le sonrió con timidez, y el moreno esbozó una sonrisa forzada — Tenía muchos deseos de conocerla — Dijo al fin, viendo la mirada asesina que le enviaba el Yamanaka.

— ¿De verdad? — Su sonrojo aumentó, y sintió como su cara quemaba, tomó el abanico que llevaba en su mano izquierda, y lo extendió para comenzar a abanicarse.

— Se lo aseguro, Kiba me ha hablado maravillas de usted.

— Sí, ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté?, Sai te vio un día en la plaza, y desde allí no ha hecho más que hablar de ti, y yo como buen amigo decidí presentarle a tan distinguida dama— Tuvo que intervenir, de lo contrario el Haruno hubiese arruinado todo.

Sai tuvo que contener las enormes ganas de desencajar la mandíbula, él era bueno mintiendo, pero Kiba era un verdadero maestro, a él no se le hubiese ocurrido una excusa como esa, tan rápido.

Temari asintió — Pero por favor tomen asiento, me encantaría conocer mejor al joven Sai.

El aludido tragó con dificultad, allí comenzaba su calvario, pero bueno era preferible mil veces, tener que aguantar a esa fea, antes que volver al ejército.

* * *

El dolor en su cuello, y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo la hizo despertarse, se había dormido en una posición incómoda, casi sentada y recostada en el respaldo de la cama, aún era de madrugada, lo pudo deducir por la poca claridad que iluminaba la alcoba, movió un poco su cuerpo, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba del rostro de Itachi, sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas, recordó que ella sostuvo la mano izquierda del Uchiha durante toda la curación, luego fue a comer la cena que Chiyo le trajo, o por lo menos intentó hacerlo, después volvió a sentarse junto a él, y unió sus manos nuevamente, y así se mantenían hasta el momento, escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte del moreno y se sobresaltó.

— Itachi — Susurró, acercándose más a su rostro.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, pestañeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la escasa luz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó ella con tono preocupado.

Itachi inhaló profundo — Un poco mareado, y la cabeza me duele mucho — Respondió con la voz ronca , frunció el ceño, y llevó su mano libre hasta la altura de su herida, rozándola apenas.

— Buscaré tus medicinas — Anunció, se levantó con rapidez, y encendió la luz, buscó en la mesa cercana un jarabe, y se apresuró a dárselo a Itachi, él frunció los labios luego de tomarlo, sabía horrible.

— Prefiero las medicinas naturales de Chiyo, tiene un aspecto espantoso, pero el sabor no es tan malo.

— Pareces un niño pequeño se burló ella, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Él también sonrió, aunque la punzada que sintió en la herida, le hizo arrepentirse al instante, miró fijamente a la pelirosa, ahora ocupando el mismo lugar en la cama que hacía unos minutos atrás — Sakura, lo siento.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Lo miró confundida.

— Lamento no haber podido comenzar con tu entrenamiento — Fingió pesar.

— Tonto — Le golpeó suavemente el hombro, y agachó la cabeza.

Itachi sonrió, hasta que la escuchó sollozar — ¿Qué te sucede? — La tomó por el mentón, para obligarla a que lo mirara, frunció el ceño contrariado — Responde — Pidió con voz suave.

— Eres un tonto, yo…yo estaba tan preocupada por ti, y sólo se te ocurre bromear — Reclamó molesta.

El moreno se sorprendió — ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?.

— Claro que sí — Volvió a sollozar — Cuando te vi herido yo…yo..

Él no la dejó continuar, con suavidad la atrajo hacía sí, abrazándola, ella ocultó la cara en el cuello del joven, y continuó sollozando durante algunos minutos. El Uchiha sólo atinó a acariciarle el cabello, de forma dulce. Sakura se separó un poco de él, y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, el moreno besó su frente, su nariz, dándole tiempo a que se alejara, pero ella no lo hizo, entonces la besó. Fue un contacto suave y tierno, el joven se separó de ella, y sonrió al ver su cara completamente ruborizada.

— Debes, debes descansar — Carraspeó.

— Bien — Concedió — Pero solo si te quedas aquí conmigo.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados — Eso es un chantaje.

— Me atrapaste — La miró con un gesto inocente.

Ella bufo en respuesta — Muy bien, tú ganas — Se acostó a su lado.

— ¿No se te olvida algo? — Levantó la mano izquierda, en dirección a la joven.

La pelirosa volvió a sonrojarse, entendiendo la indirecta, él se había dado cuenta de que ella le había sostenido la mano — De acuerdo, pero te estás aprovechando de tu convalecencia — La tomó y entrelazó con la suya.

— Lo admito — Le guiñó el ojo, para luego cerrarlos conteniendo las ganas de reír.

Sakura masculló algo inentendible, pero se quedó así, junto a él y con las manos unidas, contempló su rostro tranquilo y se permitió sonreír, era hermoso, se veía tan perfecto, que sentía un impulso incontrolable de besarlo, se acercó a él y titubeó un poco, al final se decidió por darle un beso en la frente.

.

.

Itachi continuó convaleciente durante una semana, no salía de la habitación, por órdenes del médico y de Chiyo, Sakura se había quedado a su lado todo ese tiempo, y se podía decir que la relación entre ambos estaba mejor que nunca, Chiyo lo iba a ver todos los días, y le contó con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido el día de su atentado, el cómo el joven pelirrojo lo salvó, arriesgando su vida, y que él y su amigo se encontraban en la hacienda desde entonces, a la espera de que él decidiera si los contrataba o no.

El moreno se sentía en deuda con Ryu, después de todo le debía la vida, así que resolvió darle empleo a él ya su amigo, decidió hablar con ambos al día siguiente, aunque Sakura y Chiyo se opusieron a que saliera de la habitación, él se empeñó en que ya se sentía mejor, y que lo haría de todos modos, ganándose la mirada asesina de las dos mujeres.

La noche ya había caído sobre la hacienda, y la pareja se encontraba cenando, en la habitación, Sakura fruncía el ceño, miraba a Itachi y volvía a fruncirlo.

El moreno enarco una ceja — ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó al fin, contrariado por la actitud de su mujer.

— Aún no debes salir de aquí, podrías marearte, caer y empeorar esa herida, o causarte una nueva — Frunció los labios.

Itachi suspiró — Asuma dijo que estoy bien, deja de preocuparte — Sonrió — Aunque pensándolo mejor, me agrada que te preocupes por mí.

Ella se sonrojó — Todo te lo tomas a broma — Se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Él se levantó de la silla, y le tendió una mano, para que lo imitara, ella la tomó, aún sin borrar su mueca de molestia — Estaré bien — Aseguró.

Sakura relajó sus facciones, y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano — Prométeme que si sientes alguna molestia, por pequeña que sea, regresarás a descansar — Lo miró casi suplicante.

— Te lo prometo — Acortó la distancia que los separaba, para besarla, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, abandonándose a la exquisita sensación que le ofrecía los suaves labios del moreno. Él la guió hasta la cama, y la pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando sintió el colchón bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué.. qué crees que haces? — Balbuceó.

— Demostrarte que ya estoy en perfectas condiciones — Explicó con simpleza, volviendo a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso mucho más demandante.

.

.

El frío se coló por la puerta del balcón que estaba entre abierta, Sakura se cubrió mejor con las sábanas, sonrojándose furiosamente al verse completamente desnuda, miró por el rabillo del ojo al joven que dormía plácidamente a su lado, sonrió, la noche pasada se había acostado con Itachi y fue lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en toda su vida, pero su sonrisa se borró al pensar en Sasuke, se sintió como una traidora, seguramente él estaría buscando la manera de rescatarla, y ella allí tan feliz, durmiendo con otro, se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando el gemido de frustración. Ella no era del todo culpable, la habían engañado para que se casara con un hombre que no amaba, que consideraba un miserable, pero él le demostró que estaba totalmente equivocada, ahora ya no tenía dudas, su corazón le pertenecía a Itachi Uchiha, sin embargo el reciente descubrimo de que ellos eran hermanos, solo complicaba más las cosas.

.

.

Bajaron las escaleras con paso lento, Itachi se sentía como un niño pequeño, Sakura iba a su lado, el padre Minato, que ese día "casualmente", había ido a visitarlo, adelante y Chiyo a su espalda, quería pedirles de forma nada amable, que dejaran de tratarlo como un lisiado, pero sabía que eso significaría volver a su habitación.

Llegaron a la sala en la que lo esperaban Naruto y Sasuke, al verlo se pusieron de pie, Minato abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, y Sakura palideció al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, y todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba, luego su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi , Jeamie Soraya , gust , guest , neyivesm11 , Faby Hola , Yukipab .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia.

Pobre Sakura la compadezco, pasar tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, la pérdida de Sasuke, el matrimonio con Itachi, y cuando creyó que podía ser feliz con él, aparece Sasuke.

Sé que muchas estaban esperando el encuentro de los hermanos, pero será para el próximo capi, en este me quise concentrar más en el Itasaku, espero que les guste, y disculpen mi falta de conocimiento en la medicina de esa época.

Como siempre pido que me dejen un comentario, para así poder saber su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, su cabeza aún daba vueltas, y en el pecho tenía instalada una horrible sensación, todo debía ser una pesadilla, sí, una pesadilla de la que escaparía al abrir sus ojos, pero contrario a eso, al separar sus párpados, y acostumbrarse a la luz, se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Itachi, confirmado que se había desmayado, y también el motivo por el que lo había hecho, _él_ estaba allí, había ido por ella. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar, la invadieron, cerrándole la garganta, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, de lo contrario Itachi la interrogaría y no tendría una buena excusa para darle.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Se inclinó hacia ella, y su voz siempre serena, tenía un tinte de preocupación, que le fue imposible de ocultar.

— Mejor — Colocó una mano sobre su frente, y se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo — ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?

— Te desmayaste, tuviste una baja en tu presión — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Chiyo, que estaba sentada junto a él — Ignoramos la causa.

— Pero, creemos que no has descansado bien estos últimos días, por estar al cuidado de Itachi.

El moreno frunció el ceño — Te lo advertí Sakura, que debías cuidarte, de lo contrario enfermarías — La reprendió como a una niña pequeña.

Ella se encogió en su sitio — Lo lamento — Se disculpó, aunque sabía de sobra que ese no era el motivo de su malestar, pero agradecía que hubiesen llegado a esa conclusión.

— Tranquila — Suspiró — Ahora tienes que reponer tus fuerzas, así que te quedarás aquí, descansando — Remarcó la última palabra.

La pelirosa hizo un puchero — Pero..

— No, sin peros, lo mejor cuando estás convaleciente es descansar — Rió burlón.

— Ya entendí la indirecta — Frunció los labios — Pero tú estabas herido — Se excusó.

— Y tú cansada, así que no hay peros que valgan.

La joven gruñó y cuando se disponía a replicar, tocaron la puerta — Adelante — Pidió Itachi.

— Permiso — El padre Minato entró, y a Sakura se le encogió el estómago, estaba segura de que el sacerdote también había reconocido a Sasuke, y tal vez estaba allí para contárselo a Itachi, no, no podía ser, él le había contado que quería muchísimo al moreno, pues lo conocía desde que vino al mundo. Intentó ser positiva, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio — ¿Como te sientes hija? — Le correspondió a la sonrisa.

— Mejor, pero aquí el señor Uchiha — Le envió una mirada molesta a su marido — Me ha ordenado que me quede aquí encerrada.

— Es por tu bien — Contestó él, sin alterarse.

Ella bufó — Creo que te estás vengando — Lo acusó, esa situación la molestaba, tenía que salir, y pedirle, no, más bien suplicarle a Sasuke que se marchara de allí.

Itachi fingió inocencia — Soy incapaz.

Chiyo y Minato rieron, y la pelirosa hizo un mohín — Itachi solo se preocupa por ti — Señaló el sacerdote — Eres muy importante para él.

Ella se ruborizó, y apartó la mirada avergonzada.

— Ella lo sabe — Pronunció el Uchiha despreocupado — Ahora que estás mejor, iré a hablar con Ryu y Go, han esperado bastante — Hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero Sakura lo detuvo por el brazo, en un acto reflejo. Él la miró interrogante — ¿Sucede algo?.

Claro que sucedía, se dijo la joven desesperada, deseaba evitar a toda costa que los hermanos se encontraran, no sabía qué haría Sasuke, pero estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno. Miró a la anciana, y al sacerdote que la observaban, tan expectantes como Itachi — Ten..ten cuidado — Musitó.

El moreno ladeo la cabeza sin comprender — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno..a que aún no estás recuperado del todo — Respondió nerviosa.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle — Creí que anoche te había demostrado lo contrario.

La pelirosa enrojeció como un tomate, y no atinó a decir nada más, solo asintió con la cabeza, cuando su marido le besó la frente, y le pidió que descansara, antes de marcharse.

.

.

Minato tomó asiento en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba Itachi, miró largamente a Sakura, en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar esa nada grata conversación.

— ¿Usted también lo reconoció? — Se aventuró a preguntar, el prolongado mutismo la estaba volviendo loca.

Minato asintió — No sé como ese chiquillo ha sido tan osado para venir hasta aquí.

— ¿No logró hablar con él? — Lo miró angustiada.

— No, el muy canalla se mantuvo en la sala todo el tiempo, sabía perfectamente que frente a Izumi y Kisame no le podría preguntar nada — Apretó las manos en puños.

— Debe pedirle que se vaya, por favor — No pudo seguir reteniendo el llanto — Si Itachi lo reconoce, ocurrirá una desgracia — Hipó.

— Tranquilizate, intentaré hacerlo entrar en razón, ese par me va a oír — Frunció el ceño — Sakura ¿No deseas irte con Sasuke?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar debido al llanto.

— ¿Eso significa que te has enamorado de Itachi?

La pelirosa se sonrojó — Sí, estuve confundida durante un tiempo, pero al verlo herido se disiparon todas mis dudas, lo amo, tanto como nunca imaginé poder hacerlo, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Sasuke, en la tristeza que le voy a causar, cuando se entere de mis sentimientos, además temo mucho por su reacción hacia Itachi, no puedo permitir un enfrentamiento entre hermanos.

Minato compuso una mueca de tristeza — Ese chico ha sufrido mucho desde muy pequeño, perdió a su madre y quedó completamente solo, sumido no solo en la tristeza, sino también en el odio, hacia Itachi y Fugaku, culpa a ambos por todo lo que sufrió su madre, pero está equivocado, su hermano no sabía nada al respecto, hasta que Fugaku murió.

— Lamento tanto escuchar eso, como desearía que ellos se pudiesen llevar bien, y ahora yo seré el motivo de la discordia — Masajeo su sien — Tenemos que pensar en una forma para reconciliarlos, o por lo menos convencer a Sasuke de que se vaya, sin causarle daño a Itachi, porque estoy segura de que tiene las peores intenciones.

— Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero mantente alejada de él, no podemos permitir que se enfrenten.

— De acuerdo — Asintió.

Sakura y Minato ignoraban que detrás de la puerta se encontraba una sorprendida Chiyo, escuchado toda su conversación.

* * *

— Temari, yo sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero no puedo seguir negando lo que siento por ti, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa — Sai, se arrodilló frente a la joven y le ofreció un hermoso anillo coronado por un diamante.

Temari chilló de felicidad, y sin poder evitarlo se le escaparon un par de lágrimas — Joven Sai — El aludido la miró con reproche — Quiero decir Sai — Sonrió nerviosa — Yo, no sé qué decir, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tu propuesta.

— Entonces acepta, y así me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

— Sí, acepto, quiero ser tu esposa — El moreno le colocó el anillo, y la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos, entre pequeños gritos y lágrimas de emoción. Sai no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, esa mujer no era solo fea y tonta, si no también demasiado escandalosa para su gusto — Ahora tendremos que hablar con el general, y la señora Mebuki.

La separó un poco de sí, y la miró desubicado — ¿Hablar con mis padres?.

— Pues claro, ellos querrán asistir a nuestra boda — Sonrió.

Sai compuso su mejor cara de víctima, y desvío la mirada — Eso no será posible Temari, mis padres se oponen a lo nuestro — Pronunció con fingida tristeza.

— ¿Qué? — Posó una mano sobre su pecho, y con la otra cubrió su su boca.

— Es difícil para mí confesarte esto, pero mi madre dice que eres demasiado mayor para mí, y que nuestro matrimonio no será bien visto, en cuanto a mi padre, quiere que continúe sus pasos, y me convierta en militar.

— Y ¿Qué significa eso? — Preguntó con temor.

— Que debemos casarnos a escondidas, Kiba conoce a un juez en otro poblado, es amigo suyo y no pondrá peros en celebrar la boda — Intentó sonar convincente.

— Pero, pero yo siempre he soñado con ir hasta el altar vestida de blanco —Su labio inferior tembló, y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— Y te prometo que así será, pero por el momento es mejor mantener esto en secreto, cuando ya estemos casados no tendrán otra opción que aceptarlo, ellos y tu hermano.

Temari asintió, para luego abrazar a Sai — De acuerdo, confío en ti, te amo.

* * *

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula, al ver a su hermano mayor sentado tras el escritorio del despacho que le perteneció a su padre. Tenía tantas ganas de saltar sobre él y golpearlo, obligarlo a que le entregara a Sakura, y así poder largarse de ese maldito lugar que tanta incomodidad le causaba.

El moreno mantenía un rostro sereno y amable, coronado con una pequeña sonrisa. Entrelazó las manos, y colocó los codos sobre el escritorio, luego descansó el mentón sobre ellas — Te agradezco mucho el que me hayas salvado la vida — Fijó sus ojos negros en los del pelirrojo — No recuerdo mucho de ese día, bueno realmente no recuerdo prácticamente nada del incidente, pero Kisame me contó detalladamente lo ocurrido, también me informaron que llegaste hasta aquí en busca de trabajo, así que si aún esos son tus planes, deseo que trabajes para mí, ambos — Aclaró, mirando a Naruto.

— No he cambiado de idea, señor Uchiha, en cuanto a lo que ocurrió, no tiene nada que agradecerme, hice lo que debía hacer — Pronunció con un toque de indiferencia.

Naruto se tensó, odiaba el poco tacto que tenía Sasuke, se suponía que el plan era permanecer allí, hasta idear un plan para sacar a Sakura de la hacienda, pero con esa actitud arruinaría todo.

Contrario a lo que el rubio esperaba el mayor sonrió — Por lo que veo eres un hombre directo, y que no le gusta adular a nadie para lograr tus objetivos, eso me agrada.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante, aunque odiara admitirlo, el maldito Uchiha, sabía leerlo bastante bien.

Naruto respiró con regularidad, no se había dado cuenta que hasta ese momento, estaba conteniendo el aliento.

— Esta hacienda necesita un administrador —Retomó la palabra Itachi — Mi primo Shisui, me había enviado uno de la ciudad, pero desgraciadamente el pobre hombre fue víctima de los bandidos que tienen asoladas estas tierras, y falleció, ahora el puesto está vacante, si deseas ocuparlo, o mejor dicho si tienes a bien tomar una responsabilidad tan grande, y crees que puedes llevarla a cabo.

El menor se acomodó mejor en la silla — Tengo cierto nivel de educación, en el poblado de la roca trabajé para unos amigos, que tenían una taberna, me encargaba de administrarla, así que tengo algo de experiencia — Y en parte era cierto, en el ejército se había destacado por su mente brillante, eso le dio la oportunidad de estudiar, y subir de rango rápidamente, y ser capitán a pesar de su origen humilde.

El rubio paseaba la mirada entre ambos hombres, a la espera del momento en que Sasuke perdiera la paciencia y se abalanzara sobre Itachi, o que el mayor descubriera su engaño y lo echara como un perro de la hacienda, o en el peor de los casos le diera un balazo, pero nada sucedió.

Itachi se levantó de su puesto, y extendió la mano frente a su hermano — Bienvenido a Konoha Ryu — Sonrió, de esa forma tan amable, que a Naruto lo hacía dudar de que fuera el monstruo que su amigo describía.

Sasuke dudo un instante, pocos segundos, no deseaba estrechar la mano del que para él, era el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, pero lo hizo, no debía levantar sospechas — Se lo agradezco señor Uchiha.

Llámame simplemente Itachi, y bienvenido a ti también Go.

El aludido estrechó la mano que el mayor le ofrecía, y sonrió algo nervioso, Sasuke definitivamente iba a acabar volviéndolo loco, con sus ideas descabelladas.

* * *

— ¿Me pueden decir qué hacen aquí? — Minato rodeó desde la espalda, los cuellos de Sasuke y Naruto, mientras fruncía el ceño y los fulminaba con la mirada.

Ambos jóvenes se tensaron, no esperaban que el sacerdote los descubriera, o que se les acercara a ellos de esa manera. Como no obtuvo respuesta continuó — Y no intenten mentirme, lo sé todo — Los liberó de su agarre, para mirarlos directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke relajó su semblante, conocía muy bien ese truco, Minato lo usaba cuando eran niños, y así lograba que confesaran sus travesuras, pero él ya no era un niño, le envió una mirada de advertencia a Naruto, por si se le ocurría hablar, el rubio se congeló en su sitio, de por sí toda esa situación lo tenía muy tenso.

Minato frunció aún más su ceño, y clavó sus ojos azules en el moreno — No cometas una locura, ella no se irá de aquí.

El aludido abrió ligeramente los ojos impresionado, ¿Cómo era que él lo sabía?, estaba por preguntárselo, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

— ¿Cómo..cómo es qué..?

— Ella me lo contó, las cosas han cambiado desde que llegó aquí, ahora no desea irse — Explicó con cierto pesar en su voz, sabía que le estaba causando mucho dolor al moreno, pero era mejor que se desilusionara ahora, y se marchara por la paz.

— Miente — vociferó — Está de parte de ese maldito, y me quiere hacer creer que ella no desea irse conmigo, solo para beneficiarlo a él — La mirada que le dedicaba Sasuke, era de la más pura ira, pero en el fondo estaba dolido, se sentía traicionado, y Minato lo sabía a la perfección. Para él el hombre frente a sí, era la figura paterna más cercana que había conocido, y ahora lo traicionaba, por un Uchiha, apretó los puños y la mandíbula, al tal punto que dolía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora, su corazón dolía mucho más.

— ¿No te enseñé a no maldecir? — Intentó sonar severo, pero su voz dejó entrever su pesar, suspiró sonoramente, y masajeo su frente — No estoy de parte de Itachi, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer, es un suicidio ¿Lo sabes?.

— No me interesa, saldré de aquí con ella sea como sea — Aseguró.

— Deja de ser tan testarudo por una vez en tu vida, en esta ocasión no solo se trata de ti, ella no desea irse, entiéndelo, por favor — Pidió casi suplicó, colocando las manos sobre los hombres del más joven, y mirándolo con tristeza.

— No puedo creerle, si en verdad se enteró por Sakura, sabrá que pensábamos escaparnos el día de su boda, porque ella no ama a ese hombre, porque nos engañaron a ambos, y a ella la obligaron a casarse con él, ese desgraciado la compró.

— Baja la voz — Miró hacia todos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie escuchándolos — La cosas han cambiado, ella ahora quiere quedarse junto a su marido, porque, lo ama — Sabía que eso le causaría daño al moreno, pero era la única forma de hacer que se marchara, y así ambos hermanos no se verían envueltos en una lucha a muerte.

Sasuke retiró su contacto con un movimiento brusco — Quiero hablar con ella, que me lo diga en la cara, de lo contrario no me marcharé — Sentenció, girándose para marcharse.

Minato suspiró con pesadez — De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer — Masculló.

* * *

Minato se dirigió a la entrada de la hacienda, su mente era un verdadero lío, le dolía tener que ser él quien le diera esa mala noticia al moreno, pero era necesario, por su bien, aunque ahora lo odiara por eso.

— Padre — La voz de Chiyo lo sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la mujer — Disculpeme por haber escuchado tras la puerta, pero fue sin querer — El rubio enarco una ceja, visiblemente confundido, pero Chiyo se apresuró a aclararle lo que sucedía — Escuché su conversación con la señora Sakura — Minato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, eso era malo, muy malo — No pienso decirle nada a Itachi, sé cuánto significa ese joven para usted, y también para él, incluso yo le tenía cariño cuando era un niño, después de todo, es hijo de la que fue mi mejor amiga.

Minato sonrió aliviado — Te lo agradezco.

— Ahora puedo entender porqué la señora se veía tan triste cuando llegó, y trataba con tanto odio a Itachi, pero las cosas han cambiado entre ellos, usted ha sido testigo.

— Sí, lo sé, pero esta situación es más difícil de lo que crees, no puedo darte los detalles, pues ella me lo contó en secreto de confesión, sólo te diré que Sasuke es una víctima en todo esto, al igual que Sakura e Itachi.

Chiyo asintió — Digame como puedo ayudar para que las cosas se solucionen — Pidió ansiosa.

— Él a pedido ver a Sakura, dice que sólo escuchando de su boca que no desea irse de aquí, él se marchará.

La anciana compuso una mueca de preocupación — Eso es muy peligroso, si Itachi se entera, no no quiero ni imaginarlo — Negó con la cabeza.

— Debemos concretar un encuentro, es la única solución, pero tenemos que planearlo todo muy bien, siendo en extremo cuidadosos.

— Estoy de acuerdo, mañana iré al pueblo, y pasaré por la iglesia, allí podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad — Sugirió.

— Me parece buena idea, nos vemos mañana hija — Chiyo besó su mano, y el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Pues bien, por fin llegó el gran día, mi querida Temari — Sonrió Kiba.

La rubia se sonrojó — Así es, pero estoy muy nerviosa — Se estrujó los dedos.

— Es normal, uno no se casa todos los días Le guiñó un ojo — ¿No es cierto mi querido Sai? — El aludido contuvo las enormes ganas de estrangular a su amigo, al ver como le sonreía malicioso, estaba completamente loco cuando decidió hacerle caso a Kiba, era él quien tenía que sacrificarse, soportando al esperpento, de solo pensar en que esa misma noche tendría que compartir el lecho con Temari se le revolvía el estómago.

— Adelante por favor — La voz del juez, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los novios entraron primero, seguidos por Kiba y tres testigos más, que el castaño había conseguido sabe Dios de donde.

El juez comenzó la ceremonia, él escuchaba sin realmente hacerlo, repitiéndose en su mente que aquello era mucho mejor que estar en el ejército, siendo un vulgar soldado y exponiendo su vida en el campo de batalla. Temari por su parte miraba al juez con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, que no pensaba borrar en un largo tiempo. Firmó sin vacilar, sin embargo cuando llegó su turno, titubeó un poco, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Kiba, quien le ordenaba que lo hiciera o sabría de sobra las consecuencias, y así lo hizo firmó lo que para él era su sentencia de muerte.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión de la rubia se dedicó a tomar, tal vez el alcohol le ayudaría a hacer soportable el mal momento, entró a la habitación y allí la vio, parada frente a la cama usando solo su camisón de dormir. El alcohol comenzó a nublarle la vista y la poca iluminación ayudó a su imaginación, se lanzó sobre la mujer, literalmente, haciendo que ambos cayeran a la cama, y con muy poco tacto, la tomó en ese mismo instante.

La mañana lo sorprendió en la cama de Temari, ella aún dormía y él sentía un espantoso dolor de cabeza, mezclado con un sabor amargo, producto de lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas. Se levantó de la cama con el mayor cuidado posible, intentando no despertar a su mujer, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era hablar con ella, o peor aún que le pidiera repetir su noche de bodas. Entró al baño y se lavó la cara, se observó en el espejo, y fugaces recuerdos lo asaltaron, creyó que su cerebro había enloquecido pues no había sido desagradable del todo, la rubia tenía una cara fea, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado — Todo lo que escondían esos horrendos vestidos — Pensó.

* * *

Chiyo y Minato planearon el encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, en la iglesia del pueblo, aprovecharían la misa del domingo, y Chiyo se encargaría de vigilar mientras ellos hablaban en la sacristía. Minato estaba afuera de la puerta, no podían correr riesgos y que algún chismoso los delatara. Itachi fue a hacer algunas compras, mientras Sakura insistió en quedarse a confesarse con el sacerdote, y pidió a Chiyo que la acompañara, el moreno aceptó sin problemas, pues confiaba en ambas, cosa que les hizo sentirse como unas miserables traidoras, pero era necesario si deseaban que el obstinado de Sasuke abandonara Konoha.

El verlo nuevamente frente a ella removió tantas emociones contradictorias, cuantas veces anheló ese momento, que viniera por ella y se la llevara lejos, sacándola de esa horrible pesadilla, sin embargo ahora la princesa rechazaba al noble caballero, y decidía quedarse con el malvado que resultaba ser un noble príncipe, en el fondo. Deseó abrazarlo y no se contuvo, él la estrechó entre sus brazos como antaño, respirando el dulce aroma floral que despedía su cabellera rosa, rogando porque el momento no terminara nunca.

— Vine por ti — Pronunció con voz ligeramente más ronca de lo normal.

Sakura rompió el contacto y lo miró a los ojos, un nudo se formó en su garganta, y las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas al instante, se sentía tan culpable, tan sucia, egoísta y mezquina por causarle tanto dolor a quien solo le había brindado su amor sincero e incondicional — No puedo irme contigo — Susurró en medio del llanto.

— ¿Qué? — La miró sorprendido — ¿Es que te tienen amenazada? — Exigió saber.

— No — Negó ella con rapidez — Yo, lo siento mucho Sasuke, perdóname por favor, pero en este tiempo que he pasado junto a Itachi, me he dado cuenta que no es la mala persona que creíamos…

— Ese maldito te tiene engañada, al igual que al padre Minato, Sakura, él estaba de acuerdo con tu madre y con Sai, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? — Acunó el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos — Sakura sé que eres muy noble, por eso es fácil que alguien como él te engañe, pero yo lo conozco, sé de lo que son capaces los Uchiha — Escupió con acidez.

— Escuchame — Colocó ambas manos sobre las del moreno — Sé la verdad de tu pasado, y el porqué odias a la familia de Itachi — Él no se sorprendió seguramente Minato le había contado todo, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad, al saber que ella conocía la parte de que era hermano de su peor enemigo — Pero te puedo asegurar que no lo conoces tan bien como yo o como el padre Minato, por eso te pido que te marches, comienza una nueva vida lejos de aquí, y sé feliz, yo ya no puedo acompañarte, porque mi corazón le pertenece a Itachi ahora — Desvío la mirada, odiaba hacerle daño al moreno, pero tenía que ser completamente sincera si quería que él se marchara.

Sasuke retiró sus manos del rostro de la joven y la miró con tanto dolor que ella sintió como su propia alma se despedazaba — Estás mintiendo, seguramente ese mal nacido debe tenerte amenazada — Aseguró, con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

— No es así, él…

— Sakura debes salir ya, Itachi ha regresado — Minato entró de repente, provocando que ambos jóvenes dieran un respingo por el susto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? — Se alarmó ella, tal vez había sospechado algo — Sasuke por favor vete — Suplicó antes de marcharse.

El moreno, apretó los ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar, una vez juró frente a la tumba de su madre, no volver a hacerlo por culpa de ningún Uchiha, pero las palabras de Sakura dolían más que mil puñales perforándole el corazón, seguramente él había encontrado la forma de obligarla a quedarse a su lado, tal vez la estaba chantajeando con la enfermedad de su padre, o con echarlos a todos a la calle, si ella huía, sí, eso tenía que ser, pero él no se daría por vencido, costara lo que costara se llevaría a Sakura muy lejos de las garras de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Aquella mañana fue realmente triste, todos los trabajadores de Konoha, entre ellos Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el cementerio, el pequeño Konohamaru había muerto, a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que realizó Itachi para curar su enfermedad, incluso lo envió a la ciudad al mejor hospital, pero todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano, el mal ganó la batalla. El matrimonio Uchiha se encontraba al lado de los padres del niño, Sakura no podía evitar llorar, al ver tan desgarradora escena, creía que en cualquier momento la madre del infante se desplomaría, y no era para menos, ella en su lugar se volvería loca.

Se aferró más al brazo de su marido, y no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro en el pecho masculino, mientras sollozaba sin control, el Uchiha solo le acariciaba el cabello, en un gesto mudo que buscaba reconfortarla.

Muy cerca de ellos, el excapitán los observaba disimuladamente, y le hervía la sangre al ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro.

Chiyo y Naruto no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría, ambos expectantes, por si en un momento dado tenían que intervenir. Por fortuna nada ocurrió, y el trágico suceso fue lo único que empañó la cotidiana vida de los trabajadores de Konoha.

.

.

Sasuke no pudo evitar ir a la tumba de su madre, hacía ya casi ocho años que no la visitaba, desde que escapó del orfanato en compañía de su mejor amigo, en busca de un mejor futuro, todo aquello parecía tan lejano, como si lo hubiese vivido alguien más.

Se agachó frente a ella, y recorrió con sus dedos la fría piedra, en donde estaba grabado el nombre de la mujer que le dio la vida, cerró los ojos un instante permitiéndole a su mente volar y perderse en recuerdos felices, de un pasado que jamás volvería.

Se incorporó lentamente, y fijó su atención en la tumba junto a la de su madre, era la de Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto, ambas habían sido inseparables desde la infancia, más que amigas se consideraban hermanas, igual que él y el tonto de su amigo.

Su madre siempre se lo decía, para ella había sido muy duro perder a Kushina, siempre que hablaba de la pelirroja terminaba llorando un largo rato.

Escuchó pasos tras de él, pero no se giró, en esos momentos lo que menos deseaba era hablar con alguien, por desgracia para él la otra persona no tenía los mismos planes.

— ¿Las conoció? — La voz de Chiyo se dejó escuchar, rompiendo el absoluto silencio que hasta ese momento le había hecho compañía.

— No — Fue su seca respuesta.

La anciana se acercó hasta él, colocándose a su lado, dejó escapar un gran suspiro y compuso una mueca de profunda tristeza — Eran dos buenas mujeres — Sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa alegre, más bien nostálgica — Murieron muy jóvenes, en especial Kushina, su hijo Naruto aún era un bebé cuando ella falleció.

Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo, no sabía si marcharse o seguir escuchado algo, que aunque negara, en el fondo le interesaba, antes de que pudiese decidir la anciana continuó. — Tsunade era muy hermosa, su cabello rubio y ojos miel traían locos a todos los muchachos del pueblo — Sonrió, pero esta vez se notaba alegría en su gesto — Pero ella solo tenía ojos para uno.

Sasuke automáticamente se tensó, sabía de sobra de quién se trataba, el mal nacido que había arruinado la vida de su madre, y de paso la suya.

— Entró a trabajar a la hacienda de Konoha siendo muy joven, yo ya vivía allí, no hacía mucho tiempo, pues me mudé con Mikoto Uchiha, cuando se casó con el señor Fugaku, yo era su nana, y si te soy sincera, nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa unión arreglada, pero no podía opinar, era solo una sirvienta, y el padre de mi niña, de esos hombres chapados a la antigua, en donde las leyes de la familia Uchiha decían que no te podías casar con nadie que no perteneciera a la misma, así que tanto Mikoto como el señor Fugaku se vieron obligados a obedecer, nunca se amaron, pero llegaron a ser grandes amigos, y procrearon a Itachi solo por darle un descendiente a la nueva generación de los Uchiha — Negó con la cabeza — Sin embargo las cosas se salieron de control cuando el señor se enamoró.. de Tsunade.

— ¿Que? Debía ser una broma, ese hombre no se había enamorado de su madre — Apretó la mandíbula, ante el impulso de gritarle a Chiyo que se callara, exigirle que dejara de decir esa sarta de mentiras, que ella no sabía nada del sufrimiento de su madre, sin embargo continuó escuchando en silencio, tal vez preso de la curiosidad.

— Mikoto no se opuso, solo le pidió que Itachi no se enterara de nada, era aún muy pequeño y no comprendería las cosas, el señor intentó mantener su palabra, pero cuando Tsunade quedó embarazada, se armó un tremendo escándalo, sus padres le dieron la espalda y todos la señalaron al saber de quién era el bebé, y las cosas solo empeoraron para ambos, los líderes de la familia se enfurecieron amenazando al señor con desterrarlo, despojándolo de su fortuna, y lo peor quitarle al joven Itachi que para ese entonces solo tenía tres años. Mi niña le suplicó que terminara con esa relación, y que ayudara a Tsunade y a su hijo en secreto, pero ella no aceptó, no sé si fue orgullo o temor, de que esos malditos ancianos les hicieran daño, pero se marchó de la hacienda y se mantuvo oculta durante bastante tiempo, no volví a a hablar con ella, solo vi a su pequeño hijo un par de veces, pero me llegaron los rumores de que pasó aquí en el pueblo un largo período antes de morir — Limpió una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla, y se quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en la tumba de la rubia.

— ¿Por qué me cuenta todo eso a mí? — La interrogó él, intentando que su voz no sonara afectada por la verdad tan dolorosa que le había contado la anciana.

— No lo sé — Se encogió de hombros — Tal vez solo quería aligerar un poco el peso que esa verdad ejerce sobre mis hombros, sé que sería mejor contárselo a Sasuke quién era su hijo y el directo interesado, o tal vez a Itachi, para que por fin comprenda el enorme sufrimiento que pasó su padre por protegerlo a él, aunque creo que con él no es necesario, ya perdonó al señor Fugaku, de otra manera no estaría intentando cumplir su última voluntad, la de buscar a su hermano, y darle la herencia que le corresponde como un legítimo Uchiha, ojalá que Sasuke Uchiha aparezca pronto — Volvió a suspirar — Bueno joven, me retiro, creo que ya se me ha hecho tarde — Sonrió.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, su estómago aún estaba revuelto, a causa de escuchar su nombre junto a aquel apellido que tanto despreciaba, pero la duda lo invadió, ¿Sería cierto todo lo que le contó la anciana?, ella no tenía por qué mentirle, al fin y al cabo no sabía quién era él en verdad. Itachi lo estaba buscando, parecía una broma del destino, quizás por eso Shisui no lo había asesinado el día de la boda, su cabeza comenzó a doler, debía alejarse de allí y dejar de pensar en eso o terminaría enfermándose o volviéndose loco.

* * *

Dos meses después…

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? — Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, dio un fuerte portazo, entrando como un huracán en la sala de la mansión de Temari.

— Ga..Gaara — Balbuceó ella, palideciendo en el acto — ¿Que haces aquí?

— No hermanita, las preguntas las hago yo — Siseó — No puedo creer que te hayas dejado enredar por un tipo tan miserable, como Sai Haruno, ¿En qué estabas pensando?, ya sabía yo que era una pésima idea dejarte venir aquí sola.

La rubia lo miró dolida — Ya deja de tratarme como una tonta, desde hace mucho soy una mujer hecha y derecha, que puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Gaara negó con la cabeza, mientras bufaba molesto — Claro, una mujer que toma decisiones a la ligera, te dejaste engañar por ese imbécil — Espetó.

— No insultes de esa forma a mi esposo — Lo encaró frunciendo el ceño.

— Tu esposo — Repitió, con cierto tono de irritación — Ese desgraciado no es tu esposo, afortunadamente — Agregó.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Lo miró con temor, si algo definía a su hermano, era el ser un hombre serio y sensato, en quién no cabían los juegos ni las palabras necias.

— Temari, esa basura te engañó, cuando me informaste de lo de tu boda, inmediatamente me puse a investigar, y descubrí, que él, en compañía de Kiba Yamanaka, armaron todo un teatro, no existe el juez que te casó, es un impostor.

— No — La rubia cubrió su boca con una mano, y retrocedió unos pasos, hasta dejarse caer en el sillón — Sai no pudo hacerme esto.

— Pues lo hizo — Aseguró él — Aquí tengo los documentos que lo confirman — De un maletín sacó unos papeles, que le entregó a su hermana.

— No — Repetía ella, una y otra vez, con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

— Piensa que es lo mejor, ahora podrás librarte de ese, yo me encargaré de que ambos vayan a la cárcel por estafa.

— Tú no entiendes nada — Vociferó ella — No entiendes que yo lo amo, que planeé tener una familia con él, para ti es todo muy fácil, porque tienes a tu mujer y a tus hijos, pero yo estoy sola, sola — Sollozó.

— Me tienes a mí — Le acarició el cabello — También a mi mujer y a tus sobrinos, que te quieren muchísimo.

— Lo sé, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero, yo también necesito sentirme amada.

Gaara la abrazó, le dolía mucho ver a su única hermana así, le había prometido a sus padres cuidarla, y les estaba fallando, maldijo con más ira a Sai, él era el directo culpable de las lágrimas de su hermanita. — ¿Entonces de qué forma quieres solucionarlo? — Susurró sobre su coronilla.

— Deja todo así, vayámonos lejos, es todo lo que deseo — Pidió.

Gaara asintió, no quería alterarla más en esos momentos, pero no lo dejaría así, claro que no, se vengaría de Sai Haruno, le mostraría que nadie lastimaba a su hermana y salía bien librado.

* * *

Aquella mañana se despertó con unas terribles náuseas, que la hicieron levantarse de la cama, correr hacia el baño, y devolver todo el contenido de su estómago. Se levantó jadeando por el esfuerzo, lavó su boca y cara, y tuvo que recostarse en la pared, pues la invadió un fuerte mareo. Itachi abrió la puerta y la miró preocupado, no le agradó para nada el semblante que tenía su mujer.

—¿Qué te sucede? — Le acarició las mejillas.

— No lo sé, debe ser que comi algo que no me cayó muy bien — Sonrió débilmente.

Itachi frunció el ceño, y decidió no correr riesgos, tomó a la pelirosa y la llevó hasta la cama, volviéndola a recostar, aunque ella replicaba molesta, ese acto le parecía exagerado.

Buscó su maleta de médico, y le tomó la presión, le hizo una revisión general, pero no encontró nada anormal — Le pediré a Chiyo que te prepare un té — Depositó un corto beso en sus labios y se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

Los días siguientes le ocurría lo mismo, preocupándola seriamente.

Chiyo la miraba suspicaz, cosa que ella no entendía, hasta ese día. Como casi todas las mañanas había tenido su sesión de náuseas, incluso el mareo había sido tan fuerte que terminó desmayándose.

Se abrazó a sí misma, y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, imaginándose que tenía una enfermedad mortal.

La anciana entró a su habitación y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó hasta la cama y acarició los cabellos de la pelirosa — Señora.. ¿No ha pensado que tal vez su malestar se deba a un embarazo?.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos jade en los de la mayor — ¿Embarazada? — Preguntó titubeante, bueno no era como si esa posibilidad fuese algo descabellado, al fin y al cabo mantenía relaciones íntimas con Itachi, bastante a menudo debía agregar.

El moreno salió del baño, y avanzó un par de pasos en dirección de las mujeres, la pelirosa se sonrojó al instante al encontrarse con la mirada oscura de su marido. Él sólo la miraba intensamente, como esperando por su respuesta, también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero prefería esperar un poco más, para aclarar sus dudas.

— Bu… bueno, esa posibilidad es muy alta — Carraspeó, era tonto comportarse así, y lo sabía pero Itachi tenía ese efecto de ponerla nerviosa solo con mirarla.

— Lo sabía — Chilló la anciana emocionada — Lo vi en tu orina, esa nunca miente.

Sakura la miró con el rostro desencajado, mientras Itachi reía por lo bajo, la joven lo fulminó con la mirada, no le causaba nada de gracia, aún no se acostumbraba a las creencias extrañas de Chiyo.

— Felicidades a ambos, serán padres — Sonrió ampliamente.

— Gracias — Susurró la joven, aumentando su sonrojo, buscó la mirada del moreno, y él le sonrió.

— Te lo agradezco — Le dedicó una sonrisa a la mayor.

— Iré a traer el desayuno, ahora necesita comer más, porque tiene que alimentarse por dos — Les hizo una corta inclinación a ambos y le guiñó un ojo al moreno de forma pícara.

— Así que seremos padres — Pronunció ella en casi un susurro.

— Y ¿Eso es bueno o malo para ti? — La cuestionó él, sentándose a su lado.

— Tonto — Le golpeó el brazo — Claro que es bueno, y ¿Para ti? — Preguntó con algo de timidez.

— Dejame pensarlo — Se tocó la barbilla y miró hacia el techo, soltó una pequeña carcajada, cuando sintió otro golpe en su extremidad, acompañado por un gruñido, miró a la pelirosa y la tomó por el mentón para que ella también lo mirara — Es bueno, mucho en realidad, me hace muy feliz la idea de tener un hijo nuestro, me encantaría que heredara tus ojos — Le dio un corto beso en los labios.

— Y ¿Si hereda mi cabello? — Lo cuestionó ella.

— Entonces espero que sea una niña.

— ¿Por qué? — Frunció el ceño.

Él enarcó una ceja — ¿Bromeas?, imaginate a un niño con ese color de cabello, sería un tanto extraño — Rió, ante la mirada fulminante de su esposa.

Ella también rió, dándole la razón — Oye ¿Podría pedirte algo? — Lo miró con cara de niña pequeña, él asintió — ¿Permitirías que mi tía Shizune viniera a pasar una temporada con nosotros?, sé que no tienes una buena opinión de mi familia, pero te aseguro que ella no tuvo nada que ver con la decisión de mi madre y de Sai.

Él juntó sus frentes — Claro que puede venir, sé que quieres tener a alguien de confianza a tu lado, en estos momentos, puedes enviarle una carta pidiéndole que venga.

— Gracias, gracias, te amo — Lo abrazó.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Jeamie Soraya , neyivesm11 , Serenity usagi , Dark eli , Yukipab .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, en este capi pudimos conocer un poco más sobre el pasado de Sasuke, bueno sobre el de su madre y su padre, Chiyo sembró la duda en él, y comenzará a cuestionarse si de verdad su hermano es tan malo como él cree. Sai se metió en otro lío por mentiroso y Gaara le hará pagar muy caro el meterse con su hermana, pero esto terminará afectando a Sakura, ya verán el porqué. Hay un Uchihita en camino, que emoción, Itachi malvado al decirle a Sakura lo del cabello, y Chiyo con sus cosas raras, creo que este capi fue como la calma antes de la tormenta que se les avecina a la pelirosa y al moreno.

Deseo que este capi sea de su agrado, y me dejen un comentario, para saber su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 9**

— ¿Dónde está Sai Haruno? — Exigió saber Gaara, frente a la puerta de la mansión del general.

— El…el joven está dormido, no creo que pueda atenderlo en estos momentos señor — Respondió una muy asustada Nami. El rostro del pelirrojo destilaba ira, por cada poro.

Él hizo caso omiso, y empujando a Nami, se internó en la casa.

— Espere, espere por favor — Suplicó aterrada.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? — Kizashi bajaba a paso lento por las escaleras, apoyado en su bastón y con el ceño fruncido.

— Disculpe don Kizashi — Nami corrió hasta quedar frente a él — Pero este señor insiste en hablar con el joven Sai, yo le dije que él está dormido, pero insiste, incluso entró a la fuerza — Explicó con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Sai está aquí? — Frunció aún más el ceño — Se supone que ya debería haberse ido para el cuartel — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando regular su respiración — ¿Qué asunto tiene que tratar con mi hijo? — Clavó su mirada en la de Gaara.

— Lamento tener que decirle esto, usted es un hombre al cual respeto, pues su reputación ha sido intachable, pero me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de su hijo, ese miserable ha engañado a mi hermana, se aprovechó de su Inocencia para enredarla, y deshonrarla, con el fin de quitarle dinero — Escupió cada palabra con veneno, al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puños.

El Haruno abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo aún ante las palabras de Gaara, pero no objetó nada, quería escuchar todo lo que el joven pelirrojo tenía para decirle.

— Fingió un matrimonio, con la ayuda de Kiba Yamanaka, le ha estado quitando dinero, y usted mejor que nadie sabe que ambos delitos merecen la cárcel — Sentenció.

— No, mi hijo no irá a ese horrendo lugar — Refutó una voz femenina tras de Kizashi.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Mebuki? — Preguntó airado el general.

— Están hablando de mi hijo, este hombre — Señaló a Gaara — No sabe nada sobre Sai, su insulza hermana fue la que se le ofreció, claro como es tan fea que nadie le hace caso, debería estar agradecida de que un joven de la belleza e inteligencia de Sai le hiciera caso, no veo cual…

— Callate Mebuki — Gruñó su esposo — No sabes lo que estás diciendo, la acusación del señor Gaara es muy seria.

La mujer cayó al instante, pero no por eso evitó seguir fulminando con la mirada a ambos hombres, en especial al recién llegado.

— Disculpela por favor — Inclinó un poco la cabeza — Lo que me ha contado es muy grave, yo…no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Sai — Negó con la cabeza — Mebuki, ve y tráelo — Miró a su mujer por encima del hombro, quien se encontraba aún de pie en uno de los escalones, ella pensaba replicar, pero la intensa mirada de su marido, no daba lugar a ello.

Se marchó enfurecida hacia la habitación del moreno.

.

.

— Hijo — Posó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven y lo movió enérgicamente — Sai despierta, es urgente.

El joven se removió incómodo y abrió los ojos con desgana — ¿Qué sucede madre? —Preguntó, con voz ronca.

— El hermano del adefesio, un tal Gaara está aquí, vino a contarle a tu padre lo de tu boda con Temari, y amenazó con meterte preso.

Sai se levantó de la cama de un salto y palideció al instante — ¿Qué…qué has dicho? — Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

— Tranquilo mi vida, yo no permitiré eso, vamos tu padre espera impaciente — Lo tomó por el brazo.

— No — negó frenéticamente — No van a meterme preso, madre por favor, no lo permitas.

— Claro que no lo harán — Aseguró, acariciándole una mejilla — Yo no voy a permitirlo, así tenga que encargarme personalmente de la tal Temari, ahora vamos.

El joven asintió, se sentía más tranquilo al lado de Mebuki, pero eso no significaba que su padre y el hermano de la rubia no lo inquietaran, sabía que ante esta situación el general no movería un dedo para defenderlo.

.

.

— Ya estamos aquí —Anunció Mebuki, con tono hostil, Sai, a su lado aparentaba una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Gaara tuvo que controlarse para no dispararle al moreno, o por lo menos molerlo a golpes, pero eso no significaba que tuviese que frenar sus insultos — Maldito, tú te aprovechaste de mi hermana — Rugió, apretando los puños y los dientes — Te meteré a la cárcel — Siseó.

— Yo…— Sai se tensó en el instante, no sabía qué hacer o decir para excusarse, ese tipo lo mataría, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

— Mi hijo responderá como el caballero que debió ser desde un principio — Resolvió Kizashi.

— No — Casi gritó Mebuki — No puedes obligarlo — Tomó a su marido por el brazo.

Kizashi la ignoró olímpicamente — Dudo que sea la solución que usted desea, pero le pido que piense en el bienestar de su hermana, sería un golpe demasiado grande para su honor el que todo este asunto se ventilara — Habló con voz pausada, utilizando toda la sabiduría que sus largos años de vida le habían otorgado.

El pelirrojo lo meditó un momento, tomó un largo suspiro antes de decidir — De acuerdo, pero que conste que sólo lo hago por la honra de Temari, y por el respeto que le tengo a usted, si por mi fuese, este aprovechado se podría en la cárcel — Espetó.

— Lo comprendo y le estaré infinitamente agradecido.

— Muy bien, yo me ocuparé de todo, en un par de días volveré para anunciarle la fecha de la boda.

La sala quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio tras la marcha del joven, Sai armándose de valor se acercó a su padre, intentando agradecerle, disculparse, suplicar su perdón.

— Padre yo… — Pero un fuerte dolor en su mejilla le hizo tragarse sus palabras, y abrir los ojos como platos.

— Eres una vergüenza para mí — Escupió con desprecio, dándose la vuelta y marchándose de la estancia.

Sai se acarició la mejilla enrojecida, y se tragó un gruñido de réplica.

* * *

— Tía Shizune — Sakura se abalanzó sobre la mayor, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo — Te he extrañado tanto — Exclamó al borde del llanto a causa de la emoción.

— Mi niña — La morena correspondió, mientras acariciaba la cabellera rosada, como cuando era una niña pequeña — Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, te agradezco mucho el que me hayas invitado a venir — Se separó un poco del abrazo y miró a Itachi, quien se mantenía de pie cerca de ellas, mientras observaba la escena con rostro sereno — Y a usted también Itachi, le agradezco mucho el que me permitiera visitar a mi sobrina.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — No tiene nada que agradecer, su presencia le hace mucho bien a Sakura.

Shizune correspondió a su sonrisa — Es cierto muchas felicidades a ambos por lo del bebé.

La pelirosa se sonrojó — Gracias tía — Susurró — ¿Cómo tomó mi papá la noticia? — Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

— Está feliz al saber que será abuelo, tu madre también se emocionó muchísimo — Un tenso silencio se hizo luego de esas palabras.

— Iré a las caballerizas, Ryu y Orochimaru deben estarme esperando — Anunció el moreno, intentando relajar el ambiente — Siéntase como en su casa — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Shizune y besó la frente de Sakura antes de salir de la sala.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación asignada a la mayor Sakura no pudo soportarlo más, y se lanzó sobre los brazos de Shizune asustandola.

— ¿Qué…qué es lo que te ocurre? — Se sobresaltó.

La pelirosa hipo con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos — Sa… Sasuke está aquí.

Shizune abrió los ojos como platos —¿Cómo que ese hombre está aquí?, eso no puede ser — Se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Sakura limpió un par de lágrimas e intentó serenarse — Llegó hace unas semanas, usando otra identidad, en compañía de un amigo, salvó a Itachi del ataque de unos bandidos y se ganó su confianza para que le diera trabajo aquí, vino con la idea de llevarme lejos, y sé que es mi culpa tía, yo..yo le fallé, lo traicioné al enamorarme de Itachi — Se aferró más al abrazo.

— Mi vida tu no tienes la culpa — Le acarició los cabellos con dulzura — Te engañaron para que te casaras, pero ahora eres feliz, puedo entender como te sientes, yo también me sorprendí cuando me contaste lo que ocurrió el día de tu boda, y el cómo han cambiado tus sentimientos hacia Itachi, al punto de que ahora lo amas y vas a darle un hijo, pero eso no te convierte en una traidora — La separó de sí y le sonrió.

Sakura sintió cierto alivio ante las palabras de su tía, amaba a la mayor, como si fuese su madre. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar — Agradezco mucho tu apoyo, no sabes lo importante que es para mí — Intentó sonreír — Pero, hay algo que no te conté en las cartas que te he enviado durante este tiempo, Sasuke e Itachi son hermanos.

Shizune dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a la pelirosa horrorizada — ¿Hermanos?, pero eso no es posible, tú misma me contaste que ese joven es huérfano, además toda la familia Uchiha a excepción de Itachi y Shisui, murió producto de esa epidemia.

Sakura tomó a la mayor por un brazo, y la condujo hasta la cama para que tomara asiento, la noticia parecía haberla impresionado demasiado.

— Lo que sucede es que Sasuke es hijo natural, el padre de Itachi tuvo una relación con una de las sirvientas de esta hacienda y como resultado nació Sasuke, yo me enteré hace poco — Continuó — El sacerdote del pueblo me lo contó, él fue el encargado de criar a Sasuke luego de que su madre murió.

— Todo esto me parece tan difícil de creer — Negó suavemente.

— Para mí fue muy difícil de asimilar al principio, pero solo hay que notar el parecido que ambos tienen para que la idea no suene tan descabellada, además el solo hecho de que haya sido un sacerdote quien me lo contó es más que suficiente para creerlo — Aseguró.

Shizune asintió — Con mayor razón ese hombre debe marcharse cuanto antes — Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas — No podemos permitir que ocurra una desgracia.

— Lo sé — Sollozó — Por eso tengo tanto miedo, pero te aseguro que intenté razonar con él, le dije que amo a Itachi, le supliqué que se marchara, pero él parece no querer entender, está empeñado en que estoy aquí bajo amenaza, tía no quiero ni imaginar su reacción cuando se entere de que estoy embarazada — Hipo con fuerza.

— Debes calmarte, recuerda que esto le puede afectar al bebé, yo intentaré hablar con él, hacerlo entrar en razón, no permitiré que tu matrimonio se vea afectado y ahora menos — Acarició tiernamente el vientre aún plano de la pelirosa.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, aunque conociendo lo obstinado que es, dudo que te haga caso — Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Nada pierdo con intentarlo mi vida, nada — Enfatizó.

* * *

— Sai, Sai — Kiba corrió hasta la habitación del moreno y entró como un tornado, casi tirando la puerta en el proceso — Sabaku no Gaara fue a mi casa esta mañana, me amenazó con meterme a la cárcel por lo de Temari, si no hubiese sido porque mi hermana estaba allí, de seguro me mata a golpes — Se tocó la mandíbula donde tenía un gran moretón y el labio partido.

El Haruno se puso de pie de un salto y miró a su amigo con una expresión de molestia — Pues me alegro mucho, es poco para lo que te mereces — Siseó — Es más yo debería terminar el trabajo que él dejó a medias — Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

Kiba lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto, no entendía la actitud de su amigo — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Lo apartó de un manotazo.

— No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de preguntarmelo, todo esto es por tu maldita culpa — Vociferó — Gracias a tu maravillosa idea yo tengo que casarme con ese adefesio o terminar mis días en una sucia celda — Apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo — ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

El castaño suspiró sonoramente — Lo acepto, disculpame querido amigo — Posó una mano sobre su hombro — Tranquilizate ya tengo una magnífica idea para que escapemos de ese energúmeno — Sonrió con la miró escéptico — Nos iremos para Konoha, le haremos una visita a la linda Sakura.

El moreno frunció el ceño — Ahora si enloqueciste, mi hermana me odia después de enterarse de lo de Senju, no va a querer ayudarnos.

— Creo que te odia antes de eso — Se mofó — Pero nosotros tenemos un az bajo la manga, tu madre, ella le enviará una carta a Sakura pidiéndole que te reciba, inventaremos alguna excusa — Agitó una de sus manos como restándole importancia — Ella es tan buena hija que aceptará sin dudarlo y más si se menciona a tu padre — Volvió a sonreír y Sai asintió complacido con su idea.

* * *

— ¿De verdad no te molesta que mi tía esté aquí? — Sakura giró su cabeza clavando su mirada jade en el apacible rostro de su marido.

— No, recuerdo haber respondido a esa pregunta unas cien veces — Bromeó — Y mi respuesta no ha cambiado.

Sakura rió — Eres un exagerado, pero es que insisto tanto en ello porque quiero que te sientas cómodo — Explicó con voz suave.

— Lo estoy, ya me explicaste que ella al igual que tu padre no tuvieron nada que ver con lo ocurrido, y para mí tu palabra es más que suficiente — Sakura sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, él confiaba en su persona, y ella lo estaba engañando vilmente — Además necesitarás compañía durante esta etapa y aunque sé que le tienes mucha confianza a Chiyo, tu tía es la persona en quien más confías — Sonrió — Y yo tendré que partir por una temporada — Borró su sonrisa y la pelirosa lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Irte? — Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

— Sí, Shisui llegará en un par de días, tenemos que ir a inspeccionar una hacienda que está en Suna, herencia de mis abuelos, Go y otros trabajadores nos acompañarán — Acarició una de las mejillas de su esposa.

— Entiendo — Musitó — Y ¿Ryu no te acompañará? — El miedo a que Shisui pudiese reconocer a Sasuke le helaba la sangre.

— No, él y Orochimaru se quedarán a cargo de la hacienda, no deseo dejarte una responsabilidad tan grande, considero que debes estar tranquila.

Sakura sonrió enternecida — Te lo agradezco mucho — Depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del moreno — Oye Itachi — Bajó levemente la mirada y se sonrojó — ¿Crees que podri..podríamos… ? Bueno yo…

Itachi contuvo las ganas de reír, se veía tan tierna sonrojada, sabía que aún después de todo ese tiempo juntos, le avergonzaba pedirle que intimaran o iniciar un acercamiento más allá de un beso o abrazo, así que él debía dar el primer paso. Colocó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de Sakura, pidiéndole que guardara silencio, ella lo agradeció internamente, sus malditos nervios siempre la traicionaban, pero es que tener a Itachi a su merced era algo alucinante, claro también excitante de sobre manera, pero su vergüenza terminaba ganándole la partida.

El Uchiha la atrajo hacía sí sin perder más tiempo, debía aprovechar al máximo esos días antes de partir.

* * *

— Este lugar es hermoso — Sonrió Shizune, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la hacienda en compañía de Sakura y Chiyo.

— Lo es, yo me enamoré desde el primer día que llegué —Suspiró la pelirosa.

— ¿Que te sucede? — La cuestionó la morena.

— Es que Itachi se tiene que ir para Suna durante un mes.

— Ay mi niña — La miró con comprensión — Y ¿Cuando parte?

— Está esperando a que llegue su primo Shisui.

Ambas mujeres miraron a la pelirosa, con el temor pintado en su rostro, la pelirosa miró hacia la entrada, que ya se encontraba a escasos metros de ellas, y paró en seco al ver como de un carruaje que recién llegaba se bajaba el mencionado.

— El joven Shisui, él lo va a descubrir — Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca creyendo haber exteriorizado sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta que no había sido ella quien había hablado, miró a Chiyo tan sorprendida como Shizune.

— ¿Tú…tú lo sabes? — Se aventuró a preguntar.

— Sí, es difícil no reconocer a un Uchiha luego de haber pasado toda tu vida rodeada de ellos, luego el padre Minato confirmó mis sospechas. Tranquilas, no diré nada, apreciaba mucho a la madre de Sasuke, y a él también — Aseguró.

— Te lo agradezco Chiyo, yo..

—Shisui se acerca — Intervino Shizune, debemos evitar que reconozca a ese muchacho.

— Yo me ocuparé de hablar con él — Se ofreció la mayor — Sé que de mí no dudará.

— Buenos días Sakura, señorita Shizune — Les hizo una pequeña reverencia — Chiyo — Abrazó a la anciana, mientras sonreía — Es tan bueno volver a verte.

— Lo mismo digo joven — Le acarició el rostro.

— Por cierto Sakura, felicidades, Itachi me contó la buena noticia — Sonrió.

— Te lo agradezco — Sonrió en respuesta.

— Por cierto te tengo una sorpresa — Hizo una mueca de desdén que no pasó desapercibida para sus acompañantes.

Miró por encima del hombro, y para desgracia de la pelirosa y las otras dos mujeres, del carruaje bajó un sonriente Sai, en compañía de Kiba.

— No puede ser — Susurró con la voz estrangulada, un sudor frío recorrió toda su espalda.

Shisui se apresuró a sujetarla, temiendo que en cualquier momento se desplomara — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ambos hombres apresuraron el paso hasta llegar frente a la pálida pelirosa.

— Sí, fue solo un mareo, el embarazo ya sabes — Sonrió falsamente.

— Entiendo — Sonrió.

— Hola querida hermanita — Abrazó a la pelirosa que solo se dejó hacer.

— Mi hermosa Sakura — Kiba beso una de las manos de la joven, mientras que Sai saludaba a su tía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Logró articular.

— Qué ingrata eres — Fingió tristeza — ¿Es que no puedo venir simplemente a visitar a mi pequeña hermana?, y de paso compartir con ella y mi cuñado el momento más feliz de su vida — La volvió a abrazar.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada escéptica, pero no podía simplemente botarlo de allí o levantaría sospechas.

— Pues bienvenido, supongo, pero tendré que hablar con Itachi, ya sabes que no eres precisamente su persona favorita.

El moreno sonrió, pensó que sería más difícil convencerla, que tendría que usar la carta que su madre escribió, pero tal parecía que la joven seguía siendo tan bondadosa como siempre — Estoy totalmente seguro de que a ti no te negará nada — Y no mentía en lo absoluto.

* * *

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Chiyo? — Shisui abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para fruncir el ceño enseguida — Él está aquí, no entiendo cómo es que no se lo has contado a Itachi, y Sakura es peor de de lo que pensaba — Siseó.

— No lo malinterpretes mi niño — Pidió con voz dulce — Sasuke llegó aquí por su propia decisión, la señora ha tratado de convencerlo de que se marche, el padre Minato le contó la verdad de que son hermanos — Cubrió una de sus manos con las suyas — Si no confías en ella, por lo menos confía en mí.

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos y suspiró con pesadez — Te creo Chiyo, sé que nos quieres a mi primo y a mí como si fuésemos tus nietos — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — No diré nada, pero Sai y Kiba…ellos son un gran peligro para mi primo y Sakura.

* * *

Itachi se sentía molesto, a pesar de que Sakura le había pedido que le permitiera a su hermano y al Yamanaka quedarse unos días en la hacienda, la presencia de su cuñado se le antojaba despreciable, no había otra palabra para definirlo, el moreno era uno de los hombres más ruines que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, por cortesía bajó a cenar y compartió el comedor con Sai, controlando a duras penas su impulso de golpearlo. Kiba por su parte brilló por su ausencia, su amigo lo. Excusó diciendo que estaba tan maravillado con las instalaciones que prefería pasear un rato más, aunque eso significara quedarse sin cenar o comer alguna fruta luego, Itachi lo interpretó como que andaba husmeando donde nadie lo llamaba, y su percepción fue más que acertada para desgracia de Sakura y Sasuke. Kiba entró como un tornado a la habitación de su amigo sobresaltándolo.

— Sai, Sasuke Senju está aquí — Dijo entre jadeos, intentando regular su respiración agitada por la carrera.

El moreno lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco — ¿Estás delirando?

El castaño frunció el ceño — Lo vi hace poco en las caballerizas, usa una peluca roja y un parche en uno de sus ojos, además le pregunté a una tal Izumi una de las empleadas y me dijo que se llama Ryu y que llegó hace un par de semanas, le salvó la vida a tu cuñado cuando le dispararon en un atentado y llegó en compañía de otro joven de nombre Go, que estoy seguro es Naruto Uzumaki.

El joven lo meditó un momento — Si lo que dices es cierto, tenemos a Sakura en nuestras manos — Sonrió ampliamente — Mañana me encargaré de comprobar si tus sospechas son ciertas, y de ser así mi querida hermanita no solo tendrá que darnos alojamiento, sino también el dinero suficiente para largarnos para España.

* * *

Sasuke entró a la cocina en compañía de Naruto, dispuesto a tomar su desayuno como todos los días, él siempre ignoraba las conversaciones de sus compañeros, pues no le interesaban sus chismes, pero al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa, no pudo evitar prestar atención.

— ¿Qué crees que sea una niña o un niño? — Comentaba una de las sirvientas, al tiempo que llevaba un trozo de pan a su boca.

— Creo que un niño aunque aún es muy pronto para saberlo, la señora Sakura no debe tener más de dos o tres meses de embarazo.

Sasuke quedó en shock, ¿Había escuchado bien?, no, no podía ser, Sakura no podía estar embarazada, se levantó de un salto casi tirando la silla en el proceso, y salió apresurado en busca de la joven, no le importaba si tenía que sacarla de la habitación, ella le explicaría lo que estaba ocurriendo, Naruto lo siguió de cerca, pero se quedó de pie mirando cómo el moreno se acercaba a la pelirosa que cortaba unas flores en el jardín, afortunadamente un poco alejada de la mirada de los trabajadores, o eso creía pues Izumi estaba escondida tras una de las columnas observándolos fijamente. Se debatió en si intervenir o dejar que su amigo saliera de la duda que sabía lo carcomía por dentro, optó por hacerlo, pues no era buena idea llamar atención.

— Dime que no es cierto — Sasuke tomó a la joven por un brazo, provocando que diera un respingo y tirara las rosas que con tanto esmero cortaba.

— Sasuke, ¿Te has vuelto loco?, vete de aquí, nos pueden ver — Lo miró a los ojos y su corazón se encogió al verlo con los ojos vidriosos y una expresión de profunda tristeza — Sasuke — Susurró asustada.

— Por favor dime que no estás embarazada de él — Pidió con súplica en su voz.

La joven desvió la mirada — Es cierto — Confesó con dificultad, no deseaba causarle más daño, pero tampoco iba a mentirle — Lo amo, por favor entiendelo y vete — Suplicó — Él no es la persona que tú crees, sus sentimientos son nobles.

Ahora fue el turno del moreno de desviar la mirada — Lo sé — Aceptó — Ahora todo me queda claro, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí — Cada palabra era como un cuchillo que desgarraba su pecho y su garganta — Sólo recuerda que siempre te he amado y así será hasta el último día de mi vida — Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no llorar, serían demasiados golpes para lo que quedaba de su pisoteado orgullo — Cuidate mucho, adiós — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

— Sasuke — La voz de Sakura lo detuvo — Gracias — Pronunció entre sollozos — Conocerte y amarte es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, gracias por entender, deseo que encuentres a una buena mujer, que te merezca, cuidate mucho.

Él sólo asintió y continuó caminando.

— Pero que tierna escena — Sakura volteo en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de Sai — Me pregunto qué diría tu marido si supiera que su dulce esposa tiene a su amante viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Sai? — Ambos hermanos miraron sorprendidos como Itachi se acercaba hacia ellos, con una expresión indescifrable.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a : Jeamie Soraya , Yukipab

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado enferma, rogando a Dios estar bien pronto y poder publicar cada semana.

Deseo que les guste el capi, ya saben por favor haganme saber su opinión a través de un comentario.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 10**

— Sasuke, espera — Naruto caminó detrás de él intentando detenerlo, ¿Estás bien?

El moreno frenó su avance, sin embargo no se giró para mirarlo — Nos vamos — Anunció.

El rubio posó una mano sobre su hombro y suspiró con pesadez — ¿Es cierto? — Preguntó con suavidad.

Sasuke asintió, apretando los puños y los dientes, evitando a toda costa que las gotas saladas mojaran sus mejillas, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante dejando que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

El Uzumaki lo acompañó en silencio hacia la habitación, debían recoger todo, su amigo necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible, el problema sería al momento de excusarse con Itachi, no tenían una buena razón para irse, según los ojos del mayor, esta vez sería él quién tendría que inventar una buena excusa, y eso significaba que estaban en problemas pues el bueno para eso era Sasuke, pero en la situación conmocionada en la que se encontraba, dudaba que su mente pudiese pensar con claridad.

Al llegar a la alcoba y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, lo vio temblar, y escuchó como se le escapó un sollozo ahogado

— Sasuke — Susurró suavemente, pero no pudo continuar porque unos gritos en el pasillo los interrumpieron.

— Itachi, por favor escuchame — Suplicaba Sakura — Déjame explicarte.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo, y por ella apareció el Uchiha con un semblante que nunca antes le había visto, y que sinceramente le atemorizaba.

— Itachi — Sakura lo sujetó por el brazo, pero él se zafó bruscamente, casi tirándola en el proceso.

— Espera — La detuvo Sai por la cintura, y la arrastró hasta sacarla de la habitación — No intervengas, en estos momentos Itachi está fuera de sí y te puede lastimar — Le habló en tono serio.

— No me importa — Chilló entre hipidos — Tú tienes la culpa — Le golpeó el pecho repetidas ocasiones — Detenlo, por favor, detenlo — Suplicó.

Sai la abrazó con fuerza, intentando calmarla.

Itachi estrelló la puerta, provocando que los cimientos se estremecieran — Vete — Le ordenó a Naruto con un tono espeluznante que le heló la sangre.

El rubio se mantuvo en su lugar, no pensaba dejar sólo a su amigo, pero una mirada de Sasuke le dio a entender que quería estar a solas con el mayor.

— Estaré afuera — Anunció — No cometas una tontería — Miró seriamente al menor, pero este pareció ignorarlo.

Itachi le echó un rápido vistazo a la maleta que arreglaba Sasuke — Así que pensaban huir Ryu — Arrastró el nombre — Lamento arruinar sus planes — Pronunció con falso pesar — Te abrí las puertas de esta hacienda, te di mi amistad, confíe en ti — Soltó una carcajada socarrona, burlándose de su propia estupidez y negó con la cabeza — Y tú… resultaste ser el maldito que deseaba quedarse con mi mujer — Clavó sus orbes oscuros en el menor y Sasuke juró que los ojos de su acompañante centellearon con un brillo rojizo.

El moreno esbozó una media sonrisa arrogante, que hizo enfurecer aún más a Itachi.

— Eres el bastardo que pensaba escaparse con ella el día de nuestra boda, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de luchar por ella de frente. — Siseó — Pero ahora — Sacó un arma y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza — Morirás — Pronunció con voz gélida.

Sasuke se mantuvo con el semblante imperturbable, mirando fijamente a los ojos negros que lo contemplaban con odio — Me enteré que has estado buscando a Sasuke Senju — Estas palabras descolocaron un poco al mayor, ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver su hermano en todo eso? — Pues te haré un favor antes de que me mates, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte por tu hospitalidad — Se llevó las manos hasta la cabeza y retiró la peluca lentamente, dejando al descubierto su cabellera azabache, luego retiró el parche y sonrió con sorna ante la mirada atónita de Itachi — Aquí me tienes hermano — Escupió con desdén.

— No, no puede ser — El arma tembló en las manos de su portador — Tú no puedes ser él, no puedes — Vociferó.

— Lo soy, tenías razón cuando dijiste que era un bastardo — Se encogió de hombros.

Itachi sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, le parecía imposible de creer que tuviese a su hermano menor frente a él, luego de buscarlo durante tanto tiempo, y lo más irónico que fuese precisamente la última persona a la que quisiera ver, tomó una gran inhalación de aire intentando que su mente se despejara un poco y su cuerpo perdiera su actual rigidez — Por eso lo hiciste ¿cierto? — Le envió una mirada acusadora.

— ¿Qué? — Borró su semblante de burla y lo miró sin comprender.

— Todo esto es una maldita venganza, estás aquí porque me odias y sabías que de esta forma me harías sufrir.

— Yo no soy como tú, no soy como ustedes — Vociferó apretando los puños — Yo llegué a su vida antes que tú, la amo y si estoy aquí es porque la obligaron a casarse contigo, vine por ella, así que no te confundas Uchiha, no somos iguales — Levantó la barbilla en un gesto de soberbia.

— Pues te pareces bastante a nosotros — Señaló.

Sasuke bufó, sí ya lo sabía, Minato siempre le recordaba que era muy parecido a su padre y hermano mayor, y eso solo lograba irritarlo — Hazlo de una buena vez — Lo apremió, señalando el arma. El mayor lo observó sorprendido — No creas que te conté la verdad para que me perdonaras — Lo miró desafiante.

— Vete — Itachi bajó el arma — LÁRGATE YA — Ordenó.

Sasuke pensaba replicar, pero Shisui abrió la puerta de un empujón, quedándose pasmado al ver al menor sin disfraz.

— Itachi, no lo hagas — Se colocó en medio de los dos hermanos que seguían sosteniéndose la mirada, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Naruto corrió lado de Sasuke, y éste apartó la mirada rompiendo el contacto con Itachi, se dio la vuelta y tomó la maleta en silencio, Naruto lo imitó aún confundido.

— Te pagaré el favor Uchiha — Masculló, cuando pasó al lado del moreno, este no se inmutó, aún estaba muy conmocionado por la noticia.

Avanzó hasta la salida, donde se encontraba Sakura, aún sujeta por los brazos de Sai — Cuidate mucho — Le susurró con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Cuando el menor se perdió por el pasillo, la ira volvió a Itachi, como cuando un furioso animal sale de un hechizo que lo mantenía cautivo. — Tú lo sabías — Tomó a Shisui por el cuello de la camisa — Que él y yo..

Su primo colocó la mano sobre la de su primo retirándola con suavidad — Quería evitarte la tristeza — Confesó con pesar — Sé cuánto has ansiado encontrarlo y reconciliarte con él, deseaba que sus sentimientos hacia Sakura cambiaran y que dejara de odiarte — Suspiró con pesadez.

— Itachi — Sakura se acercó a él por la espalda y le tocó el hombro con cierto temor.

Él se giró en su dirección y la fulminó con la mirada — No te me acerques — Siseó.

La mano con la que lo había tocado se la llevó hasta el pecho, y apretó la tela de su vestido — Escúchame, te lo suplico, las cosas no son como tú piensas, Sasuke y yo no te traicionamos — Suplicó en medio del llanto.

Itachi sonrió de una forma que a ella le causó miedo — ¿Tú también lo sabías? — Ella desvió la mirada — Parece que el único que lo ignoraba era yo — Espero que te hayas divertido mucho revolcándote con mi hermano — Le susurró muy cerca de los labios — Ahora lárgate, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

— No — Musitó, llorando a mares — Te suplico que me escuches — Intentó abrazarlo pero él la empujó con brusquedad, Chiyo la sujetó por la espalda, evitando que cayera, había llegado hasta allí alertada por los gritos de Itachi.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — Preguntó con tono furibundo — Es tu mujer y está esperando a tu hijo, por Dios Itachi, ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?.

— Mi mujer ¿eh? — Rió con sorna — Eso cambiará muy pronto, además… ese niño..

— Ese niño es un Uchiha, tú hijo — Rebatió la mayor.

— Claro que es un Uchiha, pero no porque sea mi hijo, sino porque es de mi hermano.

Sakura quedó en shock ante sus palabras, y Chiyo abrió abrió los ojos como platos, era eso, el moreno había descubierto la verdad y malinterpretado todo. — No es lo que piensas — Se apresuró a aclararle.

— Ya veo, tú también lo sabías, no me sorprende, estoy rodeado de traidores.

— Escúcheme muchachito — Lo miró con gesto severo — Eres para mi como un hijo, y no te permito que dudes de mí de esa forma, sí, sabía que Sasuke y Ryu eran la misma persona y el porqué estaba aquí, pero te aseguro que nada pasó entre ellos.

— Entonces a ti también te engañaron — Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida — Te quiero fuera de esta hacienda hoy mismo, y a tu hermano también — Siguió avanzando.

— No me iré — Le dijo desafiante — No hasta que me escuches.

— Como quieras, le diré a los trabajadores que te saquen a la fuerza — Sentenció.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía, no podía creer que el amor tan grande que él decía profesarle se había esfumado en unos instantes, quiso protestar pero Chiyo se le adelantó.

— No te atrevas — Advirtió — Nos iremos en cuanto terminemos de empacar.

El moreno se asombró por sus palabras, pero no lo demostró — Si es lo que deseas — Pronunció con voz indiferente — Debo entender que ahora estás de su lado.

— Pues no, estoy del tuyo como siempre, por eso iré con ellos, porque así podré cuidar de cerca a _tu hijo_ , para cuando te des cuenta de tu error sepas que Sakura no estuvo sola en este difícil proceso.

— Ella no está sola, lo tiene a él — Escupió con veneno, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sakura se desplomó en los brazos de Chiyo, llorando sin cesar, lo había perdido, lo que tanto temía había sucedido, ahora Itachi la odiaba.

* * *

Shizune ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver llegar a su sobrina a su habitación pálida como un fantasma y llorando a mares.

— ¿Qué te sucede mi niña? — La estrechó entre sus brazos.

Sakura balbuceó un par de palabras inentendibles que solo lograron alterar más a Shizune.

— Itachi se enteró de la verdad — Contó Chiyo, viendo que Sakura no era capaz de articular palabra.

La mayor se cubrió la boca horrorizada — Mi vida — Estrechó con más fuerza a la pelirosa.

La joven tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmar un poco su llanto — No me cree tía, piensa que lo estaba engañando con Sasuke, y que… que el bebé no es de él — Hipó más fuerte — Me odia, me desprecia, no sé que voy a hacer, me pidió que me marchara de la hacienda, lo perdí tía, lo perdí para siempre.

Shizune le envió una rápida mirada a Chiyo, como pidiéndole apoyo para saber qué decir, pero la anciana desvío la mirada desesperanzada, conocía demasiado bien a Itachi y sabía que cuando tomaba una decisión era casi imposible lograr que se retractara.

Aún así la morena no se iba a dar por vencida, su niña necesitaba seguir firme por ella y principalmente por el bebé — Dale tiempo, ahora está muy enojado pero seguro cuando se tranquilice verá las cosas con más calma y accederá a escucharte — Separó un poco a la joven, lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos e infundirle confianza con una cálida sonrisa.

Sakura correspondió al gesto y asintió con la cabeza.

— Ahora empaquemos todo, debemos evitar otro enfrentamiento con el joven Itachi — Sugirió la anciana.

La pelirosa se separó lentamente del cálido abrazo de su tía, y se dirigió al armario, sacando con tortuosa calma uno a uno de sus vestidos, no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, aunque lo deseara simplemente no podía, le dolía tanto esa situación, su bebé, ¿Que sería de su pequeño sin el amor y cuidado de un padre? Era demasiada la magnitud de la palabra madre soltera, su padre moriría de la vergüenza, y su madre, ella preferiría mandarla al otro lado del mundo con tal de ocultar su fallo.

De un manotazo furioso retiró un par de lágrimas de su rostro, no debía pensar en eso ahora, lo más importante era su bebé, y se aseguraría de que él estuviese bien, que nada le faltara aunque Itachi no estuviese a su lado.

— Todo estará bien — Le susurró a su abdomen aún plano, mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura.

* * *

— Maldita sea Sai, pudiste haber sido más cuidadoso — Kiba golpeaba furioso la pared — Ahora tendremos que regresar a la ciudad, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?, ¿Lo sabes? — Inquirió, pero el primogénito de los Haruno seguía perdido en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacía poco, el rostro de su hermana, la expresión de infinita tristeza que tenía, se había grabado a fuego en su mente. Él era el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan ambicioso, si no hubiese cometido la imprudencia de decirle aquello a Sakura, las cosas ahora serían muy diferentes.

—Con un demonio Sai, ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera? — Resoplo molesto.

— Sí — Respondió seco — Yo me veré obligado a casarme con Temari, y tú… probablemente irás a la cárcel — Pronunció sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

— Y ¿Lo dices tan tranquilo? — Explotó golpeándole el pecho al moreno.

— No estoy tranquilo, tú no lo entiendes, no fuiste tú quien le arruinó el matrimonio a Ino, ni dejó a tu sobrino sin padre — Vociferó saliendo de su trance momentáneo.

Kiba se sorprendió, nunca imaginó que a su amigo le importara siquiera lo que le pasara a la joven, desde hacía mucho creía que el moreno no guardaba ningún tipo de simpatía por su hermana menor. — ¿Estás así por qué ahora tu cuñado no les seguirá ayudando con los gastos de la hacienda? — Esbozó una media sonrisa, mirándolo como si hubiese dado en el clavo del asunto.

El Haruno lo fulminó con la mirada — No es eso imbécil, en verdad lamento lo que está pasando, creo que Sakura si está enamorada de Itachi y no tiene nada que ver con la llegada de Senju.

— No puedo creer que seas tan inocente — Lo miró incrédulo — Recuerda que el día de su boda intentaron escaparse.

— Lo sé, pero… está siendo sincera, te lo puedo asegurar.

Kiba negó con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario — Ya está todo listo, vámonos — Tomó sus maletas y se dispuso a salir.

— Espero que el idiota de Gaara no nos mate por escapar — Suspiró con pesadez y se revolvió los cabellos.

— Es lo más seguro querido amigo — Afirmó con molestia.

* * *

— Itachi — Shisui llevaba diez minutos golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su primo, sin obtener respuesta de este — Abre por favor tenemos que hablar.

— Vete — Dijo al fin.

— No me iré hasta que hablemos, no deseo que sigas enojado conmigo — Recargó la frente sobre la puerta.

El moreno estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, con una botella de licor, de la cual llevaba la mitad ingerida — Me mentiste — Casi susurró, pero el otro joven logró escucharlo.

— Quería evitar que pasaras por esto, en verdad pensé que ese mocoso cambiaría de opinión, que se daría por vencido luego de mi advertencia, pero olvidé el pequeño detalle de que es un Uchiha, soberbio, orgulloso y sobre todo obstinado — Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Itachi suspiró — Sabes que te quiero como a un hermano, y no puedo enojarme contigo durante mucho tiempo — bebió un sorbo — Pero en estos momentos deseo estar sólo, hablaremos luego, te lo prometo.

Hubo un corto silencio luego de las palabras del moreno — De acuerdo — Concedió al final resignado — Cuando desees hablar conmigo, estaré allí para ti.

* * *

Shisui bajó las escaleras y al final de ellas se encontró a Sakura, Shizune y Chiyo, que ya se disponían a marcharse, el moreno las observó durante un momento.

— Joven Shisui — Exclamó la anciana, avanzando unos pasos en su dirección.

— ¿Entonces en verdad te marchas con ella? — Frunció el ceño.

— Sí, no quiero que usted también piense que estoy traicionando al joven Itachi, pero no puedo dejar sola a la señora Sakura, ella y su bebé me van a necesitar más que nunca.

— Nunca te juzgaría, sabes que te quiero mucho — Sonrió — Solo deseo que no te equivoques, confiaré en tu criterio, y te pido que me mantengas informado de cualquier cosa — Depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la anciana.

— Así lo haré mi niño — Le delineó el rostro y esbozó una cálida sonrisa — Le encargo mucho al joven, cuide de él.

— Sabes que así lo haré — Aseguró — Buen viaje Sakura, señorita Shizune, si esto es un mal entendido, deseo que se resuelva pronto.

— Te lo agradezco — Musitó la pelirosa, mirando hacia el piso.

— Gracias joven — Shizune hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

El Uchiha las vio marchar desde la puerta de entrada, observó cómo se subían a un carruaje y se perdían en la distancia.

Itachi hacia lo mismo desde su ventana, con las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro y el dolor reventando su pecho.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban bajo el inclemente sol, no habían parado a descansar desde la salida de Konoha. El rubio insistió en que se detuvieran un momento en el poblado del fuego para poder comer y tomar algo que saciara su sed, sin embargo Sasuke se negó rotundamente alegando que deseaba alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Naruto no objetó nada, podía imaginar cómo se sentía su amigo, aunque se empeñara en disimularlo sufría lo impensable, su corazón se había roto con la noticia del embarazo de Sakura, y luego el tener que contarle a su hermano la verdad. Ya no lo odiaba, el mismo Sasuke se lo había confesado, se dio cuenta que el moreno era una buena persona, el único Uchiha noble, aseguró, pero tras lo ocurrido todo había cambiado, ahora era el mayor quien lo aborrecía y creía lo peor de él y de Sakura.

— Debimos quedarnos — Masculló de repente, tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Le envió una mirada de confusión.

— No debí dejarla sola, ese idiota estaba muy enojado y pudo hacerle daño — Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

— Lo dudo, recuerda que ella está embarazada — Y apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras se arrepintió, al ver el rostro abatido de su amigo — Yo, lo siento, no..

— Descuida, sé que tienes razón — Desvío la mirada — Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, es como si ella no estuviese bien — Resopló fastidiado — Odio sentirme impotente ante esta situación.

— Ella estará bien — Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora — Además su tía está con ella, no permitirá que nada malo le pase — Aseguró.

Sasuke solo asintió, no podía quitar esa extraña sensación de su pecho, pero sabía que volver no era la mejor opción, Itachi no le perdonaría la vida una segunda vez, y aunque no le temía a la muerte ahora que había perdido a Sakura, no deseaba causarle esa tristeza a ella, no deseaba que se sintiera culpable de su muerte, por ese motivo decidió marcharse, no podía echarlo a perder por un impulso.

— Nos detendremos en el poblado de la nieve — Anunció — Estaremos allí para el anochecer.

.

.

Llegaron a una modesta posada, y pidieron dos habitaciones, Naruto fue a cenar, moría de hambre, en cambio Sasuke se encerró en su habitación sin mediar palabra ni probar bocado.

Al día siguiente el rubio tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el comedor, debía comer o enfermaría, y él no iba a permitir eso.

Sasuke comió a regañadientes y luego decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo para despejar su mente. Llegó a un arroyo y seducido por la belleza del lugar decidió tomar un baño, retiró la peluca y el parche que cubría su ojo, se despojó de la camisa, el arma, las botas y se internó en las refrescantes y cristalinas aguas.

Obtuvo el efecto deseado, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, nadando, con su mente en blanco, solo disfrutando del entorno, pero un ruido llamó su atención y lo puso en alerta, salió de prisa buscando al dueño de la pequeña carcajada que minutos antes había escuchado, tomó su arma y apuntó en la dirección en la que unos arbustos se movían.

— Sal de allí — Ordenó con voz severa.

La persona salió tímidamente sorprendiéndolo en el acto, al ver que era una hermosa joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes, que lo contemplaba con un enorme sonrojo.

se relajó momentáneamente, pero luego recordó que una dama no sale sin compañía y volvió a su pose defensiva.

— Lamento haberlo asustado — Musitó apenada.

El moreno bajó su arma y la escrutó con la mirada, era una joven hermosa sin duda, el cabello lacio le caía hasta casi la cintura, sus vivaces ojos celestes y pestañas largas y rizadas, le daban un aspecto de muñeca, que en compañía de su piel blanca, tanto como la suya propia y sus labios pequeños y carnosos la hacian verse como una ninfa. Salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza — Soy yo quien lo lamenta señorita, le pido que me disculpe — Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió aliviada, aunque su mirada evitaba hacer contacto con la del moreno, ¿la razón? Sasuke continuaba con el torso descubierto.

— También lamento esto — Se señaló a sí mismo, pero no tuve tiempo de colocar mi ropa — Se encaminó hacia la roca en la que había dejado sus pertenencias, debatiéndose en si colocarse la peluca o no, miró de reojo a la joven que lo contemplaba ensimismada, no era como si esto fuera nuevo para él, siempre había causado ese efecto en las féminas, pero antes de Sakura no le había prestado real atención a ninguna, Sakura le dolió el pecho al pensar en ella. Colocó su camisa, botas y cinturón, aunque decidió dejar su cabello natural al descubierto.

— No es por entrometerme, pero creo que debería volver a su casa, no debe andar sola por estos lugares — Terminó de arreglar su ropa y se giró para mirarla sorprendiéndose de la expresión que tenía, el sonrojo había aumentado, pero esta vez por la furia que emanaba el rostro angelical de la chica.

— No soy una niña, no me trate como tal, ya tengo 15 años, soy toda una mujer — Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín.

El moreno no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, la escena se le antojaba tan graciosa, la muchacha le rebatía diciendo ser una mujer, pero se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña.

Ella lo miró indignada, estrujando entre sus blancas manos una libreta de dibujo que hasta el momento Sasuke no había visto.

— Creo que malinterpretó mis palabras, solo lo digo por su seguridad — Se excusó.

— Yo..yo no quise ser grosera, agradezco que se preocupe por mí — Sonrió con timidez — Pero vivo por aquí cerca y suelo escaparme — Se mordió la lengua por su torpeza — Quiero decir, suelo salir a pasear por estos lugares, a dibujar — Él enarcó una ceja — Miré — Le mostró la libreta asombrándolo ante la belleza de su trabajo.

— ¿Soy yo? — Contempló los trazos con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

— S..sí — Balbuceó — Yo..bueno, lo vi tan concentrado en la natación y buen…no, lo lamento — Agachó la cabeza.

— Es un dibujo increíble — La elogió, sorprendiendo a ambos, él no era una persona muy dada a los halagos, pero esa chiquilla lo hacía sentir bien.

— Me alegro tanto que le guste — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa — Mi nombre es Ayami Sarutobi — Lo reverenció.

— Mucho gusto señorita Sarutobi, yo me llamo — Lo meditó un momento, ¿Debía decirle su verdadero nombre?, aún lo buscaban por traidor, pero dudaba que aquella joven supiera de la condena que pesaba sobre su cabeza, además se iría al día siguiente de ese poblado, y probablemente no volvería a verla jamás — Sasuke Senju — Tomó una de laa delicadas manos femeninas y depositó un suave beso en ella.

La joven tembló ligeramente ante el sutil contacto, pero un fuerte mareo nubló su mente, desplomándose en los brazos de Sasuke.

El moreno se alarmó — Señorita Ayami, señorita — Golpeó suavemente la pálida mejilla de la castaña sin éxito alguno. Comenzó a desesperarse, lo primero era llevarla a un lugar en donde recibiera atención, pero no conocía el lugar en que vivía la joven, decidió llevarla a la posada, luego vería como encontrar a sus familiares. Caminó apresurado, casi corriendo, por el camino que lo había llevado hasta el río, pero justo antes de llegar a la posada se topó con un hombre robusto de apariencia severa, que clavó inmediatamente sus ojos en la doncella inconsciente entre sus brazos.

— Señorita Ayami — Exclamó asustado — ¿Qué le ha sucedido? — Miró desconfiado a Sasuke.

— No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de repente se desmayó, no tengo idea de donde vive, así que la pensaba llevar a la posada en la que me estoy quedando.

— Le agradezco su ayuda, pero yo la llevaré a su casa, soy sirviente de su familia — Extendió los brazos para que el joven le entragara a Ayami, pero el moreno se rehusó.

— Me siento en deuda con ella, yo mismo la llevaré si usted me indica el camino.

El sirviente lo dudó un momento, pero creyó que no debían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que asintió poniéndose en marcha en seguida.

* * *

Itachi llevaba tres días encerrado en su habitación, apenas había probado bocado, y la botella de licor seguía siendo su compañera inseparable, la paciencia de Shisui había llegado a su límite, hasta querer tirar la puerta y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, pero temía que su acción empeorara la reacción del joven.

Izumi se aventuró a entrar con la comida, era a la única a quien le habría la puerta por un par de minutos, para que dejara los alimentos y se marchara enseguida, pero ese día fue diferente.

Se acercó a él con pasos lentos, sensuales, mas el Uchiha la ignoró, manteniendo su mirada fija en la pared. Colocó la bandeja en un mesa próxima, y se agachó a la altura del joven, quien se mantenía sentado en la cama. — Me duele tanto verte sufrir, tú no te lo mereces, eres tan noble, esa no merece tu sufrimiento, tu amor — Escupió con veneno.

Itachi apartó su atención de la pared y la posó en la muchacha, fulminándola con la mirada, pero ella no se amedrentó — Conoces mis sentimientos, te he amado desde que tengo memoria, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad — Acunó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, se acercó lentamente hasta casi rozar sus labios, pero él apartó el rostro — No me rechaces por favor — Pidió en tono suplicante — Volvió a intentar besarlo y esta vez él no se apartó, todo lo contrario correspondió, fue un beso brusco por parte de Itachi, pero a Izumi no le importó , su mayor deseo se estaba haciendo realidad, besar la dulce boca del Uchiha. De un rápido movimiento la depositó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, su mente adormecida por el alcohol le jugaba una mala pasada, pues veía en Izumi a su amada Sakura, sin dudarlo volvió a atacar sus labios y la despojó de su ropa, recorriendo toda su piel con brusquedad.

Su mente solo deseaba tener a la pelirosa allí, bajo su cuerpo, disfrutar de sus besos y caricias, y poder así calmar el enorme dolor que sentía su alma por la traición y la ausencia de Sakura, con estos pensamientos cayó en las redes de Izumi, terminado por acostarse con ella.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Jeamie Soraya , cinlayj2 , BlackInBlue , Yukipab , Karou416. Me emocionaron mucho sus cometarios, gracias a todas. Karou416, lamento decirte que es un ItaSaku, pero espero que aún así lo sigas leyendo.;-)

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, lamento la tardanza, he estado llena de trabajos y tareas, como ya estamos en la recta final del ciclo lectivo aquí en mi país, pues los profesores se empeñan en cargarnos con más y más deberes. Creo que no podré publicar cada semana como ahora, por falta de tiempo, pero prometo intentar hacerlo cada dos semanas.

Pobre Itachi ya supo la verdad, Sakura quedó como una infiel y Sasuke, pobre luego de la noticia del embarazo ahora debe cargar con el odio de su hermano, que por cierto él ya no odia. ¿Quién será la misteriosa joven pintora, y por qué se habrá desmayado? ¿Qué sucederá con Itachi y Sakura ahora que él se acostó con Izumi?, Dios mio esto es un enredo enorme. Esperemos que en el siguiente capi se empiecen a esclarecer las cosas.

Deseo que les guste el capi y que me dejen sus comentarios para poder saber su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Su mirada se mantenía perdida en el paisaje que mostraba la ventana del carruaje, tal y como la primera vez que recorrió aquel camino, sólo que en dirección contraria, en compañía de él. De vez en cuando una lágrima rebelde surcaba sus mejillas enrojecidas, aún no podía creer cómo su vida había cambiado en tan sólo un instante, un mísero instante en el que todo se fue al infierno, gracias a la imprudencia de su hermano. Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre la tela del vestido, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Estaba molesta, furiosa con Sai, nuevamente había arruinado su vida, la había alejado del hombre que amaba, aunque esta vez sin proponérselo realmente. Sin embargo recapacitó casi al instante, no era él el mayor culpable, tal vez cualquier otro que se enterara de la verdad, hubiese podido decírselo a Itachi dando el mismo resultado. No, la culpable era ella, por ser tan cobarde, por no hablarle con la verdad al hombre que amaba, y en quien supuestamente confiaba ciegamente, pero el hubiera no existe, ya era una causa perdida, así como su matrimonio.

Shizune tuvo que insistir varias veces en que comiera algo, y si Sakura aceptó no fue porque sintiera hambre, sino por su hijo, su tía tenía razón, el bebé necesitaba alimentarse. Lamentablemente la poca fruta que logró ingerir, fue devuelta casi al instante, no sabía si a causa del malestar habitual causado por su embarazo, o por la terrible tristeza que embargaba su ser.

Su hermano propuso detenerse en un hostal de camino a la ciudad, pero Sakura se negó de inmediato, lo reconocía a la perfección, era el mismo en el que había pasado su noche de bodas con Itachi. Un sabor amargo inundó su boca, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar.

— No seas tonta, mira como estás — Replicó Sai frunciendo el ceño.

— Estoy bien, no quiero perder más tiempo, ansío volver a casa, ver a mi padre y poder abrazarlo. Necesito su cariño — Susurró con la voz rota.

— El moreno frunció más el ceño y bufó — Como quieras, serás la única perjudicada, además no veo por qué deseas tanto regresar, nuestra madre se enojará mucho cuando se entere de lo que pasó, y papá…— Hizo un corto silencio — Creo que se infartará nuevamente — No sólo lo decía por ella, sino también por él, Kizashi debía estar furioso, había escapado como un completo cobarde y esta vez la pagaría muy caro.

La pelirosa no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba tan sumida en su dolor que no se había puesto a pensar en lo que dirían sus padres al respecto, Dios, su padre, su pobre padre saldría muy afectado, se decepcionaría muchísimo. Lo dicho por su hermano la dejó impactada, un problema más sumado a su dolor.

— Si no vas a decir nada productivo, mejor cállate — Siseó Shizune.

Kiba rió por lo bajo y Sai soltó un gruñido.

* * *

— Señora Sora — El sirviente de la mansión Sarutobi llegó corriendo, con la respiración entrecortada por la prisa que llevaba, detrás de él, Sasuke aun cargaba a una inconsciente Ayami — La niña, sufrió otra crisis — Jadeó.

— Dios mío — La mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos como el cielo, se levantó casi de un salto del sillón, y corrió hasta donde estaban, detuvo la mirada un par de segundos sobre el rostro del moreno, preguntándose el porqué era él quien cargaba a la joven, pero al ver el pálido rostro de su sobrina, la hizo regresar de su trance — Vamos a su habitación — Pidió, mirando al recién llegado, y comenzando su marcha sin esperar respuesta alguna — Keitaro, tú ve por el médico.

— Si mi señora — El hombre desapareció de la sala corriendo.

Sasuke fue guiado hasta la habitación de Ayami, en donde la recostó en la cama, en completo silencio.

— Le agradezco mucho joven, ¿Podría esperar un rato en la sala? — Pidió la dama con amabilidad.

— No tiene nada que agradecer — Se debatió un momento en si aceptar o no su petición, pero terminó accediendo — Como guste — Le dirigió una última mirada a la castaña.

Bajó hasta el primer piso, y se recostó en una de las paredes de la sala, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y esperó impaciente por la llegada del doctor, aunque su semblante no lo demostrara, estaba preocupado por la salud de la jovencita.

Casi media hora después, apareció el médico, un hombre alto, de complexión robusta, llamado Asuma, lo saludó con un buenos días, y continuó su camino escaleras arriba.

No estuvo muy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero a él le parecieron interminables horas, vio al doctor despedirse de la dama, que ya portaba un mejor semblante, y pedirle que no dudara en llamarlo nuevamente si ocurría una nueva crisis.

Ella asintió y agradeció por los servicios prestados.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo está? — Rompió él el silencio, la incertidumbre le ganó la partida.

— Mucho mejor — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — No sabe cuánto le agradezco lo que hizo por mi niña, ella es mi universo entero — Los ojos de la mayor se cristalizaron y Sasuke pudo adivinar que estaba controlando las ganas de llorar.

— Realmente me alegro de que se encuentre mejor, y le repito que no tiene nada que agradecerme, sólo hice lo correcto, no podía dejarla allí tirada.

Sora asintió — ¿Dónde la encontró ? — Cuestionó curiosa — Esta jovencita tiene la mala costumbre de escaparse de la casa, para ir a hacer sus pinturas — Suspiro con pesadez.

En ese momento Sasuke advirtió que la libreta de Ayami se había quedado cerca de la orilla del río, justo en el lugar en el que estaban conversando — Cerca del río, su libreta se quedó allí — Pronunció lo último en casi un susurro.

— Ya veo, es una irresponsable — Masculló — Parece una niña pequeña, yendo de aquí para allá a pesar de estar enferma — Se masajeó la sien.

Él se mantuvo un momento en silencio, sólo contemplando las reacciones de la mujer. — Debo irme — Anunció, separándose de la pared.

— Espere un momento, ella desea hablar con usted — Pidió con extrema amabilidad — Sé que ya ha hecho demasiado por nosotras, y que tal vez le estamos robando mucho de su tiempo, pero… por favor — Casi suplicó.

El moreno asintió, algo indeciso, no creía prudente pasar más tiempo en ese lugar, ni socializar con ellas, pero algo en su interior se removió inquieto al imaginar los hermosos ojos celestes, ensombrecerse, ante la tristeza de su negativa.

— Se lo agradezco tanto joven — Comenzó a caminar hacia la escaleras, seguida por un pensativo Sasuke — Mi nombre es Sora Sarutobi, disculpe por no haberme presentado antes — Lo miró por encima del hombro, esperando a que él la imitara.

La duda nuevamente lo invadió, tal vez en esta ocasión sí podía mentir, no era buena idea que más personas supieran su verdadera identidad, pero ya Ayami la conocía y sería sospechoso mentirle a la mayor — Sasuke Senju — Pronunció, luego de un par de segundos en silencio.

Sora sonrió — Un gusto conocerlo joven Senju, deberían haber más personas como usted — Continuó caminando.

Él no supo como tomar aquel halago, en las últimas horas había escuchado tantos insultos hacia su persona, todos de la boca de él, de su hermano. Tensó la mandíbula ante ese pensamiento y se obligó a dejarlo de lado, por lo menos por ese momento.

.

.

Al entrar a la habitación, su atención se centró en la joven, aún se veía algo pálida, aunque sus semblante había mejorado considerablemente. Ayami le sonrió, y ese gesto por extraño que le resultara, le hizo sentir cierta calidez en su pecho y sin pensarlo, esbozó una media sonrisa, que hizo ruborizar a la castaña. Sora lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una sonrisa pícara. — Sé que no es apropiado dejar a solas a una joven con un caballero — Miró directamente a su sobrina, quien pensaba replicar — Pero como se trata de ti, haré una excepción , estaré afuera por si me necesitas — Besó la frente de Ayami — Con permiso — Esta vez, su mirada se centró en Sasuke.

Al quedarse a solas, un prolongado silencio se formó entre ambos. Ayami lo miraba tímidamente y él se limitaba a imitarla, aunque su mirada fuese seria.

— Yo… — Comenzó ella sin saber realmente el cómo hacerlo — No tengo palabras para expresarle mi gratitud, es usted un hombre muy noble — Rompió el contacto visual, presa de la vergüenza — También le agradezco el que haya aceptado hablar conmigo — La verdad es que sí quería agradecerle, pero en el fondo era sólo una excusa para volver a verlo, ese joven era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, que se podría pasar el resto de su vida contemplándolo — Sé que debe tener asuntos que atender y estoy robándole su valioso tiempo.

— Pierda cuidado, eso no es así, en cuanto a su agradecimiento, lo acepto, aunque no es necesario que lo haga — Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces repitió lo mismo — Ahora me retiro, debe descansar, espero que siga recuperándose.

Ayami se alarmó, no quería que se marchara, pues estaba segura de que sería la última vez que lo vería — No por favor — Y su voz sonó suplicante, logrando que Sasuke la mirara extrañado — Aún no se vaya, yo…yo deseo ser su amiga, sé que es demasiado pedir, pero — Agachó la cabeza, y apretó las sábanas fuertemente — No tengo amigos, sólo a mi tía, y a veces la soledad es asfixiante — Confesó con voz temblorosa.

— No es correcto — La paró — Soy un hombre y usted una dama, no sería bien visto, y menos para usted — Señaló con obviedad.

— No me interesa el qué dirán — Rebatió — Yo sólo quiero ser su amiga Sasuke — Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

Él le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes — De acuerdo — Concedió, logrando que ella sonriera emocionada.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, sus padres la miraron sorprendidos, claramente no esperaban verla allí.

— Mi niña — Kizashi la abrazó y besó su frente, como si hubiese tenido siglos de no verla — Me has hecho tanta falta — Exclamó sonriente.

Sakura sollozó contra su pecho, incapaz de seguir controlando su llanto. Ansiaba tanto el consuelo de su padre, pero no podía contarle lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo contrario correría el riesgo de que Kizashi recayera.

— Y tú a mi padre — Hipó, aferrándose aún más a sus brazos.

El general la alejó de sí, le acarició las mejillas retirando los restos de las lágrimas que las cubrían. Mebuki por su parte la miraba con suspicacia, se le hacía demasiado extraño verla allí sin Itachi, además la conocía muy bien y era más que obvio que esas lágrimas eran por algo más que el hecho de reencontrarse con su progenitor. Pensaba comenzar un exhaustivo interrogatorio, pero la visión de Sai entrando a la sala, la hizo detenerse.

— Hijo — Exclamó, entre asustada y feliz.

Kizashi por su parte se alejó unos pasos de su hija y fulminó con la mirada a su primogénito.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a volver luego de lo que hiciste? — Escupió con ira — Esta ya no es tu casa, lárgate — Gruño, señalando la puerta de entrada.

El aludido, apretó los puños impotente, ya se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su padre, para él sólo contaba Sakura, ja, si supiera lo que su adorada hijita había hecho, casi rió ante la idea de contárselo.

— Basta Kizashi — Intervino la rubia — Permite que nos explique lo ocurrido, además no es como si todo esté perdido, Sabaku no Gaara aún no ha regresado de su viaje, así que no tiene porqué enterarse de lo que Sai se fue por unod días, por qué has venido para casarte con Temari, ¿Cierto? — La dama lo miró con una clara advertencia en sus ojos.

El moreno sólo asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la ira había formando un nudo en su garganta.

Sakura y Shizune compartieron una mirada interrogante, así que esa era la razón por la que el joven se había presentado en Konoha, estaba huyendo de un compromiso, típico de Sai, y el asunto era bastante serio, tomando en cuenta los involucrados, Gaara era conocido por ser un hombre con poca paciencia y un carácter endemoniado.

— No intervengas Mebuki — Advirtió el Haruno con tono amenazante, mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a Sai.

— Es mi culpa padre — Intervino Sakura, sorprendiéndolos, en especial a su tía y hermano, ambos sabían que mentía.

— ¿Tu culpa? — La miró interrogante.

— Así es, yo le envíe una carta a Sai pidiéndole que fuese a recogernos, lamento no haberles avisado a ustedes, pero quería darles una sorpresa — Fingió una sonrisa.

El mayor relajó su semblante y acarició el cabello de la pelirosa, visiblemente más calmado — Pues sí que fue una grata sorpresa, pero aquí tu hermano pudo haberse metido en más problemas.

— Lo lamento, no sabía que Sai se iba a casar con Temari.

El general parecía complacido con la explicación de su hija, pero Mebuki no era tan ingenua, sabía que sus hijos no tenían una buena relación, y menos luego de lo ocurrido con el Senju y el Uchiha, y allí sonaron todas sus alarmas, algo había sucedido con Itachi, para que Sakura estuviese allí.

— Por cierto hija, felicidades por tu embarazo — Abrazó a la pelirosa, quien dudosa le correspondió, aún no le perdonaba del todo lo que le había hecho — Y, ¿Dónde está el orgulloso padre? — Interrogó la dama.

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante la pregunta, y para su desgracia su madre lo notó — Se..se tuvo que ir a un viaje con su primo Shisui, tenía que inspeccionar otras propiedades, y le pedí venir a visitarlos mientras no está — Una verdad a medias, se dijo — Incluso le pidió a su nana que me acompañara — Miró en dirección de Chiyo, quien asintió en respuesta.

— Buenos días, señor y señora Haruno, soy Chiyo, es un honor conocerlos — Hizo una reverencia.

— Buenas tardes — Le sonrió Kizashi.

— Buenas tardes — Pronunció Mebuki, con cierto desdén.

— Tu marido es muy considerado — Aseguró el Haruno sonriente — Felicidades mi niña, no sabes lo dichoso que soy desde que me enteré de la noticia.

— Gracias padre — Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no romper en llanto.

— Entiendo — Mebuki le dirigió una mirada indescifrable — Pues no perdamos tiempo, debes descansar, vamos a tu habitación, acompañanos Shizune — Pidió a su hermana, quien sólo asintió — Luego hablaré contigo — Pronunció dirigiéndose a Sai — Ah y pídele a una de las sirvientas que le indique a Chiyo su habitación.

.

.

La mayor cerró la habitación tras de sí y miró a las otras dos mujeres de forma inquisitiva — Ahora si quiero que me cuenten toda la verdad — Exigió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No sé de qué hablas — Respondió Shizune, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Sakura desvió la mirada, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de su control — No tiene caso seguir mintiendo — Musitó.

— Pero Sakura.. — Replicó la morena.

— Déjala hablar — Exigió la mayor — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?.

— Ita.. Itachi nos echó de la hacienda — Confesó con voz ahogada por el llanto.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? — Vociferó — ¿Qué hiciste ahora grandísima tonta? — La zarandeó por los hombros.

— Nada madre, te lo aseguro, todo fue un malentendido, él cree que lo engañé, pero no es cierto — Negó con la cabeza, mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

— Explícate — Exigió con un tono más severo, si era posible.

— Sa.. Sasuke..apareció en la hacienda..quería llevarme, pero…yo..yo no quería — Se abrazó a sí misma temblando e hipando — Le pedí que se fuera, pero insistió en quedarse… Itachi se enteró y cree que yo lo engañé, pero..

La rubia le propinó una fuerte bofetada a la pelirrosa — Eres una idiota, ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañar a tu marido con ese muerto de hambre? — Iba a golpearla nuevamente, pero la mano de Shizune la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca.

— Mebuki, por Dios, está embarazada — Le recordó.

— Embarazada — Siseó — No me digas que ese niño es de ese — Escupió con asco.

— Claro que no — Se rodeó el vientre con los brazos — Este bebé es de Itachi, yo lo amo madre, te lo juro — Sollozó — Y lo que más deseo es volver a su lado.

La mayor suspiró con pesadez — Entonces, ¿Por qué cometiste la estupidez de ocultarle la verdad sobre Senju? — La miró duramente.

Sakura se sentó en la cama agotada, el viaje y todo lo ocurrido con Itachi y ahora con su madre le comenzaban a pasar factura — No quería que se hicieran daño, además descubrí que… Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos — Confesó en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — La mujer abrió los ojos como platos — ¿Hermanos?, eso es imposible — Replicó — Todos los Uchihas murieron a causa de la epidemia.

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que ambos se parecen muchísimo?, y pues Sasuke no vivía con sus familiares, ni siquiera lleva su apellido, por qué — Se mordió el labio inferior — Es hijo natural.

Mebuki se escandalizó aún más — Es un bastardo, te metiste con un bastardo — La acusó destilando desprecio en sus palabras y gestos.

La joven se encogió en su sitio — No podía dejar que se mataran entre sí, deseaba que Sasuke se fuera sin problemas, pero llegó Sai y lo complicó todo, Itachi nos escuchó conversando y… — Volvió a romper en llanto — Por lo menos no se mataron entre ellos.

Shizune la abrazó por la espalda, intentando calmarla.

— Esto es una verdadera pesadilla — Se lamentó — No sé qué haremos ahora, tu padre no puede enterarse, se moriría de la vergüenza — Masajeó su sien — Y ahora sin dinero, y con una boca más que alimentar.

— El dinero, es lo único que te importa — La acusó la morena.

— Tú no sabes nada, es muy costoso mantener a un bebé — Espetó — Ya veré como solucionarlo, por ahora, ni una sola palabra a Kizashi — Advirtió a ambas, para luego salir de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

— Itachi, necesito hablar contigo — Shisui avanzó por el jardín, hasta donde se encontraba su primo, interrumpiendo el apasionado beso que este compartía con Izumi. La morena frunció el ceño, y él la miró de mala manera, detestaba ver como Itachi se dejaba besar y acariciar por esa tipeja, que claramente era una ofrecida, que no respetaba el hecho de que estuviese casado — A solas — Recalcó — Enviándole una mirada envenenada a la joven.

— Esperame adentro — Ordenó el moreno, a lo que ella obedeció, aunque no muy convencida.

— No sé cómo puedes revolcarte con esa — Pronunció con desdén — Te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado.

— No menciones ese tema — Respondió mordaz — Ahora dime, qué es lo que deseas hablar conmigo — Apremió.

— Debemos viajar a la ciudad, el general Yamato y el alcalde Nara han pedido hablar con nosotros, para tratar ciertos asuntos de algunas de nuestras propiedades — Informó, aún sin variar su semblante molesto.

— No tengo deseos de ir, ve tú — Pensaba marcharse pero Shisui lo detuvo, sosteniéndolo por un brazo — En la entrada están dos soldados, esperándonos para escoltarnos hasta la casa del alcalde, si no vamos lo tomarán como desacato a la autoridad, —¿Quieres que te encierren en una celda? — Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Itachi frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo, no deseaba volver, por ningún motivo deseaba verla, aunque tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoico y en esos momentos Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban muy lejos de todos, disfrutando de su amor, ese pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre y tensar la mandíbula al instante — De acuerdo, pideles que nos esperen un momento, mientras organizo mi equipaje — Comenzó a caminar en dirección al interior de la mansión.

Shisui sonrió, a pesar de lo ocurrido con Sasuke y de que se estuviese acostando con Izumi, su primo no había dejado de amar a Sakura y eso le alegraba enormemente, deseba que en ese viaje se reencontraran y todo entre ellos fuese como antes.

.

.

— Entonces, ¿Debes ir a la ciudad? — Preguntó Izumi, intentando disimular su incomodidad ante la idea de que pudiese ver a Sakura y reconciliarse con ella.

— Sí, debo partir ya — Tomó una de sus maletas, ya listas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— Llévame, por favor — Ronroneó ella , cerca de su oído.

Él dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró — De acuerdo — Concedió, por lo menos así no pensaría tanto en ella, ¿A quien quería engañar?, ni aún acostándose con Izumi podía sacar de sus pensamientos a la pelirosa, y eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera — Ve a hacer tu maleta, yo esperaré en la sala.

— No creo que sea necesario, sólo guardaré algunos artículos personales, ¿No crees que deberías comprarme ropa nueva? — Hizo un puchero — Ahora soy tu mujer — Se jactó.

Itachi frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando decía eso, pero no iba a perder tiempo discutiendo, así que se limitó a asentir y salir de la habitación.

.

.

Shisui bufó, al ver a Izumi colgada del brazo de Itachi cual garrapata ahora todos los planes de reconciliación se habían ido al demonio.

— Estamos listos — Anunció el mayor al cochero, quien se puso en marcha enseguida.

* * *

Los días habían transcurrido, y Sakura seguía sumida en la tristeza. Shizune y Chiyo tenían que prácticamente obligarla a comer y a salir de la cama, para que por lo menos tomara un poco de sol en el balcón de su habitación.

Ese era uno de esos días en los que lograron sacarla, ella miraba hacia el horizonte, sin hacerlo realmente, pues su mente se encontraba aún atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de su antigua habitación en la hacienda.

— Itachi — Musitó y una lágrima surcó el tan conocido camino por su mejilla — Te extraño tanto — Sollozó — Deseo verte, deseo que vuelvas a estrecharme entre tus brazos — Se acarició el ahora ligeramente abultado vientre — Te necesitamos mi vida.

— Sakura — La voz de su madre y el sonido de la madera siendo golpeado, la trajo de vuelta de su infierno personal.

— Adelante — Logró pronunciar, al tiempo en que se secaba el rostro.

— Arréglate, debes ir ya mismo a la mansión Uchiha — Ordenó, mientras buscaba un vestido en el armario.

— ¿A la mansión Uchiha? — La miró sin comprender — ¿Qué tengo que hacer allí?.

— Tu hermano se enteró que Itachi llegó ayer, y tú debes ir a hablar con él y resolver sus diferencias.

— Pero..pero madre, él no desea verme.

— No hay excusas que valgan, ya te lo he dicho, no vas a ser madre soltera, además si tu padre llega a enterarse de que está aquí y no ha venido a verte comenzará a sospechar — Advirtió.

La pelirosa bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada, deseba verlo sí, pero si él no había ido a buscarla, sólo podía significar que aún no le creía y que la seguía odiando — No puedo — Negó con la cabeza — Él me desprecia.

— La señora Mebuki tiene razón, Itachi estaba muy enojado ese día, es una persona muy orgullosa y a veces ese orgullo lo ciega, pero nada pierde con ir e intentar hablar con él, yo la acompañaré — Se ofreció Chiyo.

— De acuerdo — Concedió resignada.

Chiyo sonrió y Mabuki asintió — Le diré a Shizune que las acompañe también.

— Todo saldrá bien — La animó la anciana — Itachi la ama y estoy segura de que la ha extrañado tanto como usted a él.

.

.

— Estoy muy nerviosa, creo que esto no fue una buena idea — Se quejó Sakura, al bajar del coche y caminar hasta la puerta de la mansión Uchiha.

— Todo saldrá bien — La animó Chiyo, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Shizune imitó su gesto, añadiendo una sonrisa.

Sakura tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de tocar la puerta. Sus manos le sudaban y sentía un molesto hueco en el estómago, producto de los nervios, ansiaba tanto ver a Itachi. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo de su hermoso rostro.

Izumi abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada envenenada. — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Siseó.

— Ten más respeto igualada — Soltó Shizune en su defensa — Te recuerdo que te estás dirigiendo a la esposa de tu patrón.

Izumi soltó una carcajada — Eso sólo lo dirá un papel, porque esta, ya no es nada de Itachi, para que se enteren de una buena vez, yo soy su nueva mujer — Levantó el mentón orgullosa.

— ¿Qué? — Sakura la miró descolocada — Eso no es cierto, Itachi sigue siendo mi esposo — Replicó.

— Pues no por mucho tiempo, porque está aquí justamente para arreglar ese problema — Mintió.

— No puede ser — Sakura tembló ligeramente.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? — Interrogó Chiyo furiosa, ese chiquillo tendría que darle una buena explicación por tanta tontería que estaba cometiendo.

— No está — Respondió secamente — Ahora larguense.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? — Una voz masculina se escuchó tras la joven.

— Joven Shisui — Susurró nerviosa y dándole paso al moreno, aunque a regañadientes.

— Sakura, señorita Shizune, Chiyo — Exclamó sorprendido — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Mi niño — Lo abrazó la anciana — Hemos venido a buscar al testarudo de tu primo.

— Pero Itachi no está, salió hace poco — Miró a la pelirosa — Y ¿Tú cómo has estado?

— Sobreviviendo — Esbozó una sonrisa amarga — ¿Es cierto que Itachi e Izumi… ?

El moreno desvió la mirada — Me temo que sí.

— Ya veo — Pronunció con la voz rota — Creo que fue un error haber venido — Se giró para marcharse.

El Uchiha pensaba detenerla, pero Chiyo negó con la cabeza — Necesita estar sola un rato, luego volveré, avisale a tu primo que tiene que darme muchas explicaciones.

Shisui sintió pesar, Sakura le parecía una buena mujer y era más que obvio que no estaba con Sasuke y que seguía amando al tonto de Itachi, pero ahora con su reciente descubrimiento, dudaba que ese par se pudiesen reconciliar.

* * *

— Itachi, que sorpresa tenerte aquí — Exclamó Mebuki, esbozando una sonrisa — Sakura no se encuentra en estos momentos, precisamente fue a…

— Vengo a hablar con usted de negocios — La cortó el moreno.

— Claro, sígueme — Comenzaron a avanzar hacía el despacho — Tú dirás — Tomó asiento tras el escritorio de Kizashi e Itachise sentó frente a ella.

— Como sabrá — Le extendió unos papeles — Su familia tiene una gran deuda conmigo, y ya es hora de que la cancele — La miró con frialdad.

— Pe..pero esto es una suma enorme, bien sabes que no tenemos cómo pagarte enseguida, pensé que esperarías hasta que recogiéramos el dinero de la cosecha — Lo miró alarmada.

— Pues pensó mal — Rebatió con dureza — Quiero mi dinero ahora, no deseo seguir teniendo ningún trato con ustedes — Escupió con desdén.

— Eso te será imposible — Replicó — Estás casado con mi hija y ella te va a dar un hijo.

— Ese bastardo no es mío — Se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos — Que lleve la sangre Uchiha no significa que yo tenga que hacerme cargo de él, en cuanto a ella,me divorciaré lo más pronto posible.

— No puedes hacerle eso a mi hija — Vociferó.

— Claro que puedo, ella no es más que una zorra que me engañó de la peor manera — Espetó furioso.

— No le permito que hable así de Sakura.

Mebuki e Itachi, miraron en dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraba Kizashi de pie, fulminado con la mirada a Itachi, mientras se agarraba con fuerza el hombro izquierdo.

— Kizashi — Exclamó la rubia asustada.

— Retire todas las calumnias que ha dicho en contra de mi hija — Ordenó.

— Lo lamento señor Haruno, pero no puedo, todo es cierto, Sakura me engañó bajo mi propio techo, con su ex novio, mi medio hermano Sasuke, él es su amante y el padre del niño que espera.

— No — Pronunció el general, con un quejido — Usted miente, mi Sakura no es así — Hizo más presión sobre su hombro.

— Kizashi, ¿Qué te sucede? — Mebuki corrió a su lado — Kizashi — Sollozó.

Itachi se apresuró a socorrerlo, y llegó justo a tiempo, antes de que este se desplomara por completo, lo cargó hasta el sofá y allí lo depositó.

— Iré por sus pastillas — Su voz apenas y se escuchó.

— No es necesario que lo haga — El moreno se incorporó para mirarla a la cara con cierto pesar — El general a muerto.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: cinlayj2 , Maria Camila818 , Jeamie Soraya , CherryBerryNS .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, sé que debía publicar lunes o martes, pero es que entre una cosa y otra se me fue el tiempo, igual perdón porque el capi es algo corto y tal vez les parezca un poco soso. Prometo que el próximo será mejor.

Me pidieron una pareja para Sasuke y estoy de acuerdo él merece ser feliz, Itachi se está comportando como un cretino y ahora que Sakura se enteró de la verdad, tendrá que hacer méritos para recuperarla, encima de que la engaña, le cuenta todo eso a su papá, sabiendo que sufre del corazón y ya ven lo que provoca.

Pobre Sakura, no dejan de pasarle cosas malas y muy injustas.

Deseo que el capi sea de su agrado, pido que me dejen un comentario para saber su opinión, que para mí es muy importante.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 12**

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada, provocando que Sasuke gruñera furioso.

— Perdón, perdón — Pidió intentando regular su respiración, luego del reciente ataque de risa — Es que me parece imposible lo que me cuentas, tú, te dejaste convencer tan fácilmente por una mujer.

El moreno bufó — Ya te conté la situación, es sólo que me dio cierta pena, ella está enferma y es muy joven, además por lo que me contó — Su mirada se volvió melancólica — También es huérfana.

— No lo sabía — Naruto lo miró apenado — Muy bien — Se puso de pie — Entonces vamos a la mansión Sarutobi — Pronunció entusiasmado.

Sasuke asintió complacido, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa que surcó sus finos labios. Le había hecho una promesa a Ayami y se la cumpliría a toda costa.

 **Flashback**

— Joven Senju, no quiero que piense que Ayami es una muchachita sin moral — Lo miró fijamente a los ojos — Es que a pasado tantas desventuras a su corta edad, que me he vuelto demasiado flexible con ella — Sonrió con amargura — Me gustaría contarle un poco de nuestra historiatal, vez así logre entenderme. Éramos tres hermanos, el mayor nunca quiso formar una familia, yo me casé, pero envidué joven, sin descendencia y nuestro hermano menor, el padre de Ayami, falleció cuando mi niña era pequeña, debido a una epidemia de tuberculosis, que acabó también con la vida de su esposa y la del bebé que esperaba — Limpió una lágrima que surcaba su mejilla derecha — Para empeorar la situación, hace aproximadamente un año, a Ayami le diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad, que le provoca esos desmayos y le hace sangrar la nariz a veces de forma alarmante, lo más lamentable es que ni siquiera saben de qué se trata y mucho menos si es curable o no — Sollozó — Yo temo tanto por ella, si algo llegara a sucederle… — Se cubrió la boca con la mano, intentando ahogar sus sollozos.

Sasuke la miró, sin poder evitar que cierta pena perturbara su semblante siempre inmutable — Lo lamentó — Expresó sinceramente — Digame que necesita de mí.

Sora limpió su rostro, con delicados movimientos de su pañuelo, para luego sonreír complacida — Es usted tan generoso joven Senju. Desearía que viniera a vivir a esta casa, como acompañante de Ayami — Soltó sin más, dejando perplejo al moreno.

— Dudo que sea apropiado — Replicó, aún sorprendido.

— Como ya pudo constatar, no nos interesa mucho el qué dirán, mi niña tal vez no viva mucho tiempo, pero deseo complacerla en todo mientras aún la tenga a mi lado — Había cierto tinte de súplica tras sus firmes palabras.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez — No estoy solo, un amigo viaja conmigo y no puedo dejarlo a su suerte, a hecho demasiado por mí — Musitó lo último.

— Ese no es ningún problema — Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia —Si él lo desea, puede trabajar aquí conmigo.

Sin ninguna excusa válida, así se sintió el joven ante las palabras de Sora — No entiendo por qué confía tanto en mí, sólo soy un desconocido que ayudó a su sobrina — La cuestionó.

— Precisamente — Concedió ella — Me basta y me sobra con esa acción, además Ayami no suele equivocarse con las personas, y siente un profundo aprecio por usted — Sonrió con picardía.

— Muy bien, hablaré con él y nos mudaremos en cuanto lo disponga — Aceptó derrotado.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

— NO, NO ES CIERTO, ESTÁS MINTIENDO — Vociferó Mebuki, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de su marido, tendido en el sillón — Kizashi, abre los ojos — Le acarició el rostro — NO ME DEJES KIZASHI, TE LO SUPLICO — Un llanto amargo comenzó a quebrarle la voz, al tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Itachi simplemente la observaba en silencio, sin saber qué más hacer o decir.

— ¿Qué sucede madre? — Sakura entró corriendo, seguida de Sai, Shizune, Kiba y Gaara, alertados por los gritos de la mayor.

La pelirosa, se detuvo, miró a Itachi durante unos segundos y él le sostuvo la mirada, un escalofrío atravesó su columna vertebral. Dios, cuánto lo amaba, sin embargo, su atención volvió a su madre y fue allí cuando se percató del cuerpo de su padre, tendido en el amplio sofá.

— ¿Madre? — La miró con el terror brillando en sus pupilas y las lágrimas a punto de correr, como si su cuerpo se anticipara a lo que su mente aún no terminaba de asimilar.

— Está muerto — Respondió ella, en un llanto ahogado — Itachi Uchiha es el culpable — Se separó del cuerpo del general, para ponerse de pie y mirar de frente a su hija — Le contó lo de Senju, tu padre no lo soportó — Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Sai llegó a su lado y la sujetó por la espalda, temiendo que se desplomara en cualquier momento.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, luego su mirada cambió a una de incredulidad, pidiéndole en una súplica muda que negara todo, que dijera que era una vil mentira de Mebuki, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, él simplemente desvió la mirada. Ella aún algo aturdida acortó la distancia que la separaba de Kizashi — Padre, no, no puedes dejarme — Se acostó sobre su pecho y apretó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa masculina — No me dejes sola, te lo suplico — La saladas lágrimas corrieron como un torrente, empapando el pecho tibio, que ya comenzaba a enfriarse.

Itachi no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de la joven, el pecho le dolía y un enorme nudo se había formado en su garganta. A pesar de todo el daño que ella le había hecho, de su traición, quiso consolarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien y se maldijo por ello, pero antes de darse cuenta levantó la mano en su dirección, con la intención de acariciarle el cabello — Sakura — Susurró.

Ella se incorporó y lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte de mí?, ¿Ahora estás feliz? — Apretó las manos a su costado, hasta formar puños — Espero que sí — Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, a causa de los sollozos y la ira — Ahora vete, largate, te odio y no quiero verte nunca más — Vociferó.

La mano del moreno volvió a su antigua posición junto a su cuerpo, y miró a la joven con profunda tristeza, sus palabras dolían como si le atravesaran el corazón con una espada, ¿Así se habría sentido ella ante las suyas de desprecio?, quería decirle que no fue su intención lastimar a Kizashi, ni a ella, pero sonaría demasiado hipócrita, pues su visita tenía justamente ese fin, claro que nunca quiso que el Haruno se enterara de la verdad de esa forma y mucho menos que muriera, simplemente humillarlos, como ella lo había humillado.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre su frente y se tambaleó, se sentía mareada, las piernas le flaqueaban, amenazando con dejarla caer en cualquier momento. Él intentó socorrerla, pero la pelirosa lo rechazó furiosa — No me toques Uchiha — Siseó. Kiba se apresuró a sostenerla, llevándola hasta otro sillón para que se sentara.

— Por favor Itachi, marchese — Pidió Shizune con amabilidad — Si en verdad desea explicarle las cosas, hágalo en otro momento, no empeore la situación, recuerde que está embarazada y le puede afectar.

Itachi simplemente asintió, odiaba admitirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida, se sentía incapaz de enfrentar una situación, así que optó por marcharse en silencio, no sin antes mirar a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

Sasuke mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, observando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y a pintar el cielo de tonos naranjas y rojizos.

— Por fin logré que se quedara dormida — Sora suspiró tras él con pesadez.

El moreno se giró en su dirección y asintió — Para que accediera a irse a descansar, tuve que prometerle que mañana posaría para una de sus pinturas — Confesó un poco contrariado.

La mayor sonrió avergonzada — Lamento todas las cosas que Ayami te obliga a hacer — Un extraño silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, siendo sólo roto por el trinar de algunas aves, que se encontraban en los árboles cercanos — Sasuke — Comenzó Sora, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo — No quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida, pero he llegado a tomarte un gran aprecio y me preocupa tu bienestar — Él la miró sin comprender — Durante todo este tiempo que has permanecido aquí, he podido notar una gran tristeza en tu mirada — El rostro de moreno siempre imperturbable, se deformó en una mueca de sorpresa — El punto es, que me gustaría saber qué causa ese pesar en tu corazón — La voz de la mayor se dulcificó y su rostro se volvió tan maternal, que por un momento, Sasuke creyó ver a su querida madre. Al ver la negativa, expresada en el silencio del joven, decidió continuar — Eres un gran hombre y mereces ser feliz, por eso si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en pedírmelo.

— ¿Como sabe que soy bueno? — Esbozó una sonrisa triste, que hizo que el corazón de Sora se encogiera.

La dama colocó una mano sobre el hombro masculino — Lo eres — Aseguró — Nadie hace desinteresadamente, las cosas que tú has hecho por nosotras — Sonrió.

El joven dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire — Muy bien señora Sora, le contaré mi historia...

* * *

Itachi estaba sentado en su despacho, en su mano derecha reposaba una copa de vino, que agitaba ocasionalmente. Dos golpes en la puerta, separaron su atención del líquido, para dirigirla hacia el sonido — Adelante — Permitió la entrada, inconforme en el fondo, pues no deseaba recibir ninguna visita, sólo seguir nadando en el mar agitado de sus pensamientos y culpas, que amenazaba con ahogarlo en cualquier momento.

La alta figura de su primo Shisui, caminó en su dirección y tomó asiento frente a él, sin dejar de reprocharle con la mirada su actitud.

— No vas a solucionar nada si vuelves a emborracharte — Aseguró con voz dura.

Itachi chistó, eso lo sabía de sobra, pero el estúpido impulso de beber hasta perder la conciencia, le parecía la cosa más tentadora del mundo, dada su situación.

— Te lo advertí — Continuó — Chiyo nunca desconfió de ella y en cambio tú…

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada — No necesito que me recuerdes, lo imbécil que he sido — Siseó — No puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado — Desvió la mirada frustrado. Se odiaba a sí mismo, tras lo ocurrido en la mansión Haruno, pudo comprobar que Sakura no le había mentido, pues en vez de irse con Sasuke como él suponía, había regresado a casa de sus padres y del susodicho no se sabía el paradero.

— El pasado no, pero sí el presente y con suerte el futuro, ella aún te ama, te lo puedo asegurar, deja de portarte como el cobarde que no eres y ve a buscarla — Pidió con resolución.

Itachi esbozó una media sonrisa — Gracias, eres un fastidioso, pero nunca me has abandonado y siempre procuras lo mejor para mí.

— Bien, pues para eso son los primos, ¿No? — Rió despreocupado — Casi lo olvido, A las 2 de la tarde debes ir a reunirte con el alcalde y el general Yamato.

El moreno hizo un mueca de fastidio — Con todo lo ocurrido, había olvidado el motivo de nuestro viaje, ese par me producen mucha desconfianza — Colocó la copa sobre el escritorio.

— A mi también, sé que tienen dobles intenciones al pedir hablar con nosotros, en especial contigo, pues eres el que cuenta con mayor cantidad de posesiones.

El joven asintió —Se suponía que deseaban hablar con ambos, pero ahora resulta que debo ir solo — Se frotó la barbilla.

— Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte, aunque no esté presente en la reunión.

— Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

— Bueno me retiro — Se puso de pie — Debo arreglarme para asistir al funeral del señor Haruno, creo que tú también debes ir — Lo miró por encima del hombro, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, la abrió y frunció el ceño — ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? — Espetó, al ver a Izumi tras la puerta.

— Lo… lo siento Shisui — Balbuceó nerviosa.

El aludido frunció aún más el ceño — Señor o joven, no te vuelvas a dirigir a mí de forma tan irrespetuosa — Advirtió — No somos iguales.

— Pero, yo soy la nueva pareja de Itachi — Aseguró molesta.

Shisui rió socarrón — Si mal no recuerdo, su esposa sigue siendo Sakura y tú una simple sirvienta, así que mantén tu lugar — Salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Izumi maldijo por lo bajo, ante la mirada indiferente de Itachi — ¿Por qué no me defendiste? — Cuestionó dolida.

— Porque él tiene razón — Respondió con simpleza — Te confundiste, no somos una pareja, no estoy enamorado de ti, sólo tuvimos sexo, lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas, pero amo a Sakura y pienso volver con ella.

— Luego de lo que te hizo, veo que no te importa que se haya revolcado con tu hermano — Escupió con veneno.

— Basta Izumi — Advirtió — Creo que lo mejor es que te regreses a la hacienda — Pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

— No me dejes por favor — Suplicó entre hipidos — Yo te amo.

— Lo lamento Izumi — Se giró y le besó la frente — Mereces a alguien que pueda corresponder a tu amor — Cerró la puerta y la joven comenzó a llorar.

— No te dejaré ser feliz con esa maldita — Masculló — Tú eres mío Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

El cielo se había pintado de gris, como si deseara acompañar a los Haruno en su dolor. La iglesia estuvo abarrotada, tanto de familiares, como de amigos y conocidos, ciertamente Kizashi era muy apreciado en la región.

Sakura sufrió dos desmayos durante la ceremonia, Chiyo y Shizune intentaron convencerla de regresar a la mansión, pero ella se rehusó, deseaba pasar con su padre el mayor tiempo posible, antes de que su cuerpo fuese depositado en las entrañas de la tierra.

Kiba se ofreció a servirle de apoyo, pues temían que volviera a sufrir un desmayo y en su condición, podría ser fatal para el bebé.

Mebuki iba abrazada a Sai, desde la entrada del cementerio, hasta donde sería sepultado Kizashi. Ambas mujeres, madre e hija, no habían dejado de llorar ni un sólo instante.

Algunos soldados trasladaron el féretro hasta el cementerio y presentaron sus respetos, en una especie de mini ceremonia al estilo militar.

Cuando el féretro comenzó a descender, Sakura lanzó una rosa blanca sobre este, luego profirió varios gritos lastimeros y parecía que se ahogaría con sus propias lágrimas. Itachi la observaba desde la distancia, sintiendo nuevamente el impulso de correr a su lado y abrazarla, consolarla hasta menguar su dolor y suplicar una y mil veces su perdón. Hizo el ademán de caminar, pero una de las manos de Shisui lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo. Él lo miró interrogante y su primo sólo negó con la cabeza.

Se deshizo lentamente del agarre y la frustración lo invadió. Se odiaba, era un maldito idiota que había arruinado su vida, la de su esposa y sobretodo la de esa inocente criatura que aún no había nacido.

.

.

Sakura avanzaba a pasos lentos hacia la salida, Ino, Chiyo, Shizune y Kiba la acompañaban de cerca, mientras que Mebuki y Sai iban un poco retrasados. Mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos jade había desaparecido por completo, dándole lugar a un vacío inmenso.

Su alma estaba destrozada, no sólo por la muerte de su amado padre, sino porque él, el hombre al que tanto amó y juró amarla, había sido el causante de su irreparable pérdida. Por venganza, eso era lo más doloroso, Itachi la odiaba tanto que decidió contarle todas esas mentiras a su padre, aún sabiendo lo que podría provocar. Quería matarlo, sí, ese era su deseo, sólo para hacerla sufrir a ella, así como ella sin intención alguna lo había hecho con él. Parecía que lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, porque dio un par de pasos más y lo vio de pie frente a ella, observándola con una expresión que no supo definir, automáticamente se tensó, lanzándole una mirada cargada de rabia.

— Necesito hablar contigo — Pidió con voz suave.

— Si es por el dinero que le debemos, creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado, luego nos comunicaremos con usted.

— No se trata de eso — Replicó contrariado.

— Entonces esta conversación no tiene razón de ser — Continuó caminando, pero él la sostuvo por un brazo, ella lo miró aún más molesta — Suélteme señor Uchiha, no deseo armar un escándalo y ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención de los curiosos — El moreno reparó en su alrededor, comprobando que efectivamente varios curiosos los observaban expectantes. Aflojó el agarre y Sakura terminó de caminar hacia el carruaje, subiéndose en este. Itachi se quedó viéndola partir, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer intensamente, empapándolo por completo.

La había perdido, ahora sí estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

Ella recostó la cabeza contra el cristal, contemplando la lluvia caer — ¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Musitó con la voz rota — Destruiste nuestra relación — Colocó una mano sobre su vientre.

* * *

Itachi fue a su casa a cambiarse, pues debía ir a hablar con Shikaku y Yamato, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de asistir a esa estúpida reunión, pero sabía que de lo contrario no lo dejarían en paz.

Suspiró sonoramente, antes de ajustarse su largo abrigo negro, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Salió a paso lento de su hogar, hasta llegar al carruaje que lo conduciría a la mansión Nara, allí se encontraba Shisui esperándolo.

Al llegar los recibió una de las sirvientas, quien lo condujo hasta el despacho de Shikaku, Shisui lo esperaría en la sala. Al entrar vio al par de hombres sentados, tomando whisky.

— Buenas tardes mi estimado Itachi — Saludó sonriente el Nara, estrechandole la mano.

— Buenas tardes señor alcalde — Saludó con cortesía.

— No es necesaria tanta formalidad — Le palmeó el hombro — Estamos entre amigos.

— Muy bien, Shikaku — Esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, que el mayor correspondió.

— Buenas tardes señor Uchiha — Yamato también estrechó su mano.

— Buenas tardes general.

— Oh pero que he dicho de las formalidades — Replicó el alcalde.

— Lo lamento — Se disculpó Yamato — Es la costumbre — Explicó.

— Muy bien, pues tomemos asiento — Señaló hacia los sillones — Te hemos citado aquí porque consideramos que todos los aristócratas debemos estar unidos, en contra de los rebeldes que pretenden tomar el control de estas tierras, encabezado por ese bandido llamado Hatake Kakashi.

Itachi tensó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente, ya sabía el rumbo que tomaría aquella conversación.

— Algunos le han brindado ayuda al ejército donando dinero — Intervino Yamato — Otros con medicinas, o alimentando a las tropas.

— Y tu hacienda Konoha, está muy cercana a uno de nuestras tropas, que se está enfrentando a un grupo de rebeldes — Concluyó el Nara — Por eso deseamos que las alimentes, durante su estancia en ese lugar.

— En los últimos meses no sólo mi hacienda, sino también el poblado del fuego, se ha visto afectado por el ataque de bandidos y el ejército — Miró a Yamato — No ha intervenido para ayudarnos como es su deber — Recalcó logrando que el aludido frunciera el ceño.

— Lo que sucede es que no nos damos a basto con tantos ataques, pero le aseguro que corregiremos ese error — Aseguró.

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa prepotente — Lo lamento, pero pienso igual que lo hacía mi familia, deseo la igualdad para todos y no tengo la obligación de apoyar al ejército, así que si me disculpan — Se puso de pie — Debo marcharme, que pasen buenas tardes caballeros.

Cuando el moreno les dio la espalda, Yamato hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Shikaku se lo impidió.

— Déjalo, luego nos encargaremos de él — Susurró con tono siniestro — Comunicate con Orochimaru y dile que tengo trabajo para él.

* * *

Lo que había comenzado como una llovizna, se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial. Sakura miraba por la puerta de su balcón, como el aguacero arremetía contra las flores del jardín, suspiró con abatimiento y enfocó su mirada en su apenas abultado vientre — Estaremos bien mi vida — Lo acarició, esperando así poder transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por su pequeño hijo, más su seguridad flaqueaba a veces, como cuando lo vio a él, fuera del cementerio. Es que lo amaba tanto que dolía, un amor que la hacía agonizar lentamente, un amor que ya no era correspondido. Deseaba odiarlo, había puesto su empeño en ello, quería hacerlo sufrir tanto como él a ella, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo y se odiaba por eso, se odiaba por seguirlo amando y en el fondo esperando que todo se arreglara, que fuese a buscarla para pedirle perdón. Sabía que eso jamás sucedería, por eso sólo podía seguir fingiendo, mantener la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que había creado para protegerse de él, tal y como lo hizo esa misma tarde. Secó con furia una lágrima que se había escapado de su control, intentando retener las demás que amenazaban con seguirla.

— Señora, ¿Puedo entrar? — Preguntó Chiyo.

— Por supuesto — Respondió, sin alejar su atención del exterior.

La anciana ingresó, cargando una charola que contenía la cena de la pelirosa.

— Le traje sus alimentos.

— Déjalos sobre la mesita — Pidió sin muchos ánimos, lo que menos deseaba era comer, estaba segura que la comida no pasaría de su garganta.

— Señora, coma por favor — Casi suplicó — Entiendo que no sienta deseos de hacerlo, pero su bebé necesita alimentarse.

Sakura dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire — Sé que tienes razón, pero… — Negó con la cabeza — Enseguida lo hago, gracias Chiyo.

La mayor sonrió en respuesta — No tiene nada que agradecer, sabe que le tengo un gran cariño, además ese bebé que espera es como si fuera mi nieto.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa se tensó por completo, y el dolor de su pecho aumentó impidiéndole respirar con regularidad, sabía que Chiyo no lo había dicho con la intención de herirla, pero no por eso era menos doloroso. Intentó centrar su atención en la comida, sin embargo la anciana volvió a hablar.

— Señora, yo realmente no creo que Itachi…

— Chiyo, por favor, te agradezco que no lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia — Espetó — No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con él.

La mayor quiso replicar recordarle que llevaba un hijo en su vientre de ese al que no quería ni escuchar mencionar, pero prefirió no seguirla perturbado, la pobre ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Me disculpo señora, no fue mi intención molestarla, me retiro, hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana — Contestó secamente.

Cuando quedó a solas en la habitación, se permitió llorar hasta que el sueño sumado al cansancio la vencieron.

* * *

— Sasuke.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, separando su atención del libro que estaba leyendo, para posar su oscura mirada, en la figura femenina que avanzaba hacia él.

— Dígame señora Sora — Cerró el libro y vio que detrás de la dama había un hombre mayor, de cabellos grises y muy parecido a Sora, no tenía que ser un genio para deducir que eran familiares.

— Deseo presentarte a alguien, él es mi hermano Hiruzen Sarutobi.

— Buenos días Sasuke — Le tendió la mano.

— Buenos días señor — Correspondió al saludo.

— Como te decía, mi hermano está aquí por petición mía, es un general retirado del ejército — Sasuke palideció, ¿Un ex militar? ¿Sora lo había traicionado vendiéndolo al ejército? — No es lo que estás pensando — Aclaró, adivinado el hilo de sus pensamientos — Hiruzen está aquí para ayudarte, tiene muchísimas influencias en el ejército, es más conoce al virrey en persona y puede interceder por ti — Aseguró.

Sasuke sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo — Se lo agradezco mucho, a ambos — Miró a Sora y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Mi hermana me a puesto al tanto de todo y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de limpiar tu nombre y de ayudarte para que reclames el apellido que te corresponde por derecho y de que obtengas tu parte de la herencia Uchiha.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: cinlayj2 , Serenity usagi , thexody , herryBerryNS (jeje, siempre acostumbro a agradecer en todos mis fics, pues creo que ustedes y sus comentarios son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo) , kazuyaryo .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, lamento muchísimo que el capi sea corto, sé que prometí que sería más largo que el anterior, pero era o dejarlo hasta aquí y publicarlo ahora o hacerlo más largo y publicarlo tal vez el fin de semana. Espero que aún así sea de su agrado.

Itachi sigue haciendo tonterías que lastiman más y más a Sakura, aunque esta vez no lo hizo a propósito como ella piensa, le costará recuperarla pues ella está muy dolida y con justa razón. Sasuke, por fin la vida comienza a hacerle justicia, Hiruzen le ayudará a aclarar todo lo que Yamato, Mebuki y Sai le hicieron y a obtener lo que por derecho le corresponde. ¿Cómo reaccionará Itachi? Y ¿Cómo lo hará Sasuke al ver todo lo que su hermano le ha hecho a Sakura?.

Por cierto, ustedes saben que esta es una adaptación o bueno lo era al incio, ya que he cambiado tantas cosas en la historia, que no sé cómo llamarlo ahora, pero ese no es el punto que deseo tratar con ustedes, el tema es que en la historia original Ayami muere por su enfermedad y Sasuke también, pero por otras razones, ahora deseo saber su opinión, ¿Dejo esa parte de la historia intacta o prefieren que Ayami logre curarse y quede con Sasuke?, la que tenga más comentarios gana.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Meses después**

 **.**

 **.**

— Sakura — Shizune le acarició dulcemente el cabello — Hija, ¿No piensas perdonarlo? — Interrogó entre preocupada y curiosa.

La aludida se incorporó un poco de la cama, con la ayuda de los codos y miró por el rabillo del ojo, hacia la mesita de su habitación, en la cual reposaba un enorme y hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas.

— No — Contestó tajante.

La morena suspiró con cansancio — Tú aún lo amas — Aseguró.

— Él mató a mi padre — Rebatió furiosa y dolida, apretándose con manos temblorosas, el camisón a la altura del pecho y luchando por no dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

— Eso no es así mi vida — Shizune la abrazó intentando menguar su tristeza.

— Por favor — Sollozó — No hablemos más de él, no me hace nada bien — Le dirigió una mirada a su abultado vientre, de ya nueve meses.

— Discúlpame mi niña — Apretó aún más el abrazo y depositó un beso en la cabeza de la menor.

— Auch — Se quejó Sakura, asustando a Shizune.

— ¿Qué sucede? — La separó de su cuerpo, para así poder mirarla a la cara, con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

La pelirosa soltó una risita — Tranquila tía, fue sólo una patadita.

La mayor suspiró — Que alivio. Debe ser que ese precioso bebé tiene hambre — Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la mesita, tomó la bandeja y la colocó frente a su sobrina — Provecho — Le sonrió.

Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Sasuke sintió como una delicada mano se posaba sobre su hombro y sus fosas nasales eran invadidas por un dulce aroma a flores — ¿Estás listo? — Preguntó su acompañante.

Se giró lentamente, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Ayami, que pretendía ser tranquilizante, pero se notaba nerviosa y hasta algo forzada. Tomó la blanca mano de la joven entre las suyas y asintió decidido — Lo estoy — Aseguró con firmeza — Deja de preocuparte — Le reprochó.

— Yo no.. — Pero fue silenciada por los labios de Sasuke que cubrieron los suyos, en un corto beso. Al separarse estaba completamente sonrojada. Aunque hacía un mes que se había convertido en la esposa de Sasuke y que compartían el lecho desde entonces, ella aún no lograba evitar sentir un enorme nerviosismo ante su cercanía — De..de acuerdo — Logró articular con algo de dificultad.

Sasuke acarició una de las mejillas con el pulgar derecho, sintiendo la tersura de su piel y lo caliente de su hermoso rostro producto del vacilante encuentro de sus miradas. Sonrió para sus adentros, Ayami seguía siendo tan inocente, que no pudo evitar recordar cuando conoció a Sakura. Sin embargo paró en seco sus pensamientos. Había amado a la pelirosa, sí y mucho. En su momento creyó que no podría olvidarla, sin embargo la hermosa castaña frente a él, había logrado colarse en su corazón y cautivarlo por completo. Eso no significaba que la Haruno ya no le importara, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar importante en su vida y aunque le costara demasiado aceptarlo, se sentía aliviado de que se encontrara al lado de Itachi. Tensó la mandíbula ante el recuerdo de su hermano mayor. Luego de varios meses de lo ocurrido, volvería a verlo y no sólo eso, se tendrían que enfrentar nuevamente, aunque esta vez fuese por un motivo algo más banal ante sus ojos.

— El carruaje aguarda — Les anunció Sora, desde la entrada de la sala.

Sasuke sólo atinó a asentir, algo muy típico en él y a lo que ambas mujeres ya estaban acostumbradas. Tomó a Ayami por el brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión, con una sola cosa en mente, exigirle a Itachi Uchiha lo que le correspondía por derecho.

* * *

Temari aguardaba en la sala, sentada en un cómodo sillón, a que Sakura y Shizune hicieran acto de presencia, pues como ya era su costumbre, todos los domingos iban a misa. Unos pasos en su dirección alertaron a la rubia, que se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Le preguntó a su marido quien caminaba de forma apresurada hacia la puerta principal.

Sai se detuvo, pero no la miró, continuó en su labor de colocarse los guantes negros de cuero — Es algo obvio — Espetó, ahora levantando la oscura mirada y fulminando con esta a su mujer.

— Yo… — Vaciló un momento, no sabía si por el miedo que la mirada del moreno le producía o por la honda pena que le causaba el saberse rechazada por el hombre a quien amaba — Solo quería saber a dónde ibas — Concluyó en casi un murmullo.

Sai bufó — No tengo porqué darte explicaciones — Se acomodó el abrigo y tomó el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¿Tanto me odias? — Inquirió la joven, dolida y a punto de que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

— No tienes idea de cuanto — La encaró molesto — Por tu culpa estoy obligado a vivir con una mujer horrenda, a quien desprecio — Escupió con veneno.

La rubia ahogó un hipido, sabía del desprecio que su marido sentía por ella, pero escucharlo de su propia voz, era mil veces más doloroso — Pues yo no soy la única culpable — Rebatió entre sollozos, que sólo irritaron más al Haruno — Tú y Kiba me engañaron, se burlaron de mí haciéndome creer que te interesaba — Posó una manos sobre su pecho, que ahora subía y bajaba de prisa.

— Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso. Nunca debí dejarme convencer por ese idiota — Frunció el ceño.

— Debería odiarte — Musitó, sintiéndose ya sin fuerzas para continuar discutiendo.

— Pues hazlo — Respondió con simpleza, así el sentimiento sería mutuo — Abrió por fin la puerta y la azotó con fuerza al cerrarla tras de sí.

Al verse a solas, Temari le dio rienda suelta a su llanto, la actitud de Sai se le hacía tan cruel e injusta. Había sido él quien la engañó, quien se burló de sus sentimientos sólo para apoderarse de su fortuna, quien arregló un falso matrimonio con la ayuda de Kiba Yamanaka y aún así se atrevía a decirle que la odiaba, a tratarla como la culpable de su desgracia, sólo porque Gaara los obligó a casarse y a que ella viviera en la mansión Haruno, porque no le permitía gastar ni un sólo centavo de su fortuna, teniendo como consecuencia que Sai tuviese que comenzar a trabajar para mantenerla.

— ¿Qué haces allí parada como una estatua? — La voz de Mebuki la sobresaltó, provocándole un pequeño respingo.

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, antes de girar en dirección a la mayor — Estaba esperando a Sakura y a la señorita Shizune.

La dama, pensaba agregar algo más, pero unos golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención de la joven — ¿Qué esperas?, abre — Ordenó fastidiada. Temari obedeció en silencio, como una pequeña niña a la que acaban de regañar por alguna travesura.

— Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Preguntó con amabilidad a un joven mensajero, que sostenía una gran caja entre sus manos.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra la señora Sakura Uchiha?

— Yo soy su madre — Intervino Mabuki, haciendo a un lado a Temari — ¿Para qué requieres su presencia? — Miró al joven y a la caja que portaba con mucha curiosidad.

— Es que el señor Itachi Uchiha le envía esto — Señaló el objeto con la mirada.

— Pasa y déjala en la sala — Hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicándole el lugar mencionado.

— Permiso señoras — El joven acató la orden y se marchó, no sin antes hacerles una pequeña reverencia a ambas.

— Y ¿Esa caja? — Preguntó Shizune sorprendida.

— La envió Itachi — Respondió con simpleza la mayor.

— Devuelvela — Gruñó Sakura, entrando a la estancia y ganándose la atención de las tres mujeres.

— No es para ti querida — Rebatió su madre — Son cosas para el bebé — Le mostró una camisita azul, una de las tantas prendas que contenía la caja.

— Ni mi hijo, ni yo queremos nada de ese señor — Siseó.

— Puede que no las quieras, pero si las necesitas — Pronunció con mofa — Recuerda que estamos en la inmunda miseria y que de no ser por ese señor, cómo llamas a tu marido, estaríamos durmiendo en la calle, ya que esta casa aún le pertenece. — Sakura apretó los puños frustrada, sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero odiaba aceptarlo.

— Ya deja de hacerte a la digna, porque con eso no comerás, ni tu hijo tampoco — Aseguró, pasando por su lado y entregándole la pequeña camisa.

— Tranquila mi niña — Shizune la envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo — No le hagas caso a tu madre, ya sabes como es.

— Disculpen que me meta, pero creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas con el señor Uchiha, tu bebé merece criarse al lado de su padre — Señaló Temari con cierto pesar en su voz. Apreciaba a Sakura y no deseaba seguir viéndola sufrir.

— Creo que tienes razón — Ambas mujeres la miraron sorprendidas — Pero en este momento no deseo pensar en eso, mejor démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde —Se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por Shizune y Temari.

* * *

— Ino, Ino — La voz molesta de su marido y dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de la joven la hicieron sobresaltarse.

Se levantó apresurada de la cama y giró el pomo intentando disimular su miedo — ¿Qué sucede Shikaku? — Forzó a sus labios a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

El severo hombre la contempló desde toda su altura y frunció aún más el ceño — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrirme? — Inquirió destilando ira en su voz.

— Disculpame, es que me quedé dormida — Se hizo a un lado para que su marido pasara al interior.

El Nara chistó — A eso es a lo único a lo que te dedicas, eres una inútil. Ni siquiera has sido capaz de darme un hijo — La fulminó con la mirada.

— Lo siento — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas — No es mi culpa — Agachó la cabeza derrotada.

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo soy el culpable? — Vociferó, tomando a la joven por el cabello y levantando su cabeza de un tirón.

Ino profirió un alarido de dolor y colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las de Shikaku, intentando zafarse de su férreo agarre — No, claro que no — Se excusó entre sollozos — No es culpa de nadie. Sueltamente por favor, me estás lastimando — Suplicó

Shikaku la lanzó a la cama, provocando que la rubia se volviera a quejar, por la brusquedad del movimiento y lo mirara llena de terror.

— Luego continuaremos con esta discusión. Ahora arréglate y baja, hoy llega mi hijo Shikamaru y quiero que lo conozcas .

Ino sólo pudo asentir nerviosa, antes de que su marido abandonara la habitación. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar en silencio, odiaba a Shikaku, era una bestia que la golpeaba cada vez que se enojaba. Se levantó con cuidado una de las mangas de su vestido y contempló con tristeza, el enorme moretón que tenía en el brazo. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber sido tan ingenua al principio, por creer que su marido la cuidaría tan bien como su padre, sin sospechar que tras esa cara de hombre respetable, se escondía un despreciable monstruo. Lloró con más fuerza, sabiéndose atrapada en esa enorme jaula de oro, que era su casa, en donde su soñado príncipe azul se había convertido en su verdugo.

.

.

.

En media hora bajó arreglada y fingiendo una sonrisa, como hacía todos los días. Algunos sirvientes que se enteraban del maltrato del que era víctima, la miraban con lástima disimulada. Muchos hubiesen querido hacer algo para ayudar a la dulce joven, pero dada la posición social y política de su señor, no se animaban por temor a las represalias.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó con amabilidad ensayada, al hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, mirando por uno de los ventanales que daba al enorme jardín.

Shikamaru se giró para mirarla y quedó petrificado, ante la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sí. Conocía muchos países y en todos ellos tuvo la dicha de admirar la belleza femenina, pero la dama que contemplaba, parecía sacada de un cuento de princesas.

Ino tuvo una reacción similar, y aunque intentó disimularlo, el enorme sonrojo que pintó sus mejillas la delataba. El caballero frente a ella, se le antojó muy guapo, demasiado para su salud mental.

— Buenas tardes hermosa dama — Correspondió al saludo, saliendo de su aturdimiento momentáneo. Tomó una de las manos de la Yamanaka y depositó en ella un suave beso, que le erizó la piel y aumentó su sonrojo.

Ino tragó con dificultad, las piernas le temblaban y creía que sufriría un infarto. Sólo rogaba que el tiempo se detuviera y así poder quedarse un rato más cerca del joven, pero una vez más sus deseos no fueron escuchados.

— Ya veo que conociste a mi hijo — Los interrumpió Shikakau, rompiendo la magia del momento. El menor se enderezó y sonrió a su padre, quien se acercó a Ino y la tomó por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo, provocando un asco infinito en la rubia.

— Así es padre, aunque aún no me he presentado apropiadamente. Soy Shikamaru Nara, un placer — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Mucho gusto joven Nara, soy Ino Yamanaka — Imitó su gesto.

— Mi esposa — Agregó el mayor, para molestia de ambos jóvenes.

— Recuerdo que me lo mencionaste — Respondió Shikamaru, aparentando desinterés.

Su padre frunció el ceño —Veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues tan despreocupado como siempre — Gruñó.

— Y tú tan amargado — Pasó junto a su padre y rió — Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre.

Ino tuvo que aguantar las enormes ganas de reír, ese joven no sólo era guapo, sino también muy divertido.

* * *

— General Yamato — Uno de los soldados irrumpió agitado en la oficina del militar, ganándose una mirada asesina.

— Soldado Baki, ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar en mi oficina, sin antes llamar a la puerta? — Vociferó, poniéndose de pie y estampando las manos sobre el escritorio.

— Mil disculpas mi general — Mantenía un semblante serio, pero intentaba controlar el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo, temía que Yamato lo mandará a fusilar por su osadía — Lo que sucede, es que me acaban de informar que el ex general Sarutobi viene hacia acá y a solicitado hablar con usted y…

— No veo cual es el problema — Le interrumpió más enojado que al principio

— Es que… el problema — Pronunció con dificultad — Es la persona que acompaña al ex general — Yamato lo miró interesado, pero aún sin abandonar su gesto de molestia — Sasuke Senju — Concluyó al fin.

El mayor palideció al instante — ¿Sasuke Senju? — ¿Qué tenía que hacer el aprovechado de Senju allí? Y peor aún, en compañía de alguien tan importante como Sarutobi.

— ¿Qué..les digo mi general? — Apremió Baki, sintiéndose más nervioso a cada minuto que transcurría.

El aludido se masajeó la sien y volvió a tomar asiento, dejando escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio — Hazlos pasar — Ordenó, intentando aparentar seriedad.

Baki asintió y salió presuroso a cumplir el mandato de su superior. Un par de minutos después Hiruzen y Sasuke ya se encontraban frente a Yamato.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Hiruzen, regresaron a la casa que recientemente habían adquirido en la ciudad. Sora los esperaba impaciente en la terraza.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — Los interrogó, apenas estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia.

— Bastante bien, ahora Sasuke es coronel. Mañana mismo volverá al ejército — Respondió su hermano con una sonrisa divertida — Tenías que ver la cara de frustración que puso Yamato — Rió.

La dama desvió su atención del mayor, para posarla en el moreno, quien parecía ausente — ¿Estás bien? — Lo miró preocupada, logrando que Hiruzen detuviera su risa y la imitara.

— Lo estoy — Aseguró con seriedad, aunque los presentes no le creyeron en lo absoluto — ¿Dónde está Ayami? — Intentó desviar el tema de conversación.

— Se encuentra en la habitación, tal parece que el viaje la fatigó bastante — Respondió Sora, sin borrar su gesto de preocupación.

— Iré a verla, permiso — Se inclinó levemente y se marchó, sin esperar a que sus acompañantes objetaran algo.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Cuestionó Sora a Hiruzen, frunciendo el ceño.

— Yamato, nos contó detalladamente el porqué relevó a Sasuke de su cargo, tal parece que no le cayó muy bien el comprobar que fueron los Haruno, quienes pidieron alejarlo de la jovencita.

— El general Kizashi, ¿También estaba involucrado? — Preguntó con pesar.

— No, sólo su esposa e hijo — Tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la miró con una expresión de dulzura — Sólo dale tiempo, el pobre muchacho ha sufrido demasiado, siendo tan joven.

Sora asintió — Es por eso que me preocupo por él, ha demostrado ser un buen hombre. Aunque no ama a Ayami, se ha dedicado estos meses a cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Eso es muy noble de su parte — Sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Crees que no la ama? — Cuestionó, muy interesado en la respuesta de su hermana.

Ella dudó unos segundos — No lo sé, bueno creo que no. En mi opinión, aún sigue enamorado de la esposa de su hermano — Concluyó con un pequeño fruncimiento de labios — Sólo está con Ayami por cariño y en el fondo lástima — Desvió la mirada.

Sarutobi le besó la frente — Nuestra sobrina es una niña maravillosa, capaz de hacer florecer en el mismo desierto — Sonrió — Estoy seguro de que Sasuke se está enamorando de ella.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — Lo miró esperanzada y él asintió — Eso sería maravilloso, mi niña se motivaría por ir a Francia y que así traten su enfermedad — Rió entusiasmada — Gracias hermano, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras — Lo abrazó.

* * *

Orochimaru bajó de su caballo y se acercó a un pequeño arroyo, en donde lo puso a beber. Un par de minutos después, escuchó unas pisadas en su dirección. Miró por encima del hombro y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona — Llegas tarde — Volvió a fijar su mirada en el animal junto a él, que continuaba bebiendo agua.

El aludido se bajó del caballo y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Orochimaru — El jefe te envía nuevas instrucciones — Respondió con seriedad, ignorando la queja emitida por el otro — Organiza a los hombres que tienes bajo tu mando y ordénales que ataquen la hacienda. Debes hacerle entender a Itachi Uchiha, que no se le puede negar la ayuda al ejército y mucho menos al alcalde Nara.

Orochimaru amplió sus sonrisa — Me ha quedado claro Danzou. Dile al jefe que me encargaré de todo, en dos días atacaremos Konoha y el Uchiha suplicará por la protección del ejército — Emitió una carcajada espeluznante, pero su acompañante ni se inmutó. El moreno le parecía un sujeto bastante extraño, pero mientras cumpliera con las órdenes de Shikakau y Yamato, a él le daba igual.

* * *

Sakura se sentía incómoda, el calor estaba haciendo mella en ella. Por más que se abanicaba, el poco aire que generaba su pequeño abanico de mano, no era suficiente para refrescarla — Iré un momento afuera — Le anunció a Temari y Shizune.

— Yo te acompaño mi niña — La morena se puso de pie y ayudó a su sobrina a incorporarse — No debes andar sola por ahí — Sentenció — Temari, te esperaremos en la plaza.

La pelirosa asintió y salieron con pasos lentos de la abarrotada iglesia. Caminaron en dirección a la plaza en busca de la refrescante sombra de un árbol y tomaron asiento en un banco blanco, que era protegido del sol, por un frondoso árbol de roble.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — La interrogó la mayor, contemplándola algo preocupada.

— Sí, aquí está mucho más fresco, pero… — El sonido de su estómago, anunciando que tenía hambre, la interrumpió —Tengo hambre — Rió, algo avergonzada.

Shizune sonrió — Ya lo veo, iré a comprarte algo de fruta, el mercado está cerca de aquí. No te vayas a mover de este sitio — Le advirtió.

— De acuerdo tía, no tardes por favor — Se quedó observando el lugar por el cual se había ido Shizune y rápidamente la perdió de visita, entre las demás personas que transitaban la plaza. Acarició su abultado estómago y miró al cielo despejado. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un largo suspiro, pero su paz fue interrumpida al escuchar los gritos cercanos de mujeres y niños. Se sobresaltó al instante e intentó ubicar el lugar de donde provenían. Rápidamente varios soldados comenzaron a correr en su dirección y pasaron frente a ella, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha. Contempló con horror, como una gran cantidad de rebeldes se enfrentaban al ejército y los disparos no se hacían esperar. La gente seguía corriendo y gritando desesperada, convirtiendo el lugar en un verdadero infierno.

Su lado racional le dijo que debía huir de allí rápidamente, que su vida corría un gran peligro. Se levantó lo más rápido que su abultado vientre le permitía y caminó en dirección contraria al enfrentamiento, intentando no tropezar con nadie. Lastimosamente, sintió como en medio del caos, alguien la empujaba y perdía el equilibrio, la caída sería inevitable, sólo atinó a rodearse el vientre con los brazos, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Más el golpe no llegó. Sintió como era sostenida por los hombros y un cálido y fuerte pecho le servía de escudo contra el piso. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso por el miedo que aún la recorría por completo. Levantó la mirada para ver a su salvador y grande fue su sorpresa al contemplar aquel rostro.

— Itachi — Musitó sorprendida. Hacían tantos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, bueno tal vez no tantos, pero a ella le parecían siglos. Se separó lentamente de él y compuso una mueca de molestia.

— Vamos — La apremió él, ese lugar a cada minuto se volvía más peligroso.

— No iré contigo a ningún lado — Respondió mordaz — Además mi tía…. — Miró a todos lados angustiada.

— Sakura, este no es el momento para discutir, corres peligro aquí, ambos — Rectificó refiriéndose al bebé — Tú tía está bien, se encuentra resguardada en una de las tiendas del mercado. Fue ella quien me dijo donde estabas y me pidió que viniera por ti.

La pelirosa se mordió el labio inferior indecisa — De acuerdo — Concedió al fin, dejándose guiar por el Uchiha.

Doblaron en un callejón y ella se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — La cuestionó Itachi, con algo de impaciencia.

— Este no es el camino a mi casa — ¿A dónde me llevas? — Frunció el ceño.

— Vamos a mi casa, queda más cerca de aquí — Respondió comenzando a caminar. Miró por encima del hombro a la joven, que se había quedado clavada en su sitio — Sakura, por favor — Intentó convencerla, pero se calló al instante al ver el semblante pálido de la pelirosa.

— No puede ser — Susurró ella — No ahora — Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? — La tomó por el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos — Sakura habla — Exigió endureciendo el tono de voz. La actitud de su mujer lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

— El bebé Itachi, el bebé — Lo tomó por el cuello del abrigo y se aferró con fuerza a él — Cre…cre..o creo que…va a…nacer — Consiguió decir al fin.

Itachi ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa — ¿Sientes dolor?.

— La fuente se rompió — Miró hacia el suelo y un punzaso en su bajo vientre, la hizo emitir un jadeo ahogado — Comienza a doler — Anunció, apretando el agarre.

El joven la tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado — Debemos llegar rápido a la casa, por fortuna no queda muy lejos — Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mientras la pelirosa seguía aferrándose a su abrigo e intentando no dejar salir los gritos de dolor que luchaban por escapar de su garganta.

.

.

.

El dolor se volvía cada vez más fuerte, al punto de dificultarle el respirar. Sentía que los huesos de sus caderas eran separados brutalmente. Ya no era capaz de acallar los gritos de dolor y aunque Itachi le pedía que intentara calmarse, que eso sólo la debilitaría más, la pelirosa no podía obedecerlo.

El moreno entró casi corriendo a la mansión y ordenó a dos sirvientas que le llevaran agua hervida y muchas toallas limpias a su habitación. Las mujeres obedecieron al instante, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada curiosa a la esposa de su patrón.

Itachi la acostó con cuidado en la cama y se dispuso a despojarla de su vestido dejándola sólo con el camisón de algodón. Agradecía internamente que no llevara corsé, ni todas las acostumbradas prendas femeninas, debido a su embarazo. Era un profesional y su carácter frío lo ayudaba en ese tipo de situaciones, aunque debía admitir que se sentía algo nervioso. Pocas veces había atendido un parto, pues en esas tierras aún no era muy acostumbrado que un hombre que no fuese el esposo, viera la desnudez de una mujer, aunque se tratara de una situación como esa.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y alejó esos pensamientos, ahora sólo debía preocuparse por atender a su mujer y a su hijo, que pronto tendría entre sus brazos. La puerta se abrió y las dos mujeres ingresaron entregándole lo que les había solicitado.

Odiaba que Shisui se hubiese marchado a la hacienda esa mañana, de lo contrario le pediría que fuese en busca de Chiyo, ella si que era una experta en ese tema.

— Itachi — Levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el rostro sonrojado y empapado de sudor que tenía la Haruno — ¿To..todo saldrá…bien? — Se aferró del respaldo de la cama y arqueó la espalda, en un intento desesperado de menguar el dolor.

— Te lo prometo — Se acercó a su rostro, retiró un par de mechones que se le pegaban a la frente y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios entreabiertos de la joven — Necesito que seas fuerte, todo saldrá bien, pero tendrás que ayudarme, ¿De acuerdo? — Le habló con voz dulce, intentando tranquilizarla.

Sakura asintió frenéticamente, volviéndose a sujetar del respaldo.

El Uchiha se colocó en medio de sus piernas, aún no había dilatado por completo, pero le faltaba poco — Sakura, cuando te indique empujarás con todas tus fuerzas — Indicó.

Una de las sirvientas se hizo al lado de la pelirosa y ocasionalmente le secaba el sudor. Sakura mantenía su férreo agarre en la cama y se impulsaba con este, cuando las contracciones la atacaban.

Dos agonizantes horas después, el llanto de un bebé inundó toda la habitación. Itachi se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, al contemplar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Lo limpió con una de las toallas y lo envolvió con otra. Se acercó a Sakura y con sumo cuidado lo depositó en sus brazos. La joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas, se sentía tan cansada y todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero había valido la pena el sufrimiento, sólo por poder vivir ese hermoso momento.

— Es precioso — Susurró, corriendo un poco la toalla dejando al descubierto el mechón de cabello negro, que coronaba la pequeña cabeza. El bebé mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero cuando su madre depositó un beso en la blanca y tersa mejilla, los abrió lentamente, maravillando a sus progenitores. Dos hermosas joyas verdes los miraban con curiosidad.

Sakura sonrió enternecida e Itachi imitó su gesto. El bebé era tan parecido a él, con la única diferencia que había heredado los ojos de su madre, los que su padre tanto amaba.

Se sintió un bastardo por haber duda de ella y por renegar de su hijo, presa de los celos y el odio que le causaron lo sucedido con su hermano menor, pero todo aquello ya era parte del pasado, tal parecía que ahora Dios le daba una nueva oportunidad para rectificar sus errores y ser feliz con la mujer que amaba y el fruto de ese amor.

— ¿Has pensado en un nombre? — Le preguntó a la pelirosa, que aún miraba embobada a su retoño.

— Hiroshi — Delineó el contorno de la pequeña cara con el pulgar — Así se llamaba mi abuelo paterno, mi padre siempre quiso que uno de sus hijos llevara ese nombre, pero — Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar a Kizashi. Le hubiese gustado tanto que su padre estuviese allí y compartir ese momento con él.

— Lo siento — Expresó sinceramente el moreno — Sé que no remediará lo sucedido, pero no deseaba que le ocurriera nada, me dejé cegar por los celos. Fui realmente un estúpido — Confesó contrariado.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, era tan extraño verlo abandonar su semblante estoico y sincerarse de aquella manera — Lo sé, todo este tiempo le he sabido, es sólo que soy tan necia. También lo siento — Le sonrió.

Itachi se sintió aliviado, en verdad ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperar a su familia y de ser feliz — Besó la frente de su esposa y esbozó una amplia sonrisa que ella no llegó a ver.

* * *

Itachi salió de su casa, debía ir a la mansión Haruno por Chiyo y algunas cosas para Hiroshi. Él hubiese preferido enviar a uno de los sirvientes, pero Sakura insistió en que fuera personalmente, pues su nana estaba molesta con él y no iría si él no se disculpaba primero, aunque eso significara conocer a Hiroshi cuando cumpliera 10 años. El moreno le dio la razón, sabía de sobra lo obstinada que Chiyo podía llegar a ser.

Prefirió ir a pie, en el carruaje le tomaría menos tiempo, pero seguramente las calles eran una locura, luego de lo ocurrido ese día. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no advirtió de la persona que lo observaba, recostada en uno de los árboles cercanos, sólo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha y como su cuerpo era lanzado al suelo producto del impacto. Se incorporó levemente apoyándose en sus codos y quedó en shock al contemplar a su atacante.

— Eres un maldito, Itachi Uchiha, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Sakura? — Vociferó el otro joven, quien lo contemplaba enfurecido.

— Sasuke — Musitó, aún sin podérselo creer.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi , Jeamie Soraya , Yukipab .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, sé que no tengo justificación para mi enorme tardanza, pero me han sucedido tantas cosas malas en estos 2 meses. Les resumiré que mi pc se dañó y una tía muy querida murió. Espero que con eso se hagan una idea de lo que he pasado.

Estoy feliz, pues hoy cumplo un año como escritora en esta página y quise celebrarlo actualizando.

Deseo que les guste este capi con varias subidas y bajadas de emociones jeje.

También quiero agradecer a mi querido amigo Favio Sierra, quien ha sido mi beta en este capítulo.

Como siempre pido que me hagan saber su opinión a través de un comentario.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. aunque sea un poco tarde.

Prometo no tardarme tanto para volver a actualizar.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


End file.
